Nouveau Départ
by ValerieFreret
Summary: Ezra repart de zéro et recommence une nouvelle vie dans une autre ville, pourra t-il oublier la belle Aria et tourner la page ?
1. Chapitre 1 : L'emmenagement

Plus d'un an est passé depuis qu'Ezra s'est fait tiré dessus, il commence un nouveau job ailleurs, une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle ville .. Pourra t-il recommencer ailleurs ?

_**Du côté d'Ezra :**_

Je tournais la clé dans la serrure , quelle excitation ! Une nouvelle vie , un nouvel appartement , un nouvel emploi .. une nouvelle ville .. j'ai attendu si longtemps pour être en mesure à repartir de zéro et laisser derrière moi toute cette histoire . Laisser Rosewood était la plus difficile chose que j'ai eu à faire depuis le début de ma vie, et surtout laisser l''amour de ma vie ... seulement après tout ce que j'avais bousillé , je ne pouvais que me blâmer .. c'est pourquoi je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin recommencer ailleurs.  
Le retour chez mes parents après l'hôpital était la solution , mon rétablissement a été long et dur .. Je ne voulais pas voir ma mère après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour nous séparer Aria et moi, mais je n 'avais pas eu le choix, Aria était clair elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de moi et encore moins me voir , ma tentative de la récupérer avait donné lieu à un long séjour à l'hôpital , bien sûr, elle était venue me voir , m' avait soutenu et était reconnaissante pour ce que j'avais fait , mais cela n'était pas suffisant , j'avais trop mal agit.. quel idiot .. ! Maintenant, pour amour pour elle , j'ai choisi de disparaître et de lui donner une chance d'être enfin heureux .. c'était fini avec A, avec le lycée.. Je savais qu'elle était partie à l'université, en Alaska .. J'ai choisi de commencer ici en Californie !  
La porte s'ouvrit et après un rapide coup d'œil qui me confirmait que j'avais trouvé la perle rare .. tout était comme sur l' annonce .. parfait ! Cet appartement était plus grand que le 3B à Rosewood , il comprenait un grand salon avec une cuisine ouverte , que j'adorais pour faire à manger en regardant un bon film en noir et blanc , ou discuter avec mes amis pendant que je préparais le repas .. une chambre , une bureau et une salle de bains .. de grandes fenêtres donnant sur un grand balcon où je pourrais mettre une table et prendre le petit déjeuner ou lire un bon livre ..  
Je mis mes bagages sur le sol .. et ouvris la fenêtre ! "Je serai bien ici! Plus de mensonges , plus de souffrances, fini de se cacher .. je vais vivre .. et peut être un jour tomber amoureux à nouveau ! "  
Après une douche rapide , qui m'avait fait un bien fou , je décidais de visiter la ville et me prendre un café et quelque chose pour le dîner de ce soir à emporté .. tout était prêt pour mon premier jour le lendemain, à la tête du département de littérature de l'Université ! Quelle promotion ! J'ai dû admettre que ma mère était en mesure de faire amende honorable en m'aidant à trouver ce travail , même si au début j'ai refusé son aide .. J'ai fini par me dire que un peu d'aide est toujours bon à prendre après tout ..  
Le soleil était encore bien présent en dépit de la fin d'après midi , les gens étaient souriants , il était bon de se promener dans une ville où personne ne vous connaît .. où vous pouvez être vous-même sans que personne ne vous lance ce regard de désapprobation parce que vous avez utilisé les étudiants pour écrire un livre !  
Pendant que je prenais ma commande je me dis à moi même « je vais être bien ici ! »

Six heures! mon alarme qui m'avait tiré de mon sommeil venait de retentir .. Je devais me préparer pour ne pas être en retard pour mon premier jour .. ! Je devais rencontrer les enseignants de mon département , mettre en place la première réunion pour expliquer comment je travaille , ce à quoi je m'attendais pour cours pour les étudiants .. allez il faut sortir de sous la couette !  
Après une douche rapide , je mis les vêtements que j'avais préparé la veille , puis je me dirigais vers la cuisine pour un bon petit déjeuner .. et moins d'une heure plus tard, j'étais enfin prêt .. tout irait bien .. Après tout il n'y a aucune chance qu'il m'arrive deux fois la même chose .. tomber amoureux d'une étudiante n'arrive pas à chaque enseignant alors que ça arrive deux fois au même enseignant était impossible.. je ne risquais rien.  
Je garais ma voiture dans le parking réservé aux enseignants , même ma voiture était nouvelle , un autre cadeau de ma mère .. Je lui dis oui à nouveau .. changé tout semblait parfait .. je montais les quelques marches qui me séparaient de mon bureau .. . et je suis entré .. il était immense et lumineux , plus encore que celui de l'Université à Hollis .. je n'en croyais pas mes yeux que je puisse tout avoir .. en si peu de temps .. oui .. vraiment ma vie ici en Californie sera parfaite ..  
Burks et Anderson ont été les premiers enseignants de mon département à venir se présenter à moi , ils étaient beaucoup plus âgés que moi , ce qui était un peu gênant d'une certaine manière, mais ma mère s'était arrangé pour que personne n'apprenne son coup de pouce pour que j'ai le job, donc aucun soucis à se faire.  
Je voulais néanmoins continuer à enseigner , même si mon nouveau rôle de chef du département allait me prendre beaucoup de temps , j'ai demandé à garder quelques heures pour enseigner : ma première passion ! . La cloche sonnait , il était temps de rejoindre ma classe ..  
Il y avait déjà quelques étudiants assis , je ne fis pas attention à eux pour le moment , je sortis mes affaires de ma serviette , tandis que la cloche annonçait le début de la classe , et le reste des élèves se pressa à l'intérieur de la salle. . Je pris une craie et m'appliquait à écrire mon nom lisiblement Ezra Fitz ...  
En me retournant pour me présenter à mes élèves ... Je fus pris d' une sorte de vertige ! non ce n'est pas possible .. pas ça ! Je suis resté quelques secondes ...j'étais sans voix .. assis là, à regarder son livre ... Aria !

Elle leva la tête quand je prononçais mon nom à haute voix pour me présenter ! À son regard je savais qu'elle se sentait comme moi ! et elle pensait la même chose que moi à ce moment là!  
Pendant l'heure qu'a duré mon cour , j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas croiser son regard , pour ne pas parler aux élèves dans sa direction , j'ai essayé de faire comme si elle n'était pas là .. la cloche m'a finalement libéré , j'ai décidé de ne pas rester trop longtemps , pour l'empêcher de venir me parler , parce que j'avais l' impression qu'elle allait le faire ... et j'avais raison ...

- Ezra ... je euh .. je ne sais pas que tu enseignais ici maintenant !  
- Je .. je .. c'est mon premier jour ..  
- Moi aussi ...  
- Je ... je pensais .. Je .. tu n'étais pas dans une université en Alaska ? ,  
- Si .. mais si le programme ne me convennait pas .. les professeurs n'avaient aucun talent .. et je ne voulais pas ruiner mes chances de réussir mes études .. mais comment sais tu que j'étais là-bas ? Tu m'as espionné ? Je ne le crois pas ...  
- Non, je ne ne l'ai pas fais .. , je voulais juste ... juste éviter cette situation , savoir où tu étais étudiante me permettait de postuler le plus loin de toi en fait .. Je voulais que tu vives ta vie loin de moi et pas avoir une chance .. euh .. et bien de me trouver encore une fois en face de toi . T avais été claire à ce sujet . .. tu ne voulais plus me voir... " je lui expliquais .. je soupirais , je n'osais pas la regarder dans les yeux , je n'osais pas la regarder parce que je savais qu'elle était encore probablement plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà, même si ça me semblait impossible..  
- D'accord .. d'accord ... Je comprends " dit-elle .. calme toi , ne panique pas .. Je t'ai entendu..tu essaie de me de présenter des excuses pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable .. » Elle avait raison . Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'avais menti à nouveau ..  
- Ecoute, je ne veux pas te mentir , si j'avais su que tu étais là , je n'aurais pas pris le travail , je t'assure je ne ments même si je pense que tu ne vas pas le croire vu comment je t'ai menti pour beaucoup de choses .. mais je t'assure que je ne ments pas .. J'ai décidé plus de mensonges dans ma vie .. plus cachoteries .. plus ...  
- Ezra .. ralenti .. calme toi ... respire ... tout va bien ... tu es mon professeur .. Je suis ton élève .. nous partons pour une nouvelle vie .. personne ici ne connait notre histoire , il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter ... tout va bien .. et puis il y a plus d'un an maintenant que cette histoire est terminée .. j'ai mis tout cela de côté .. Ezra ne parlons plus de ça!  
- . Ok .. Excuse-moi ... Je me suis laissé emporter .. Je ne veux pas que tu penses... " Elle rit ... apparemment ma confusion l'amusait beaucoup .. je n'étais pas de mon côté, dans cet esprit du tout. ..  
- En plus , je dois te le dire , j'ai rencontré quelqu'un .. Je la vois depuis 3 mois maintenant et je veux que cela fonctionne .. tu n'as donc rien à craindre ...  
- Ohhh mais je ne pense pas craindre quoi que ce soit .. Je suis contente pour toi .. je vois aussi quelqu'un .. tu sais .. tout va bien .. bye ... Ez ... M. Fitz " dit-elle en sortant de la classe ..


	2. Chapitre 2 : l'amour parfois ne suffit

Je suis resté là , figé , je ne le croyais pas ! De toutes les universités du pays , il avait fallu qu' Aria vienne dans celle où je venais d'obtenir mon nouveau travail . Étais-je maudit ? Alors c'est comme ça ? Un nouveau départ n'existe pas? Nous continuons juste nos vies , en essayant de nous raccrocher aux branches pour ne pas sombrer ? Je décidais de retourner à mon bureau , bien que ma seule heure de cours de la journée soit terminée, j'avais encore beaucoup de travail à faire , heureusement, le poste de chef du département de littérature allait me tenir occupé , juste assez pour ne pas y penser. .  
Je me suis assis dans mon fauteuil , un café à la main .. J'ai essayé de me vider la tête et de me détendre , le café était ce dont j'avais besoin ... le café résoud tout !

- M. Fitz ?  
- Oui .. oui c'est moi , je levais la tête et je vis une jeune femme debout à l'entrée de mon bureau , elle était assez grande , une jolie silhouette , de longs cheveux roux encadraient son visage et les lunettes qu'elle portait lui donnait un air sérieux . .  
- Je suis Mlle Mitchel ... Sarah Mitchel .. votre assistante , je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter ce matin , vous étiez déjà en classe et je vous ai manqué ...  
- Je suis ravi .. Mr. Fitz .. Ezra Fitz ...  
- Je vous apporte des papiers à signer, vous avez rendez-vous avec le Doyen pour le déjeuner à midi , puis une réunion avec les enseignants sur le programme de cette année .. Vous besoin de quelque chose ? Café ?  
- Non, merci tout va bien .. merci pour l'information .. euh .. je la note avant que j'oublie quelque chose ..  
- C'est déjà fait , monsieur, tout est noté dans votre agenda ..  
- Mon agenda ...  
- Sur le bureau juste en face de vous ...  
- Vous êtes très efficace dites moi !  
- C'est mon travail .. Monsieur. .. je fais mon travail .. vous avez besoin de moi encore ?  
- Non, non , tout est parfait .. merci melle ... excusez-moi ...  
- Mitchel .. ce n'est rien ..  
- Je vous remercie Mlle Mitchel .

Elle quittait mon bureau , un assistante . ! . je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir une .. mais c'était évident à quoi je pensais ? Bien sûr, j'ai un poste de chef de département de littérature .. bien sûr que j'allais avoir une assistante.. charmante en plus .. ce qui est encore mieux ... peut-être que je pourrais tomber amoureux ? euh non quoi? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit .. non non pas au travail .. surement pas .. l' Université ne sera pas pour moi l'endroit où je trouve mon nouvel amour .. ce ne sera pas le lycée..  
Je passais le reste de la journée pour faire toutes les tâches que j'avais sur mon agenda , et j'essayais d'effacer de ma mémoire que demain je serais encore obligé de faire face à de nouveau à Aria , assis en face de moi .. une chose à la fois .. pour aujourd'hui bien finir mon travail faire ce pour quoi on me paie .. et rentrer à la maison , finir d'installer le reste de mes affaires qui ont dues être livrées chez moi à l'heure qu'il est ...  
La fin d'après-midi était aussi ensoleillé que celle de la veille , je me dirigeais vers le bar , après avoir garé ma voiture , je voulais juste de m'asseoir à la terrasse , lire un bon livre et profiter du soleil pendant une heure avant de rentrer et terminer mon installation . ..

" Un cappuccino , s'il vous plaît" .. je demandais à la serveuse qui m'avait approché .. et je me suis aussitôt plongé dans ce livre que j'avais commencé dans l'avion qui devait me conduire ici .. Absorbé dans ma lecture, je ne remarquai pas les allées et venues des clients qui discutaient autour d'un café et s'éloignaient .. et soudain une voix .. la voix .. je levai la tête et elle était là assis à trois tables de moi. . Aria .. elle parlait avec deux autres filles .. elle riait .. ce rire .. comme il était bon de l'entendre à nouveau ... Je regardais discrètement .. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle remarque que j'étais là .. de toute évidence, elle ne m'avait pas vu et je voulais que cela continue ...

_**Du côté d' Aria**_

- Mais si je te dis que oui !.. insista Molly ! Il te regarde .. Je te promets ... Il est plutôt mignon .. tu devrais aller le voir , lui parler .. moi si j'étais toi je foncerais directement...  
- Molly ! dis-je , en riant ... tu es incorrigible ! Ça fait trois jours que je te connais , depuis que j'ai intégré notre chambre, et tu passes ton temps à parler de garçon et je veux me pas me mettre avec tous les gars qui me regardent ! Je ne suis pas comme ça .. Je veux dire ... Je ne suis plus comme ça .. Je suis fatigué des histoires comme ça!  
- Comme quoi? Elle me répondit raconte !  
- Molly ! Cria Morgane .. mais tu vas arrêter ! pauvre Aria tu l'ennuie !  
- Non, laisse Morgane ..voilà .. quand j'étais au lycée .. je suis sortie avec mon ... mon ...  
- ton quoi? demanda Molly ..  
- Mon professeur de littérature !  
- Nooon pas possible! Morgane s'exlama .  
- Je ne savais pas qu'il allait être mon professeur quand nous nous sommes rencontrés .. il y a eu cette connexion immédiatement .. nous étions ensemble depuis plus d'un an .. et j'ai découvert qu'il m'avait utilisé pour écrire un livre sur une de mes amis que l'on croyait morte ..  
- Ahhh oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire ... Molly interrompit .. tu étais l'une des filles alors .. l'une des victimes de harcèlement et tout ? ?  
- Oui .. malheureusement .. ma brève aventure avec lui s'est mal terminée .. et je me suis vengée avec d'autres garçons en faisant n'importe quoi .. donc je ne veux pas ... je veux que le prochain soit le bon.. lançais je à mes nouvelles amies.  
- Ok .. mais ça pourrait être lui ... a alors rétorqué Molly .. il te regarde toujours.. Je t'assure qu'il tient un livre dans sa main .. c'est un indice .. vous avez peut être des choses en commun, tu ne sais pas !  
- Assez Molly ! laisse Aria maintenant ! On y va ? Nous allons commander à manger pour ce soir? Le temps passe et j'ai encore beaucoup de travail pour demain ...Pas vous ?  
- Oui , tu as raison .. Morgane , lui répondis-je ...

Je me levai , pris mon sac et mon téléphone .. jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ce soi-disant beau garçon me qui me regardait .. juste par curiosité, parce que je ne voulais pas commencer une nouvelle histoire si tôt ! Et évidement ! Bien sûr .. Ezra ... mais bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit lui .. Ezra ... comme on le lit dans les livres ou voit dans les comédies romantiques .. le garçon est toujours là et il faut que ce soit celui-ci et pas un autre ! la vie est une belle garce parfois .. bien souvent et lbien plus souvent pour moi je trouve ... Je lui lançai un sourire quand même ... le temps avait passé et je ne le haïssais plus autant ... Je pouvais même comprendre .. enfin comprendre est un bien grand mot mais j'avais compris en quelque sorte .. je ne lui en voulais plus autant ... Il m'a rendu mon sourire .. mon Dieu , il est toujours si beau et si sexy assis là ... son livre à la main ..et ses yeux bleus dans lesquels j'ai si souvent plongé les miens ... ses mains ... ahh ses mains sur moi .. c'était un délice ... j'adorais sentir ses mains sur mon visage quand il m'embrassait .. je frémissais à chaque fois ...

- Aria ! s'écria Molly tu rêves ou quoi? Viens !  
- Ah oui .. je viens.. Je euh ... rêvais c'est tout ...

Nous sommes allés tous les trois commander de la nourriture chinoise et sommes rentrés directement dans notre chambre pour étudier ..  
Elle était confortable , avec de grandes fenêtres donnant sur le campus .. Nous avions chacune notre propre espace , elle était très bien équipée et nous avions la chance d'avoir notre propre salle de bains , certaines chambres n'en avaient pas et les étudiants devaient utiliser la salle de bains commune , j'ai remercié le ciel ne pas avoir à le faire!  
Le reste de la soirée , je l'ai passé à étudier .. en pensant de temps en temps au moment passés entre Ezra et moi ... Je l'avais sincèrement aimé et j'avais fini par le croire quand il m'avait répété qu'il ne m'avait pas menti sur ses sentiments .. mais l'amour parfois ne suffit pas...


	3. Chapitre 3 : la promesse

- Aria ... Aarriiaaa lève toi .. ! J'ouvris les yeux et au-dessus de moi , Molly se tenait penchée ..

- Allez ! Tu as classe ce matin .. finis les vacances ! Tu dois aller t'instruire jolie brune

- Très bien... Je me lève.. quelle heure est-il ?

- Six heures .. tu as plus d'une heure pour te préparer ... j'ai vu que tu passais du temps le matin à te préparer.. enfin plus que moi .. un jean's et un pull et hop je suis prête .. quand je vois que tu choisis avec précision le plus petit accessoire, je suis sans voix ... dit-elle en riant ..

- Je sais ... je sais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire aussi ... J'étais heureuse d' être dans cette chambre et d'avoir Molly et Morgane comme colocataire .. elles étaient adorables et drôles, toujours à rire .. juste ce dont j'avais besoin !

Je filais dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide .. Maman m'avait préparé un petit paquet avec des produits qu'elle avait rapporté de son dernier voyage avec Zack .. produits de beauté qu'elle avait trouvé à Paris . . J'adorais l'odeur de fraises qui émergeait du shampoing . . Elle avait pensé à tout ma petite maman .. et je mesurais la chance de l'avoir .. elle avait beaucoup voyagé depuis son mariage avec Zack , il aimait lui montrer d'autres pays, l'emmener dans des endroits fabuleux et maman le suivait de plus en plus amoureuse .. Je voulais connaître ça un jour .. et tenir également la main de mon amoureux dans les rues de Paris, grimper ensemble au sommet de la Tour Eiffel ..  
Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais enfin prête , une dernière touche de parfum , un dernier regard dans le miroir et je suis sortie de la salle de bain. Prête à aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant ma première classe avec Ezra. Dans le fond, j'étais contente qu'il soit mon professeur , pas pour une histoire d'amour avec lui , mais parce qu' iI fallait bien avouer que, malgré ses mensonges envers moi, c'est un sacré bon enseignant et j'aime ce qu'il écrit. Même le livre sur la mort d'Ali était un bon livre , il aurait eu du succès je crois, non je suis sûre. J'avais juste besoin de trouver un moyen de le sortir complètement de mon esprit , parce que même si je lui avais dit ces mots si fort à son appartement , que je ne voulais pas le voir , que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui, je n'avais pas arrêté de l'aimer. Ma mère m'avait dit que ce genre d'amour ne meurt jamais vraiment. Elle aime toujours mon père et elle l'aimera probablement toujours, mais elle était heureuse avec Zack et elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Donc je devais apprendre à faire de même, si seulement mon futur amour pouvait venir rapidement à moi, ce serait parfait !

Je me suis assise dans la classe. Nous étions tous presque là, il ne manquait que notre professeur. La cloche sonna et il entra.

- Bonjour tout le monde, lança t-il ! Au travail ! .. J'espère que vous avez tous lu le premier chapitre du livre que chaque étudiant a reçu le jour de son arrivée. Mon assistante a dû vous envoyer à tous un mail dans lequel il a été demandé. Alors commençons !  
Il ne m'a même pas regarder pendant qu'il dispensait son cours, pas une seule fois dans ma direction. Non pas que je veuille le fixer moi-même mais, fondamentalement, en refusant de me regarder il a clairement montré qu'il avait du mal avec le fait que je sois ici. Pourtant il m'avait clairement dit qu' il avait une petite amie, qu'il voulait que cela fonctionne. Alors je ne devais pas être dans ses pensées. Ce qui me semblait logique. Et puis je ne voudrais pas me mettre en travers d'eux .. Ezra Fitz et moi c'était du passé , j'avais mis fin à notre relation, il n'avait donc pas à être inquiet. Je ne serais pas un obstacle à son nouveau bonheur, malgré le mal qu'il m'avait fait, il méritait d'être heureux, tout le monde le mérite ..  
La leçon fût passionnante. C'était encore mieux qu'à ses débuts au lycée de Rosewood. Ezra était fait pour ça ! Je devais le voir, maintenant, comme un simple enseignant parce que c'est ce qu'il était un enseignant et il faudrait que ce soit donc toujours comme ça.  
La sonnerie marqua la fin de la classe , je pris mes affaires et voulu sortir le rapidement possible quand une voix m'interpella ..  
- Mlle Montgomery ? Puis je vous voir, juste une minute ? Cette phrase m'était familière .. Je l'avais entendu tant de fois au lycée. A chaque fois qu'il prononçait ces mots, je frémissais à l'époque, heureuse que mon petit ami soit aussi désireux de discuter avec moi!

- Oui bien sûr, répondis-je. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un se demande pourquoi j'avais refusé de parler avec mon professeur, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix , il le savait au fond et il avait dû profiter de cette occasion.  
- Écoute Aria ... c'est difficile pour moi ... que tu sois là .. dans ma classe c'est difficile ..  
- Je sais. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, mais je suis heureuse d'une autre manière. Tu es un bon professeur et je suis ravie d'avoir la chance d'étudier avec un bon professeur .  
- C'est gentil, Aria. Je suis touché et encore plus venant de toi. Je pensais que tu allais me haïr pour le reste de ta vie après ce que j'avais fais.  
- Je ne te déteste pas .. Ezra ... Peut être au début quand j'ai découvert ton mensonge, mais depuis j'ai évolué. Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que je t'ai pardonné , mais je ne te déteste plus. Je pourrais même dire que ...  
- Quoi?  
- Que ... tu me manques ..  
- Ariaaa ...  
- Désolée .. Je voulais juste être honnête .. Je sais que je ne devrais pas en parler. On ne peut pas parler comme ça avec un professeur et puis, tu as quelqu'un et je ne veux pas ruiner ta nouvelle relation. Tu mérites d'être heureux.  
- Je ... je ...  
- Quoi? Ezra ...  
- Je t' ai menti à ce sujet. Je voulais que tu penses que j'avais tourné la page. Si j'ai inventé une fille c'est pour que tu sois rassurée. J'ai recommencé, je t'ai menti, encore une fois. J'avais promis, plus de mensonges. Je suis désolé ..  
- C'est bon ! Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas comme ci tu m'avais caché que tu écrivais un livre sur moi et mes études à l'université !  
- Outch ! Je pense que je l'ai mérité ...  
- Désolée ! c'était très méchant et inutile.  
- Alors ? tu .. tu penses que nous pouvons comment dire.. être ... amis ?  
- Amis? Je ne sais pas Ezra .. Je ne sais pas ... C'est difficile à dire, la confiance n'est pas facile à revenir quand vous la perdez. Et j'ai besoin de faire confiance à mes amis. Peut-être je ne sais pas .. On devrait essayer déjà d'avoir un bon rapport professeur / étudiante. Arriver à ce que tu me regardes dans la salle de classe sans aucune sensation de malaise.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Elle me fit un sourire et sorti de ma classe. Elle venait de dire que je lui manquais. Elle ne me détestait plus. Je pense qu'à ce moment, j'étais le plus heureux des hommes. Savoir que notre relation allait mieux me donnait de l'espoir. On pourrait peut être recommencer à nouveau. Qui sait une nouvelle vie ? Elle et moi ... ? Je suis tellement amoureux d'elle. Comment peut-on aimer autant? Comment peut-elle avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur moi ? Je secouais la tête, retour à la raison Ezra ! Tu es ici pour tourner la page. Un avenir avec Aria ce n'est pas tourner la page, et elle ne te fera probablement pas confiance de si tôt. Je suis allé ensuite à mon bureau pour commencer ma deuxième partie de travail. Je l'adorai, ça faisait seulement deux jours et je l'adorai.

- Bonjour , M. Fitz .. je vous apporte un café , les documents de la journée à signer, et je vous rappelle que vous devez rencontrer l'écrivain dans deux heures , celui qui est invité dans votre prochaine cours.  
- Merci Sarah , je peux vous appeler Sarah ?  
- Oui, bien sûr ,  
- Appelez-moi Ezra , nous allons travailler ensemble ? C'est mieux de nous appeler par nos prénoms ..  
- Je.. euh ... je n'ai pas l'habitude d'appeler mon patron par son prénom, rétorqua la jolie rousse ..  
- Je ne suis pas votre patron ! Enfin, je ne me vois pas ça comme tel. Nous sommes collègues, appelez-moi Ezra.  
- Eh bien ... Ezra .. dit-elle, ses joues devenant roses par son embarras . Cette vision me troubla. Elle était très jolie quand elle rougissait. Un frisson parcouru mon corps. Quelle sensation étrange !

- Vous voulez déjeuner avec moi à midi ? Pour apprendre à nous connaître. Nous allons travailler ensemble, ce serait bien.  
- Euh .. vous voulez dire un rendez-vous ?- Professionnel! Je veux dire professionnel.  
- D'accord. Je viens déjeuner avec vous .. patron .. enfin je veux dire ...collègue dit-elle avec un sourire ..

Lorsqu'elle quitta mon bureau, je me suis surpris à la regarder. Le genre de regard que les hommes ont sur les femmes et qui me fait horreur en général. Je me comportais comme eux. Je n'étais pas indifférente à cette belle rousse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait d'un coup. J'étais plein de bonnes intentions en venant ici, en Californie. Je voulais oublier Aria et je me retrouve à vouloir être son ami. Et me voilà à Sarah, une collègue alors que je m'étais juré de ne plus avoir une autre relation au travail autre qu'amical ! Je suis un faible au fond !

L'heure du déjeuner arrivée, je retrouvais Sarah dans un petit restaurant à quelques rues de l'université. Il était petit, très confortable et nous étions assis à l'intérieur. Dans un coin tranquille, où nous pouvions parler tranquillement.  
- Vous êtes d'ici ? Je veux dire de Californie? Demandais-je.

- Oui, je suis née ici. J'ai étudié ici. Ma famille est ici. Je n'ai jamais voyagé. J'aime ma ville ici en Californie et vous ?- Je ne suis pas d'ici, mais j'aime cette ville.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous aimez le plus ici ?  
- Les jolies rousses .Me suis-je surpris de m'entendre le dire !  
- Ezra !  
- Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas ce genre d'hommes . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que j'utilise ma position pour vous séduire. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ça je vous assure .. croyez-moi ...  
- Ezra ... Ezra ... calmez-vous ..Pourquoi tant de panique dans votre voix ? Ce n'est rien de très grave !  
- Je suis confus .. excusez-moi ... J'ai juste eu une histoire d'amour compliquée avant de venir ici et le mensonge a tout détruit. Je euh ... je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis tout cela. Ce n'était pas mon intention, rétorquai-je complètement embarrassé par mon attitude . Mais que se passe-t-il avec moi ? Enfin , si je sais ce qu'il se passe .. Aria .. voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Qu' elle soit ici, ça ne m'aide pas à tourner la page. Je dois pourtant le faire .. même si elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me déteste plus. Il n'y aura jamais d'autres baisers échangés , d'autres mains entrelacées. Je veux rapidement passer à autre chose et c'est le pourquoi de mon attitude avec Sarah.  
- Écoutez tout cela est oublié. Nous sommes ici entre collègues à profiter d'un bon déjeuner rien de plus .. d'accord?  
- Cela me convient .. merci ...

Le reste du repas eu lieu dans le calme. Nous avons abordés différents thèmes, comme nos études, nos choix de carrière et aucun sous-entendus n'est venu gâcher le reste du repas ..De retour au travail , je plongeais dans mes fichiers .. essayant de ne pas penser à tout cela ... quel idiot ! Non, mais quel idiot !  
Le soir à la maison, la sonnerie du téléphone vint interrompre la préparation de mon repas .. J' essayai de cuisiner autant que possible, pour être en mesure de préparer plus de deux repas. C'était ma mère ...

- Maman .. Je suis heureux de t'entendre .. Comment vas-tu?  
- Bien , mon chéri , et toi alors ? raconte? J'ai pensé que tu allais m'appeler plus tôt pour me parler de ton nouvel emploi ...  
- Je l'adore maman , je l'adore et je te remercie encore une fois ...  
- C'est normal , je devais me rattraper après toutes les horreurs que j'ai faites en ce qui concerne Malcolm , Maggie , Aria ...  
- Maman ... c'est bon ... c'est bon nous en avons déjà parler et c'est terminé. Je t'ai pardonné et en parlant de ... pardonner

- Qu'est-ce quil y a mon cœur ?  
- Aria ...  
- Ezra .. écoute ... cela viendra avec le temps tu vas y arriver .. laisse -toi le temps .. tu vas l'oublier ça va passer , je te promets ..  
- Non, maman, ce n'est pas cela, enfin si, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... Aria est ici .. et dans ma classe en plus ... elle a changé d'Université parce que celle en Alaska ne lui convenait pas et il a fallu que ce soit ici qu'elle choisisse d'étudier !  
- C'est peut-être une bonne chose...  
- Tu as entendu maman ?!.. Aria .. mais attends... je trouve que tu n'as pas l'air si surprise ... Maman ... tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça ?  
- Écoute, mon fils .. quand tu m'as dit que tu acceptais mon aide pour un nouvel emploi .. J'ai cherché un emploi digne de toi. Et j'ai regardé où Aria était partie étudier pour te trouver du travail. Et puis j'ai appris qu'elle avait été admise en Californie à l'Université ..  
T u l'as fait exprès alors ! Je ne comprends pas ...  
- Écoute , chéri, je te vois, te débattre avec tes sentiments pour elle depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôpital Tu as essayé très dur , je vois que tu es malheureux sans elle ... c'est la bonne .. elle l'a toujours été ! N'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui maman , c'est elle , mon âme sœur , seulement maintenant je l 'ai perdu , je suis un idiot et elle ne voudra jamais de moi à nouveau maman , donc je dois l'oublier .. et d'avoir ce travail à l'Université ne va pas m'aider ...  
- Pourquoi ne voudrait-elle plus de toi ?.. les erreurs sont faites pour être réparées. Regarde toi et moi ! Je suis allée très loin quand même ... Je t'ai fais beaucoup de mal .. et pourtant tu as trouvé la force de me pardonner . ..  
- Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu es ma mère !  
- Bien sûr, c'est la même chose ... l'amour est l'amour, mais il y a différentes formes. Elle va te pardonner .. tu dois essayer ... crois-moi , tu as essayé de l'oublier pendant si longtemps et tu souffres encore comme au premier jour , quand elle t' as dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais te voir .. L'oublier ne fonctionne pas, la reconquérir est peut être la solution ...  
- Maman , je t'aime .. es-tu sûre ? Tu crois que je serais en mesure de réparer le mal que j'ai fais .. ?  
- Oui , mon cœur, je suis sûre que tu es une bonne personne , tu as fais une erreur et ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne fait quelque chose d'horrible que ça fait nécessairement d'elle une horrible personne.  
- Merci maman , je suis heureux que nous ayons retrouvé un lien..  
- Pas retrouvé chéri, trouvé .. nous n'avons jamais été si proches ..  
- Je n'ai jamais pris une balle dans l'estomac avant ..  
- Ezra !  
- Désolé , c'était une blague stupide ..  
- Je t'aime maman  
- Je t'aime mon fils, on se voit bientôt.

Ma mère avait raison. Aria était la seule et unique .. l'amour de ma vie. Vouloir l'oublier était une erreur .. même si je devais y passer toute ma vie , elle reviendrais vers moi .. Je me le promettais !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Jalousie

Sarah rentrait chez elle, contente de sa journée de travail. C'était une jolie rousse qui avait conscience de son pouvoir sur les hommes. Elle était tombée immédiatement sous le charme de son jeune patron et en à peine deux jours, on pouvait même dire qu'elle en avait fait une obsession.. Elle agissait toujours comme ça quand elle trouvait un homme qui lui plaisait.. elle était très excessive.. et se voyait aussitôt mariée avec sa nouvelle rencontre, ce qui on peut clairement le comprendre effrayait systématiquement tous les hommes qui intéressaient à elle.

_**Du côté de Sarah**_

Ce second jour de boulot avec mon nouveau patron était encore dans ma tête quand j'ouvris la porte de chez moi. Une petite maison, laissée par ma grand-mère à sa mort.. j'adore vivre ici j'y ai tellement de bons souvenirs.. Quelle drôle de journée, mais une chose en ressort je lui plais ! J'ai bien senti son regard sur moi quand je suis sortie la première fois de son bureau, les filles sentent toujours quand les hommes les regardent partir.. et puis ses allusions à notre repas.. c'est sûr je lui plais et c'est tant mieux .. il me plait tellement aussi... il est tellement beau.. et ce sourire .. bon par contre son étrange attitude à être entre le personnel et le professionnel c'est un peu bizarre .. mais je l'aurais .. il sera à moi.. il me mangera dans la main.. mon beau professeur... c'est une question de jours voir de semaines tout au plus.. mais je suis sûre que je n'aurais pas grand effort à faire.. et jouer la jeune femme timide et prude ça marche bien … Ashley, ma sœur, avait raison de me répéter d'arrêter de jouer les femmes directes que les hommes aiment sentir que ce sont eux qui mènent le jeu.. Je me vois déjà, lui et moi ici dans ma maison qui deviendra la notre avec nos deux enfants.. j'espère qu'il me demandera vite de l'épouser.. j'ai hâte de devenir maman... de toute façon je lui en parlerais rapidement dès que nous serons ensemble.. Un mariage à Noël ça conviendra très bien !

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Quinze jours déjà que j'avais intégré cette université.. j'appréciais chaque jour qui passait.. les cours étaient excellents, mes deux colocataires étaient rapidement devenues mes deux meilleures amies.. nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble en dehors des cours que nous ne partagions pas .. Molly étudiait l'architecture et Morgane la publicité.. nous partagions une même passion pour le shopping et le cinéma..

Du côté d'Ezra, les choses allaient bien mieux qu'il y a un an en arrière entre nous.. j'apprenais à lui faire à nouveau confiance... il m'avait avouer n'avoir personne au début mais depuis une semaine il voyait son assistante.. Sarah. J'avais eu du mal à me faire à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir vraiment quelqu'un, et encore plus de mal à me faire à l'idée de le voir avec elle mais c'était comme ça .. je lui avais dis qu'il devait tourner la page et c'est ce qu'il faisait.. je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, même si cela m'avait paru étrange quand il m'avait pris à part après un cour pour m'en informer.. Il m'avait avouer encore penser à moi et m'aimer encore.. et j'avais l'impression qu'il avait compris qu'il me manquait.. mais je lui avais menti en disant que j'avais quelqu'un moi aussi.. je n'avais pas été claire sur ce que je voulais réellement et c'est ce qui avait dû faire qu'il avait tourné la page et qu'il était avec elle maintenant...

On était samedi, j'étais assise sur une couverture, dans le parc un panier à côté de moi pour pouvoir grignoter pendant que je dévorais le livre qu'Ezra nous faisait étudier depuis la rentrée, j'adorai l'histoire, comme à son habitude il savait choisir un bon livre. Non loin de moi, il y avait une famille qui profitait de ce jour ensoleillé pour passer du temps ensemble, je me surprenais à sourire en regardant de temps à autre, levant le nez de ma lecture, le papa courir avec son fils derrière le ballon et rire de bon cœur dès qu'un des deux tombait dans l'herbe fraichement coupée.. ou encore les deux amoureux entrelacés sur le banc à quelques pas de là, où bien alors les trois jeunes filles qui faisaient un jogging autour du plan d'eau où les canards se trempaient..

Une nouvelle fois où je levais le nez de mon livre, pour prendre un petit encas dans mon panier je vis arrivé Ezra en compagnie de Sarah... Ils avaient eux aussi décidé de profiter de cette après midi ensoleillée pour faire une ballade. Quand il m'aperçut, Ezra fit un petit détour et vint vers moi.

- Hey, salut.. tu profites du soleil toi aussi ?

- Oui, je me suis dis qu'un bon livre et le parc ensoleillé feraient bon ménage..

- Hum.. Aria je voulais te présenter officiellement Sarah..

- Sarah, voici Aria.. mon élève et amie, nous présenta Ezra

- Enchantée Sarah, dis-je en lançant un sourire à la jeune femme qui dès que j'avais commencé à discuter avec Ezra lui avait agrippé la main comme pour me montrer que c'était SON homme et que je devais en rester loin !

- Oui ! oui enchantée dit-elle, visiblement agacée.. On y va Ezra ? C'était un rendez-vous amoureux logiquement.. tu m'avais promis.. tu sais que je n'aime que quand nous sommes tous les deux !

- .. hum .. oui oui nous y allons.. désolé.. bon samedi Aria.. bye..

Bye..

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Nous nous éloignions d'Aria, Sarah avait eu une réaction qui ne m'avait absolument pas plu.. ce comportement était inadmissible et je comptais bien lui en toucher deux mots quand nous serons seuls à mon appartement, où nous avions prévu de passer la soirée. Je m'étais décidé à inviter Sarah finalement, après avoir reconsidéré le fait de retourner avec Aria, malgré ma conversation avec ma mère à ce sujet, je n'avais pas trouvé le courage d'en parler à Aria, de plus vu comme notre relation amicale s'était améliorée je ne voulais pas ruiner tout encore une fois.. je préférais l'avoir dans ma vie comme amie que de ne pas l'avoir du tout...

- Non mais incroyable comment elle a osé te regarder quand même ! Me lança Sarah

- Qui dis-je ? Faisant mine de ne pas comprendre..

- Ben .. Aria … je ne l'aime pas du tout.. je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose dans son regard.. je ne l'aime pas du tout .. heureusement qu'on ne la reverra plus !

- Pardon ? de quoi parles-tu ? Pourquoi on ne la reverra plus ?

- Et bien tu es à moi maintenant.. les autres femmes ne peuvent donc plus t'aborder ou te parler …

- Tu rigoles ? c'est une blague n'est ce pas ?

- non ! je suis sérieuse.. c'est comme ça Ezra.. si tu es avec moi tu ne peux plus voir aucune autre femme..

- Mais c'est impossible ça.. je rencontre des femmes à mon travail.. j'ai des amis femmes et Aria en fait partie il est hors de question que je ne leur parle pas .. qu'est ce que c'est que cette attitude ?

- Ce n'est pas une attitude c'est un fait ! Me lança Sarah d'un ton un peu trop sec à mon goût !

- Nous en reparlerons une fois chez moi .. on y va d'ailleurs .. je veux rentrer lui lançai-je très énervé par ce que je venais d'entendre

- Oh ! Ezra .. tu veux que nous soyons juste nous deux.. qu'as-tu en tête ? la même chose que moi je suppose.. c'est normal .. je suis tout ce qu'un homme désire .. et tu me désires n'est pas mon Ezra. ?.. me répondit-elle visiblement très excitée.. et pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit que moi .. mais qui est cette folle ? mais qu'ai-je fais en voulant être avec elle.. ? nous allions devoir avoir une bonne explication..

Arrivé à l'appartement, j'avais à peine eu le temps de refermer la porte derrière moi, qu'elle se jeta sur moi.. ses lèvres collées aux miennes, elle cherchait visiblement à prendre le contrôle de celles ci.. Je la repoussais en lui attrapant les deux bras...

- Stop ! arrête ! qu'est- ce que tu fais ?

- Je donne un baiser à mon homme .. pourquoi ? Dit-elle en ôtant son chemisier .. dévoilant sa poitrine qu'elle plaqua contre moi !

- Mais arrête ! tu ne sens pas que je suis énervé.. que je n'ai pas envie de ça maintenant.. nous devons parler !

- Mais parler de quoi ? tu ne m'as pas amené ici pour me faire l'amour ? tu sais que j'en ai tellement envie Ezra... fais moi l'amour Ezra...

- Mais tu vas arrêter à la fin... je n'en ai pas envie et à vrai dire je n'ai plus vraiment envie de quoi que se soit avec toi ! tu t'es entendu tout à l'heure... m'interdire de parler aux autres femmes.. à mes amies.. à Aria ! mais pour qui te prends- tu ? il est hors de question que ça se passe comme ça entre toi et moi... si tu veux que nous soyons en couple tu ne dois plus jamais te comporter comme ça ! je déteste la jalousie et la tienne est visiblement très excessive ! Je ne vivrais pas comme ça .. Sarah il en est hors de question ! Lui criai-je alors qu'elle remettait son chemisier visiblement elle aussi à présent très énervée comme je l'étais à présent..

- Alors c'est de ça qu'il est question ! Aria ! c'est à cause d'elle tout ça ! tu la veux hein.. tu veux être avec elle , c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas la rayer de ta vie... je l'ai sentie dès qu'on s'est approché d'elle au parc …

- Mais n'importe quoi il n'est pas question d'elle ici mais de toi et moi, de ton attitude !

- Je la déteste.. elle va me prendre mon homme .. je le savais que ça m'arriverais .. les autres femmes ne peuvent s'empêcher de voler celui des autres femmes.. de la jalousie c'est tout … râlait-elle en faisant les quatre coins de la pièce …

- Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! ça ne va pas du tout …Écoute je crois que toi et moi ça ne marchera pas .. je ne recherche pas ce genre de relation... je ne recherche pas ça du tout... j'ai fais une erreur en essayant d'avoir une relation autre que professionnelle avec toi !

- Tu ne peux pas .. je te l'interdis tu entends ! je t'interdis de me quitter .. on va rester ensemble .. en décembre tu m'épouseras.. d'ailleurs pense à la demande je veux quelque chose de romantique et aussitôt après le mariage on fait notre premier enfant.. c'est déjà décidé ! alors non ! tu ne me quittes pas ..

- Mais tu es folle ! sors .. sors de chez moi et n'y remets plus les pieds ! nos relations vont restées professionnelles à partir de maintenant ! et rien de plus !

- Non hors de question ! tu ne me quittes pas .. je te l'ai dis je te l'interdis !

- Sors où je te jette dehors ! mais tu es vraiment folle ! je dois rêver... mais ça ne va pas bien du tout ... non mais ! je n'en crois pas mes oreilles... sors .. sors de chez moi !

Elle me gifla ..

- Tu le regretteras Ezra.. tu ne peux pas me laisser juste comme ça .. me laisser être folle amoureuse de toi et me jeter pour cette Aria ! tu vas voir elle et toi vous vous en mordrez les doigts de m'avoir fait ça ! et elle sortit en claquant la porte !

Non mais quelle histoire ! me dis-je à moi même sous le coup de l'émotion.. Cette jolie rousse est en fait bien dérangée.. et bien ! je décidais alors de sortir me changer les idées.. j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.. je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir eu cette conversation aussi irréelle ..

Alors que je me promenais sans but.. je me retrouvais de nouveau dans le parc que nous avions traversé Sarah et moi plus tôt avant cette …. conversation... et où nous avions croisé Aria, ce qui avait déclenché toute cette histoire hallucinante d'ailleurs… Elle était encore assise son livre à la main, elle était si jolie, assise là.. plongée dans l'histoire que j'avais choisi d'étudier en cours..

- Aria ? Dis je doucement en m'approchant d'elle .. Je te dérange ? m'asseyant à côté d'elle sur la couverture qu'elle avait étendue sur l'herbe..

- Ezra.. ! je ne pensais pas te revoir... où est Sarah ?

- C'est fini … nous deux c'est fini..

- Quoi ?!

- Oui ce n'est rien.. je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires...

- Tu ne m'ennuies pas me répondit-elle avec son si joli sourire..

- Elle m'a fait toute une crise de jalousie .. me parlant de mariage en décembre et de bébés aussitôt..

- Pardon ?! mais elle est folle...

- Non tu crois ?! Et … elle ne voulait pas que...

-Que quoi ?

- Que je continue à te parler …

- Ohhhh

- Et çà je ne peux pas Aria... je ne peux pas... même si j'ai probablement vraiment ruiné toutes mes chances d'être avec toi et encore plus que la première fois que je t'avais dis ces mots... je ne veux pas te sortir de ma vie.. je me contenterai d'être ton ami si ça me permet d'être prêt de toi de temps en temps... tu es une personne si précieuse Aria, quand tu entres dans la vie de quelqu'un amicalement ou amoureusement tu y restes pour de bon.. on n'imagine plus vivre sans toi … j'ai cet honneur de t'avoir dans la mienne et même si c'est seulement ton amitié que je peux espérer avoir c'est déjà le plus grand des bonheur pour moi... arrivai-je finalement à lui dire.. ce que je voulais depuis le premier jour où je l'ai revu à l'université.. mais qui me faisait si peur de lui avouer..

- Ezra... c'est si …

- Oui... dis-je en mettant dans ma voix tout les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle..

- Si... si... dit-elle.. une larme coulant sur sa joue...

- Oh ne pleure pas, je ne veux pas voir de larmes sur ton si joli visage.. lui dis-je en essuyant cette perle qui continuait à rouler le long de sa joue...

Je me penchais alors vers elle, prenant son visage dans mes mains, je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes, espérant qu'elle ne me rejette pas.. ce qu'elle ne fit pas, au contraire, elle entrouvrit les lèvres, répondit à mon baiser.. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent avec autant d'ardeur qu'à nos débuts voir plus encore.. ma langue trouva la sienne .. et nous restâmes comme ça à nous embrasser pendant quelques minutes encore... quand mes lèvres quittèrent les siennes.. j'ouvris mes yeux pour me plonger dans les siens..

- Aria... oh .. Aria... je t'aime tellement

- Ezra.. tu sais que je t'aime aussi.. tu sais à quel point je t'aime aussi.. mais … tu es à nouveau mon professeur..

La réalité me rattrapa alors ... et oui j'étais encore son professeur … elle était encore mon élève… l'histoire se répétait de nouveau...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

En rentrant chez moi, après avoir quitté Aria au parc.. je n'arrivais pas à effacer de ma tête ce merveilleux baiser que nous venions d'échanger.. même si la conversation qui avait suivi ne m'avait pas réjouis le cœur.. ce baiser restait dans ma tête et je le revivais encore et encore... parce qu'il allait être le dernier apparemment que nous échangerions.. Aria était claire à ce sujet, à moins que je ne trouve une solution pour que notre relation soit possible au grand jour, il était hors que question pour elle d'être avec moi de nouveau. Elle se refusait à revivre la même chose, elle voulait vivre comme tout le monde, pouvoir sortir au restaurant, se promener avec son petit ami, lui tenir la main en public et ne plus jamais avoir à se cacher.. .. Seulement voilà, j'étais son professeur.. Ce job que je venais d'obtenir était celui dont j'avais rêvé depuis un bon moment déjà.. elle adorait l'Université qu'elle avait choisi pour étudier.. aucun de nous deux ne voyaient laisser tout ça tomber.. On s'était quittés tristes et conscients que notre amour était de ceux qui étaient impossibles..

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, envahi par un tel sentiment de tristesse, et de désespoir.. j'allais finalement la perdre ? .. je ne pouvais pas tout avoir ? Ce n'est pas juste .. pourquoi tout cela nous arrive à nous ? Pourquoi nous ? Je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil...

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

- Maman .. ohhh je suis tellement heureuse de t'entendre.. si tu savais Maman.. dis-je en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Bébé ! que se passe-t-il ? Je pensais que tu étais heureuse dans ta nouvelle vie .. raconte moi .. ne pleure pas Aria … je suis là... dis moi...

- Ohhh Maman.. c'est si injuste.. cette vie est si injuste...

- Tu m'inquiètes Chérie .. qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est Ezra .. maman.. il .. il … les sanglots étranglaient ma voix et je n'arrivais pas à parler..

- Calme toi ma puce.. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

- Oh rien .. c'est juste dis-je.. en retenant mes larmes.. Il se trouve juste qu'il est chef du Département de Littérature et mon professeur.. à l'Université..

- OOOhhh.. en effet et que s'est-il passé.?.

- Et bien.. on a essayé de discuter de la situation.. on a fini par admettre l'un comme l'autre que nous pouvions passer au dessus de ça et se faire à cette situation..

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ça...

- Il avait même rencontré quelqu'un .. on devenait amis...

- Je ne comprends pas tes larmes .. chérie..

- J'y viens maman... Elle lui a fait une crise de jalousie aujourd'hui parce qu'elle refusait qu'il me parle.. ils ont rompu.. et il m'a rejoint... il a dit de si jolies choses Maman .. et j'ai compris..

- Tu as compris quoi … ? Aria .. dis moi ..

- Il m'a regardé.. il m'a embrassé.. et je lui ai rendu son baiser.. c'était tellement merveilleux maman... on s'aime encore...

- Je le savais ça ma fille... que tu l'aimais encore .. tu me le répètes à chaque fois qu'on se parle... ce n'est pas une nouvelle...

- Mais qu'il m'aime en retour encore.. tu ne le savais pas... mais on ne peut pas Maman... on ne peut pas..

- Oui je vois .. vous voilà de retour au début et je sais que ce n'est pas la vie que tu veux...

- Alors je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas de lui .. et de nous si ça implique de se cacher encore.. seulement ni lui ni moi ne voulons arrêter ce que nous faisons... lui son boulot.. il est fait pour ça et moi mes études …

- Je comprends ma puce.. écoute.. tu dois te demander ce qui est le plus important pour toi.. l'écriture .. ou Ezra.. je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire mais mon cœur... je ne crois pas que tu sois faite pour l'enseignement …

- Maman !

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu adores écrire... ta passion c'est l'écriture pas l'enseignement.. n'ai-je pas raison ?

…... je ne répondis pas .. j'étais en train de penser à ce que ma mère venait de me dire..

- Aria ?

- Oui Maman … oui tu as raison... tu as raison... Maman … tu as raison...je dois te laisser.. merci.. je t'aime... je t'aime maman

- Je sais bébé … je sais .. je t'aime aussi...

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Les coups répétés à ma porte d'entrée.. m'avaient sorti de mon sommeil .. j'essayais de reprendre mes esprits tout en allant voir qui donnaient ces coups.. qui pouvait venir à cette heure ? J'ouvris et elle se tenait là … devant moi... son sourire magnifique illuminait son visage...

- Aria !?

- Je peux entrer Ezra ? Je dois te parler ..

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.. Aria.. je suis ton professeur.. et tu ne veux pas de cette vie..

- Justement Ezra... c'est de ça que je veux te parler.. laisse moi entrer ..je te promets que tu ne risques rien pour ton travail... je ne ferais rien qui puisse te blesser tu te rappelles ?

- Entre... lui dis-je.. encore étonné de la voir ici... Je refermais la porte derrière elle..

- J'ai appelé ma mère.. et ..

- Écoute Aria.. on ne peut pas tu l'as dis toi même .. on devrait mieux laisser ça.. et ne plus se voir.. tu ne crois pas..

- Ezra...

- Mais je ..

- Ezra ! chut.. me dit-elle en posant son doigt en travers de ma bouche pour me demander de me taire..

- Écoute.. on ne veut pas de cette relation si on doit se cacher..

- Oui.. c'est pourquoi tu devrais..

- Ezra.. j'ai dis chut ! me répondit-elle amusée..

- Alors on aura pas à se cacher..

- Quoi ?

- Voilà, ma mère m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose.. j'adore écrire .. je veux écrire..

- En quoi ça va nous aider à être ensemble ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je veux écrire pas enseigner... je n'ai pas besoin de diplôme en littérature pour écrire.. pour enseigner oui mais je ne veux pas enseigner.. enseigner c' est ta passion.. c'est ton truc.. pas le mien.. je veux écrire... être publiée.. être lue .. alors je vais arrêter mes études... je n'en ai pas besoin pour écrire...

- Aria.. non.. je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi... jamais..

- Mais je ne sacrifie rien.. Ezra.. je vais vivre ma passion à fond.. écrire comme j'aime le faire.. et puis je vais t'avouer que j'ai hésité longuement quand je me suis inscrite à l'université entre la littérature et la photographie.. tu sais que j'aime ça.. alors c'est ce que je vais faire... étudier la photographie.. devenir photographe et je pourrais continuer à écrire pour moi tu as dis qu'écrire pour soi c'est de la passion pure.. je veux vivre cette passion …

- Tu es sûre .. ? vraiment sûre ?

- Ezra...

- oui ?

- Tu attends quoi pour m'embrasser ? Me lança t-elle … avec un large sourire..

- De t'emmener à notre premier rendez-vous jeune fille...

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dis que tu voulais une relation normale.. alors c'est ce que tu vas avoir … je vais t'emmener à notre premier rendez-vous... comme ça aurait dû se passer dès le début.. et je t'embrasserai surement à te raccompagnant chez toi... enfin seulement si je suis satisfait de mon premier rendez-vous...

- Ezra... ! dit-elle en me poussant légèrement … je m'éclatais de rire et je la prenais dans mes bras...

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

C' est d'un pas bien décidé que je me dirigeais le matin suivant notre conversation voir le Doyen de l'Université pour lui expliquer ce que j'avais prévu pour mon avenir.. je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, parce que le soir même Ezra et moi allions avoir notre tout premier rendez-vous.. et je ne pouvais être plus heureuse...

Après lui avoir expliqué que j'arrêtais mes études de littérature parce que je m'étais rendue compte que je ne voulais pas suivre ce cursus.. il m'avait souhaité bonne chance.. Je sortais de son bureau convaincue et soulagée.. je savais au plus profond de moi que j'avais pris la bonne décision.. Il me restait à présent à trouver une bonne école de photographie..

C'est en rentrant à ma chambre d'un pas léger que je venais de réaliser qu'il me fallait la tenue parfaite pour le premier rendez-vous parfait.. J'appelais alors Molly, elle n'avait pas cours ce matin et serait sûrement d'accord pour un peu de shopping..

- Molly ? C'est Aria.. un peu de shopping ça te dit... ? je dois trouver la tenue parfaite pour ce soir.. je te raconterai en chemin

- Pas de soucis.. ça va me faire du bien de sortir... on se retrouve dans 10 minutes en bas du dortoir...

- D'accord à tout de suite..

Nous avions déjà fait plusieurs boutiques .. je m'arrêtais soudain devant une vitrine.. il y avait une robe magnifique sur le mannequin

- Celle-là elle est parfaite ! vite entrons ..

- Aria.. Aria.. j'aimerai au moins que tu me dises pourquoi c 'est si important que tout soit autant parfait..

- Je te l'ai dis j'ai un premier rendez -vous ce soir..

- Oui mais pourquoi ça te rend autant...

- Autant quoi ? Heureuse... parce que c'est spécial Molly.. c'est lui... c'est le bon..

- Euh comment tu peux le savoir ? C'est votre premier rencard !

- Pas exactement, en fait

- Comment ça ?

- Tu te rappelles mon histoire avec le professeur ?

- Oui et alors.. ooohh c'est lui ?

- Oui.. c'est lui..

- Et il est très important pour toi donc...

- Oui c'est lui .. je te l'ai dis, c'est le bon.. allez entrons !

Molly fut obligée de partir alors que je réglais mon achat, ses cours commençaient bientôt, je la serrais dans mes bras pour la remercier de m'avoir accompagner dans ma recherche de la robe parfaite. Je décidais de me faire plaisir ensuite jusqu'à l'heure à laquelle Ezra devait passer me prendre. Il n'était que midi.. et nous devions nous retrouver à 18h30. Je m'arrêtais déjeuner dans un petit restaurant végétarien où Morgane m'avait emmener deux jours plus tôt .. puis je pris ensuite la direction du salon de beauté pour une manucure et un soin du visage . Quel plaisir de se relaxer et de profiter de toute une journée à ne penser qu'à soi.. Je continuais ma ballade vers une boutique de chaussures où je trouvais la paire parfaite et la pochette qui complétait la tenue. Me restait à trouver quelques accessoires et tout serait comme je le voulais. La boutique suivante répondit à mes attentes.. il était seize heures quand je me décidais à rentrer.. Je posais tous mes paquets sur mon lit, et pris la direction de la salle de bain, en avant pour une bonne douche? Je me devais d'être impeccable. Une fois ma toilette terminée, j'enroulais une serviette autour de mon corps et je décidais de m'occuper de mes cheveux, Ezra aimait que je les relève. Il disait que ça laissait apparaître ma nuque et qu'il aimait s'imaginer y déposer de tendres baisers. Je m'affairais donc à réaliser une jolie coiffure. Puis ce fût au tour du maquillage. Je décidais de mettre l'accent sur mes yeux et de ne pas forcer sur mes lèvres, rien de pire qu'un gloss qui colle pour un premier baiser, même si ce n'est pas notre premier, il sera le premier de notre nouvelle relation. Et il devait comme tout le reste être parfait. Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge qui annonçait dix sept heures quinze, je décidais de mettre un peu de musique pour me relaxer, car plus l'heure approchait et plus je devenais nerveuse. Ce qui était totalement stupide puisque je savais qu'avec Ezra tout irait bien. Assise dans mon fauteuil, je me laissais bercer au son des notes de musique.. ça fonctionnait plutôt bien.. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je décidais enfin de revêtir ma robe. C'était une robe bustier bleue marine. Elle me faisait une jolie silhouette, j'enfilais ensuite la paire d'escarpins que j'avais choisi quelques heures plus tôt, puis les accessoires. Un joli collier argenté venait agrémenté le tout, et je mettais à mon poignet un petite chaine de la même couleur assez discrète.. Je terminais de me préparer en m'aspergeant de quelques gouttes de parfum. Je me contemplais alors dans le miroir, j'étais plutôt satisfaite de mon image, quand mon téléphone vint m'interrompe.. C'était un message d'Ezra qui m'avertissait qu'il était en bas à m'attendre . Je glissais mon téléphone dans ma pochette, de quoi ajuster mon maquillage au cours de la soirée, mes clefs.. et je sortais de ma chambre, le cœur battant.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Je patientais en bas de son dortoir, j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade, j'étais tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin vivre une histoire comme tout le monde et avec Aria qui plus est. Personne ne pouvait être plus heureux que moi à cet instant. J'avais fais faire un joli bracelet de fleur pour elle. C'est ce qu'on fait lors d'un premier rendez-vous, n'est-ce-pas ? Je regardais les étudiants qui passaient devant moi, lorsque j'entendis la porte derrière moi s'ouvrir.. Elle était là.. la femme la plus belle que je n'avais jamais vu .. Celle qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis notre rencontre dans ce bar, et j'avais prévu pour nous le plus merveilleux de tous les rendez-vous...


	6. Chapitre 6 : lingerie fine

- Tu es magnifique Aria, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Comment veux-tu que je te résiste ?

- C'est le but Mr Fitz.. c'est le but .. répondit-elle, contente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi

- Tu es diabolique.. répliquai-je lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.. C'est pour toi, dis-je en lui tendant le bracelet de fleurs

- Oh ! Ezra il est magnifique, tu n'aurais pas dû

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est ce qu'on fait pour un premier rendez-vous.. lui répliquais-je. Je peux ?

- Je t'en prie.

Je lui passais le bracelet autour du poignet, mes yeux alors plongèrent dans les siens, je me sentais transporté de bonheur, si je m'étais écouté je l'aurais embrassé tout de suite, mais ce n'était pas possible.. ce doit être un vrai rendez-vous, je lui ai promis et on n'embrasse pas la jeune femme qui nous accompagne dès les cinq premières minutes.

- On y va ? Lui demandai-je alors ?

- Je te suis.. me répondit-elle en me prenant le bras. Où allons-nous ?

- C'est une surprise.. tu verras bien

- Oh ! Ezra allez ! Dis-moi

- Non une surprise est une surprise.. on y sera bien assez tôt

Je l'accompagnais jusque ma voiture, je lui ouvris la porte.

- Quel gentleman ! Me lança-t-elle !

- Je me dois d'être le parfait gentleman, c'est la règle, lui dis-je amusé. Alors que je refermais la porte et que je me dirigeais du côté conducteur pour nous emmener au lieu de notre rendez-vous.

Après avoir traversé quelques rues, nous arrivâmes au parc où j'avais prévu d'emmener Aria, il y avait une projection en plein air d'un vieux film en noir et blanc, comme nous les aimions tant. J'avais prévu un panier de pique-nique. J'avais pris grand soin à tout préparer pour que tout soit parfait.

- Ezra.. une projection en plein air.. c'est si... romantique...

- Je savais que tu aimerais. Je sortis le panier du coffre, et lui tendis la main. Je peux te tenir la main ?

- Bien sûr .. dit-elle

Nous essayâmes de trouver une bonne place, parmis tous les couples qui étaient déjà installés. Je finis par repérer la place idéale, sous un arbre.. Je posais le panier, sortais la couverture que j'avais emmené pour que nous puissions nous asseoir. Je l'invitais à s'installer.. et en ouvrant le panier je lui tendais un verre et lui versait à boire. Une fois mon verre rempli, je lui proposais un toast.

- A notre premier rendez-vous ! Qu'il soit le premier d'une multitude d'autres..

- A nous Ezra ! Elle trempait ses lèvres dans le verre, je la regardais faire en buvant le mien me demandant comment j'allais tenir une soirée entière sans l'embrasser. Mais je m'étais promis de lui donner un baiser en la raccompagnant, il fallait que ça se passe comme dans les comédies romantiques..

Alors que le film commençait, elle se rapprocha de moi et se blotti contre mon épaule, je passais mon bras autour des siennes et nous restâmes entrelacés comme ça jusque l'entracte. Je lui proposais alors une boite contenant une salade que j'avais préparé moi même, je voulais l'impressionner..

- Merci, ça à l'air bon, j'ai faim..

- Bon appétit, ma douce..

- Bon appétit à toi aussi.. me répondit-elle.

Tout en mangeant, nous discutions de la première partie du film, chacun y allait de ses arguments.. Nous adorions débattre de nos idées.. C'était tellement agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés avec qui on arrivait à parler si facilement. La deuxième partie du film reprit, et elle se remit dans la même position qu'au début, mes bras autour de ses épaules. Une fois la projection terminée, je lui proposais de l'emmener manger une glace pour terminer notre repas. En route, nous abordions différents sujets, comme le mariage d'Ella et de Zack, ma réconciliation avec ma mère, mon passage au tribunal pour avoir des droits sur Malcom avec un verdict négatif pour moi ce dont à quoi Aria compatissait. Le reste de la soirée était divin.. on décidait de finir par une ballade sur la plage. Aria ôta ses chaussures.. et me prenant par la main elle se mit à courir dans le sable.. nous étions seuls au monde.. je la regardais rire.. courir.. tremper ses pieds dans l'océan.. je décidais que c'était le parfait moment pour un premier baiser.. L'attrapant par la taille, je la tirai vers moi. Nos corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Je posais une main sur sa joue, l'autre entourant sa taille et je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.. Elle ouvrit ses lèvres, nos langues ne tardèrent pas à s'entremêler. Et nous nous laissions alors emporter par la passion. Plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus le baiser devenait intense, fougueux.. Ma main descendit de sa joue à sa nuque, je la serrais contre moi, y mettant tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle... Une de ses mains était sur ma nuque et l'autre parcourait mon dos. Je sentis d'un coup qu'elle la passait sous ma chemise.. Le contact de sa main sur ma peau me procura un frisson dans le corps tout entier..

- Aria.. non...

- Quoi ? ..

- Ne .. ne fait pas ça .. je ne pourrais pas..

- Tu ne pourras pas quoi ?!

- Résister bébé, résister.. j'ai déjà tellement envie de toi. ..

- Et c'est mal ?

- C'est notre premier rendez-vous.. on ne peut pas.. je ne peux pas .. je t'ai promis une relation normale, avec un premier rendez-vous et d'autres qui vont suivre.. Le temps de te faire l'amour n'est pas encore venu... même si je … j'arrivais à peine à continuer elle continuait à m'embrasser d'abord dans le cou, puis à la naissance de mon torse que laissait apparaître ma chemise qu'elle avait déboutonée de quelques boutons...

- Même si tu quoi ? Demanda-t-elle continuant ses caresses et ses baisers.. qui me donnaient de plus en plus de mal à résister..

- J'ai envie de toi .. bébé.. j'ai envie de toi... je reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. La pression que j'exercais cette fois était encore plus fougueuse que la première fois .. je cédais à son charme, je ne pouvais résiter une seconde de plus... je commencais à soulever sa robe et attraper une de ses cuisses pour la soulever jusqu'au niveau de ma hanche... Mes lèvres descendèrent plus bas, pour parcourir son cou.. ses épaules dénudées.. j'étais pris dans un tel tourbillon que j'aurais pû lui faire l'amour là .. sur la plage..

- Ezra.. Ezra.. dit-elle alors.. brisant le silence qui reignait pendant cet échange langoureux.. arrête.. arrête..

- Mais mon amour, tu m'a rendu fou avec tes baisers.. et tu me demandes d'arrêter maintenant.. tu es... cruelle.. lui dis-je d'une mou boudeuse..

- Tu l'as dis toi même c'est notre premier rendez-vous... une jeune femme correcte n'accepte pas de faire l'amour le premier soir.. que vas-tu penser de moi ?

- Que tu es diabolique ! lui répliquai-je.. déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je sais .. Mr Fitz.. je sais .. mais c'est le privilège des femmes de rendre fous les hommes et de décider quand ce moment arrive.. Il va falloir être patient mon cher...

- Comment devrai-je tenir si tu agis comme ça.. Ne me torture pas .. c'est si difficile de te résister... regarde.. regarde comme tu es magnifique... Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir la chance de pouvoir tenir ton corps entre mes mains, presser tes lèvres contre les miennes.. je n'en reviens pas d'avoir cet honneur d'être aimé par une femme si exquise, si délicieuse, si magnifique...

- Qui a dit que je t'aimais ? Dit-elle en éclatant de rire..

- Ohhh toi tu vas voir ! lui rétorquai-je commençant à la chatouiller...

Elle se débattait alors et se mit à courir sur la plage en riant de plus en plus fort.. Je lui courru après et fini par la rattraper.. nous tombèrent alors tout deux sur le sable.. je me redressais pour me trouver au dessus d'elle, je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens...

- Je t'aime Melle Montgomery, je t'aime infiniment..

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent encore et nous échangâmes de nouveau un baiser passionné.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Nous en étions à notre sixième rendez-vous, Ezra m'avait réservé à chaque fois de merveilleuses surprises. Un dîner dans un restaurant romantique où il avait loué la terrasse juste pour nous deux, qu'il avait fait décoré de guirlandes lumineuses, ce qui avait donné à l'endroit un côté féerique. Une autre séance cinéma, une lecture publique à la bibliothèque, une ballade en barque sur le plan d'eau.. Ce soir nous avions décidé de nous retrouver pour un dîner romantique chez lui. Mais ce soir, c'est moi qui avait une surprise pour lui. Il m'avait donné les clefs.. Il travaillait jusque vingt heures ce soir là , et j'avais proposé de cuisiner. Mais j'avais autre chose en tête.. J'étais allée plus tôt dans la journée, dans ce magasin de lingerie devant lequel nous étions passés l'autre jour en nous rendant à la lecture publique à la bibliothèque. Il avait regardé plusieurs modèles très jolies.. sexy mais pas vulgaires. .. et m'avait avoué qu'il adorerait un jour me voir porter ce genre de délice.. La vendeuse était une bonne conseillère et elle m'avait aidé à bien choisir. Je voulais quelquechose de vraiment féminin.. Fini la période de l'adolescence, j'étais à présent une femme et je voulais qu'il en soit bien conscient. J'avais donc choisi un ensemble trois pièces en dentelle noire. Un soutien gorge, une culotte et un porte jartelle auquel j'avais ajouté de jolis bas et un peignoir de soie noir également. Me restait à choisir des escarpins, les talons étaient pour moi ce qui rendait les jambes des femmes encore plus sexy..

J'étais chez Ezra, son appartement était magnifique.. je l'adorais vraiment. Il était parfait. J'avais compris aussitôt quand il me l'avait fait visiter pourquoi il avait craqué sur l'annonce. J'aurais fait comme lui. Il ne serait plus très long maintenant. J'avais juste le temps de passer ma lingerie, de mettre dans la chaine hifi un cd de musique très romantique.. Je décidais de l'attendre étendu lassivement sur le canapé. Il m'avait envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il partait de son bureau. Il en avait alors pour à peine dix minutes. La clef tourna dans la serrure. Je le vis apparaître, il referma la porte derrière lui, posa son cartable sur le sol et alors qu'il leva le regard vers moi pour me dire bonjour il resta figé.. la bouche grande ouverte.

- Bonjour, chéri lui lançai-je ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Je .. euh... je .. euh..

- Et bien alors mon amour, que t'arrive-t-il lui demandais-je amusée, ma tenue faisait visiblement de l'effet sur lui. Je me dirigeai alors vers lui, alors qu'il n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre.. Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres en guise de bonjour.

- Oh .. Mon amour.. tu es si … murmura-t-il alors.

Et en instant.. Il me souleva, mes jambes s'aggripèrent à sa taille. Il me plaqua contre la porte d'entrée, ses lèvres alors exercèrent une telle pression sur les miennes que je poussais un petit cri.. Il devint très préssant, très masculin, très mâle .. en continuant à m'embrasser. Je sentais qu'il aimait le spectacle et qu'il voulait me montrer qu'il était bel et bien un homme.. Ses lèvres descendirent sur mon cou puis à la naissance de ma poitrine.. Il poussait des sortes de grognement de plaisir.. J'étais satisfaite de moi. Sa réaction était même au delà de ce que j'attendais. Il me maintenait par un seul bras, montrant encore une fois qu'il était l'homme et tout en continuant à m'embrasser il m'emmena dans la chambre à coucher. Il me posa sur le lit sans relâcher son étreinte. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps, ses lèvres déposaient des baisers de plus en plus intenses sur la naissance de ma poitrine.

- Je peux .. je peux retirer cette dentelle qui recouvre cette si merveilleuse poitrine ? Me demanda-t-il ?

- C'est fait pour ça .. Mr Fitz.. c'est fait pour ça..

- Hummm, grogna t-il de plaisir.. tout en otant mon soutien gorge qui laissa apparaître mes seins.. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur l'un d'entre eux.. et de son autre main attrapa le deuxième avec vigueur.. - Tu me rends fou.. lâcha -t-il.. tu me rends tellement fou...

- J'en suis ravie.. c'était le but.. je voulais tellement te faire plaisir..

- Mon amour.. sais-tu à quel point je t'aime ? Finit-il par lâcher alors qu'il recommençait à caresser mes seins.. ce qui me provoqua un frisson dans le bas du dos... Il continua de m'embrasser en descendant le long de mon ventre, s'attardait sur mon nombril.. puis de ses deux mains il enleva ma culotte ..

- Humm.. grogna-t-il encore... visiblement de plus en plus excité .. il semblait ne plus pouvoir se contrôler face à moi. J'avais éveillé en lui tellement de plaisir qu'il laissait tout éclater sans retenue.. il me caressait, m'embrassait.. et s'appliquait à me donner le plus de plaisir possible.. j'étais à présent dans le même état que lui.. j'avais envie de lui en moi.. tellement envie...

- Ezra... Ezra... vient … vient lui dis-je le suppliant presque.. Il ôta alors sa chemise, son pantalon et son boxer. Il était à présent nu... Il entra alors en moi.. Je poussais un cri de plaisir.. Il caraissait mes jambes encore recouvert de mes bas.. Ce qui visiblement l'excitait encore plus...

Nous continuâmes à faire l'amour comme ça jusque tard dans la nuit, entrecoupant nos ébats pour reprendre des forces et manger un peu.. Nous finîmes par nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre au petit matin, épuisés par une nuit incroyable.. Heureusement pour nous, le week-end était arrivé et nous pourrions dormir autant que nous voulions le matin suivant.


	7. Chapitre 7 : une nouvelle étape

Il était onze heures quand j'ouvris les yeux.. Ezra n'était plus dans le lit à côté de moi... Je m'asseyais scrutant la chambre, il n'était pas là non plus.. Je pris quelques secondes pour me réveiller d'avantage, et me dirigeais dans la salle de bain attrapant au passage sa chemise qui trainait sur le fauteuil, celle qu'il portait la veille au soir.. Je l'enfilais et me regardais dans le miroir. J'avais les traits fatigués, preuve que la nuit fût courte. Fixant le miroir je repensais à cette merveilleuse nuit, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait été la première. Pourtant nous avions déjà fais l'amour, mais cette fois ci, c'était comme ci rien ne l'avait retenu, et il avait été un amant encore plus merveilleux qu'avant. Je brossais mes cheveux, nettoyais mon visage, puis je m'attaquais à mes dents.. une légère touche de parfum, et je me sentais prête à le rejoindre, je voulais qu'il me trouve à mon avantage dès le réveil.. Je sortais de la salle de bain, alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre..

- Mon amour, me lança-t-il tu es réveillée !

- Oui .. il y a quelques minutes..

- Je voulais tellement te réveiller en t'embrassant.. dommage..

- Tu peux toujours m'embrasser...

- Ne le dis pas deux fois ! S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et me donna un baiser fougueux..

- Et bien lui lançai-je ! Quel baiser !

- Je suis tellement fou de toi... je n'arrive pas à me raisonner.. tu as un tel pouvoir sur moi.. mon ange..

- Ce qui veut dire que je pourrais tout obtenir de toi ? huumm intéressant..

- Tout ?! oh non quand même pas ! Je suis romantique, je suis dingue de toi mais je suis un homme, ma beauté, ne l'oublie pas.. j'ai ma fierté...

- Tant mieux Mr Fitz parce que je recherche la compagnie d'un homme un vrai.. d'ailleurs tu en connais un ? Lui dis-je pour le taquiner..

- Alors toi tu vas voir ! répondit-il en me jetant sur le lit.. Il se mit au dessus de moi et commença à déboutonner la chemise que j'avais passé.. Et aussitôt posa ses lèvres sur ma peau et me caressais avec ses mains si douces et si puissante à la fois.

- Encore ? Lui lançais-je !

- Mais tu sais que j'ai envie de toi sans arrêt je te l'ai dis, je n'arrive pas à te résister, tu as un pouvoir sur moi.

- Et tu penses avoir assez d'énergie ? Humm j'en doute cher amour... la dernière fois de cette nuit m'a semblé avoir eu raison de toi...

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ? tu .. tu n'as pas aimé.. ohhh je suis désolé.. je croyais que... Et à ce moment j'éclatais de rire ! Tu vas me le payer dit- il alors resserrant son étreinte.. et il passa un bon moment à me montrer de quoi il était capable... Quand nos corps retombèrent chacun d'un côté du lit, nous étions plus fatigués qu'à notre réveil..

- Tu m'as totalement épuisé me lança Ezra...

- C'est toi qui m'a totalement épuisé.. Mr Fitz.. Il va falloir qu'on se calme un peu.. à ce rythme on ne sera plus capable de faire quoi que se soit...

- On se devait de rattraper le temps perdu.. ça m'avait manqué de faire l'amour..

- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Demandais-je étonnée

- Et bien.. je .. comment dire... je n'ai eu personne à part Sarah depuis notre séparation.. et nous n'avons rien fait elle et moi...

- Tu veux dire que ça faisait plus d'un an que tu n'avais pas fais l'amour ? Je suis impressionnée ! Lui répondis-je plutôt contente parce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait touché intimement aucune autre femme que moi.. et j'aimais cette idée..

- Je …. on peut changer de sujet... tu m'embarrasses avec tes questions... Melle Montgomery !

- Oh … je ne voulais pas te blesser désolée, bébé... m'excusais-je en posant un baiser sur sa joue...

- Que dirais-tu d'un bon petit déjeuner ? Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama t-il alors …

- Oh oui alors... moi aussi j'ai très faim.. je répondais en me levant - Mais avant une bonne douche et on file prendre un bon petit déjeuner à la terrasse d'un bar .. Tu es partant ?

- C'est parti, va prendre ta douche .. je prend la mienne juste après.. me répondit-il..

- Ce serait trop si je te demandais de venir la prendre avec moi ? Essayais-je de proposer.

- Bébé me dit-il en me prenant par la taille, prends du temps pour toi … On aura encore bien d'autres occasions de prendre des douches ensemble.. on a assez fait l'amour pour le moment, laissons nos corps reprendre des forces, veux-tu ?

- Oui tu as raison.. Je déposais un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres et je filais dans la salle de bain.

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Je profitais qu'Aria soit parti sous la douche pour ranger rapidement la chambre.. j'ouvrais la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce.. Je fis le lit.. et ramassa les affaires éparpillées partout sur le sol.. que je déposais dans le sac prévu pour la laverie. Je préparais ensuite mes vêtements, je choisis un jeans et un tee shirt, nous étions samedi, pas de cours à donner, pas de travail de prévu.. je pouvais donc mettre quelque chose de décontracté. Je me dirigeais ensuite dans la cuisine, et je mis la vaisselle de la veille dans le lave vaisselle. J'aimais garder mon appartement propre ..

- Quel homme d'intérieur ! Me lança Aria qui était sortie de sa douche. Elle ne portait qu'une serviette autour d'elle.

- Et oui .. tu vois je n'ai que des qualités.. lui dis-je en riant..

- Je le savais déjà ça … me répondit-elle. Tu peux prendre la douche ajouta-t-elle

- D'accord..

J'allais à mon tour sous la douche pendant qu'Aria terminait de se préparer.. Une fois prêts, nous décidions de sortir prendre notre petit déjeuner. Le soleil brillait, c'était encore une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Nous marchions main dans la main, discutant de tout et de rien comme tous les couples, ça sonnait tellement bien de penser à nous comme un simple couple.. Quel bonheur de ne pas se cacher, de ne pas se demander si A va encore se servir d'une de nos sorties contre nous, ou bien si Aria sera en colère si elle apprenait un de mes mensonges.. J'étais heureux d'en avoir fini avec tout ça.. On allait pouvoir penser à l'avenir .. et l'avenir depuis que nous avions recommencer à sortir ensemble j'y pensais de plus en plus, mais j'avais peur d'en parler à Aria. J'avais peur de l'effrayer. J'avais un bon travail, un appartement très agréable, je me sentais prêt pour passer à l'étape suivante de ma vie, vivre avec l'amour de ma vie, me marier et fonder une famille. Je voulais vraiment passer à la vitesse supérieure. J'étais à un âge où c'est ce que à quoi on aspire et j'étais conscient qu'Aria était plus jeune, et n'en était donc surement pas à ce stade. J'avais donc de la réticence à lui en parler parce que j'avais peur que nos envies différentes finissent par nous séparer. Mais j'avais promis de ne plus rien lui cacher.. et de toute façon je savais que plus je retarderais ce moment, plus je me sentirais frustré de ne pas pouvoir passer à cette étape qui me tenait à cœur. Nous étions arrivés dans un petit café qui nous avait plu sur l'instant, nous avions commandé un copieux petit déjeuner et nous discutions de tout et de rien comme depuis notre sortie de l'appartement. Je me décidais alors à lancer le sujet.

- Hum.. Aria.. je .. je voudrais te parler de quelque chose... mais euh.. je ne sais pas comment te dire ça parce que j'ai peur que si tu n'es pas sur la même longueur d'ondes que moi, ça nous sépare de nouveau...

- Pourquoi penses-tu que ça pourrait nous séparer voyons … tu m'effraies un peu là … Ezra .. dis moi !

- Écoute, je suis à un âge où on pense à la prochaine étape.. et je me sens prêt..

- La prochaine étape ? tu peux préciser ?

- Vivre avec la personne que j'aime …

- OOOhh je vois … je vais t'avouer que ce n'est pas quelque chose à quoi je pense pour le moment.. mais je comprends et je le savais dès que nous avons commencer à nous fréquenter.. J'étais consciente qu'en sortant avec un homme plus âgé j'allais devoir faire face à ce genre de question...

- Et donc ? lui demandais-je... un peu stressé par sa réponse.

- Et bien... si je pense à nous, je dois l'avouer oui, je me vois bien vivre avec toi.. c'est bien tout ce que passer à la prochaine étape veut dire n'est-ce-pas ?

- Et bien je t'avoue que j'ai aussi envie de me marier et de fonder une famille...

- Je ne me sens pas prête à devenir maman Ezra, pas du tout, je dois trouver une école de photographie.. Je n'ai même pas encore cherché … je veux un emploi avant de penser à faire des enfants … dit-elle l'air un peu paniquée..

- Ne panique pas . lui dis-je pour la rassurer.. je ne veux pas d'enfant tout de suite ni me marier demain mais c'est quelque chose qui va venir dans quelques temps.. Pour le moment je veux vivre en couple.. alors qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je dis …. oui... oui Ezra je veux vivre avec toi … je veux vivre avec toi...

- Mon amour, je lui tellement heureux.. Je déposais un baiser sur la dos de sa main.. Quand veux tu me rejoindre ? Je suppose que tu as pas mal de choses à prévoir avec d'emménager.. lui demandais-je

- Non pas tant que ça .. j'ai juste à emballer mes affaires.. je n'ai emmener que des vêtements en venant m'installer dans ma chambre universitaire.. Mes affaires sont restées chez mes parents à Rosewood..

- Et bien si tu veux, on prendra tes vêtements et on s'organisera pour retourner chez tes parents pour prendre ce que tu veux .. qu'en penses-tu ?

- C'est parfait.. mais dis-moi ? Je .. je pourrais donner ma petite touche personnelle à ton appartement ?

- Notre appartement.. bébé .. notre appartement.. bien sûr que tu pourras y mettre ta touche personnelle... j'en serai ravi même. Quand veux-tu qu'on passe prendre tes vêtements ?

- Et bien.. maintenant !

- Ça me semble parfait..

- A moi aussi... à moi aussi...

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Je terminais le tour de ma chambre d'hôtel.. j'avais pris toutes mes affaires. J'étais heureuse de quitter cet hôtel que j'avais du intégrer. N'étudiant plus à l'Université je n'avais pu rester sur le campus, au grand regret de Morgane et Molly qui avaient pleurées toutes les deux quand je leur avais expliquer que j'arrêtais les études et que je partais de notre chambre. Perdre mes deux colocataires avait été très dur mais j'avais gagné deux amies et ça ne changerai jamais, je leur avais promis.. Ezra prit mes dernières valises pour les porter dans sa voiture qu'il avait été chercher afin de nous faciliter le transport. Il avait déjà mis tout le reste dans son coffre. Je me rendais pendant ce temps à l'accueil pour régler la note et je le rejoignis dans la voiture..

- Tu es prête pour ta nouvelle vie ? Me demanda -t-il pendant qu'il démarrait et quittait la place de stationnement..

- Oui... je suis prête... en avant pour la vie de couple...


	8. Chapitre 8 : la vie à deux

Nous avons passé le reste du week-end à faire de la place et à ranger mes affaires, nous sommes allés profiter du parc. Ezra a préparé ses cours pour la semaine suivante et moi j'ai fais quelques recherches sur internet pour savoir comment me lancer dans des études de photographie. J'avais trouver un cursus qui me convenait aux beaux-arts. Je voulais obtenir une licence en photographie professionnelle. J'avais préparé un dossier complet et comptait me rendre là-bas le lundi matin, je ne voulais pas rester plus longtemps sans rien faire ce n'était pas moi.

- Je vais devoir prendre le bus demain pour me rendre aux beaux arts, ce n'est pas à côté. Je vais devoir partir tôt.. expliquai-je à Ezra

- Tu peux prendre ma voiture si tu veux.. je ne suis qu'à dix minutes.. je peux y aller en vélo ou à pieds.. tu sais me répondit-il

- Je ne vais pas prendre ta voiture ! C'est gentil mais c'est ta voiture...

- Et alors ? Nous vivons ensemble maintenant bébé, ce qui est à moi est à toi aussi voyons.. ne discute pas prend la voiture...

- C'est gentil.. tu es tellement gentil.. lui dis-je en lui donnant un baiser pour le remercier.. Il m'attira contre lui .. resserra son étreinte... et me rendit mon baiser...

- C'était pourquoi ? Demandai-je

- Juste parce que je suis heureux . Vraiment heureux, je pensais t'avoir perdu à jamais avec mes mensonges.. et je suis là finalement avec toi, à vivre avec toi et à avoir des projets pour notre futur.. je suis juste tellement heureux.. tu me rends heureux Aria.. tellement heureux..

- Mais tu me rends heureuse aussi, tu me rends tellement heureuse aussi.. ne parlons plus du passé.. ne pense plus à tout ça.. c'est fini.. je t'aime lui dis-je

- je t'aime

J'arrivais sur le parking des beaux-arts, le bâtiment était immense et magnifique . Je me garais et descendais de la voiture, les papiers nécessaires à mon inscription en mains. Je n'avais pas rendez-vous pour le moment je voulais juste déposer un dossier de candidature. J'entrais dans le bâtiment dont l'intérieur n'avait rien à envier à l'extérieur.. c'était grandiose. Je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat et demandait à pouvoir déposer un dossier de candidature. La secrétaire me donna le fameux dossier et m'expliquait que je pouvais le remplir ici même et que si j'avais les documents demandés, elle pourrait m'obtenir une entrevue avec le Doyen, elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous prévu ce matin ni de réunion.. Je donnais mon accord, plus je déposais rapidement le dossier, plus j'aurais une chance d'être acceptée rapidement et de commencer mes études. Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais assise dans le bureau du Doyen. C 'était une femme d'un certain âge, très élégante. Elle me demanda mon dossier examinant tout les documents,

- Vous avez déjà quitté deux Universités ! Pour quelle raison ? Demanda t-elle

- Pour la première, les cours ne me convenait pas .. j'avais fais un mauvais choix au niveau de la localisation aussi et pour la seconde c'est plus personnel.

- C'est-à-dire me demanda-t-elle .. j'hésitais un instant à lui donner la vraie version, je me demandais ce qu'elle allait penser de ma relation avec Ezra. Mais je voulais être honnête et je n'avais pas honte de ma relation avec lui. Nous vivions ensemble à présent. Les gens devraient reconnaître que c'était sérieux entre lui et moi.

- Je suis tombée amoureuse ..

- Et c'est une raison de quitter l'université ?

- Je suis tombée amoureuse de mon professeur, nous vivons ensemble à présent. Notre histoire a commencé au lycée. Elle s'était terminée mais le hasard a voulu que nous nous retrouvions à l'Université et nous avons dû nous rendre à l'évidence que nous étions toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il occupe un poste important et je ne voulais pas qu'il compromette sa carrière pour moi. Et puis j'ai fais le point et je me suis rendue compte que je faisais fausse route que la photographie était ce que je voulais étudier.. ce que je voyais pour une simple passion était en fait ma vocation. Je veux être photographe.

- J'apprécie votre honnêteté, Melle Montgomery. Et puis vous me dites que vous vivez ensemble à présent. Ce n'est pas donc une passade.. c'est quelque chose de très sérieux.

- Oui nous pensons au mariage également, menti-je un peu pour appuyer mon argumentation. Ezra l'avait évoqué mais je n'étais pas prête.

- Très bien votre dossier me convient. Nous allons étudier tout ça en profondeur avec le comité et nous vous tenons informé très rapidement.

- Je vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous portez à ma candidature Madame le Doyen.

- De rien. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. A bientôt je l'espère.

- Moi aussi.. moi aussi.. Au revoir Madame.

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Mon cours venait de se terminer, cela me faisait toujours bizarre de ne plus voir Aria assise dans ma classe, mais je me consolais en sachant que je la retrouverais au soir. Je me rendais à mon bureau quand je reçu un message. C'était Aria « Mon dossier est déposé. J'ai pu rencontrer le Doyen. Reste à attendre la décision finale. Je viens te chercher ce soir ? Tu me manques.. je t'aime. » Je lui répondais rapidement et m'installait à mon bureau. J'avais une réunion de prévu à 13heures. Je cherchais le dossier dont j'avais besoin, il n'était nul part ..

- Sarah ! Demandais-je à l'interphone. Sarah était revenue travailler depuis ce matin, après avoir pris des vacances, elle avait eu besoin de faire le point avait-elle dit au Doyen.

- Oui !

- Je ne trouve pas le dossier pour la réunion de 13 heures.

- Je l'ai .. je finissais de régler quelques détails je te l'apporte.

- Elle entrait dans mon bureau. Et refermait la porte.

- Je peux te parler demanda -t-elle

- Bien sûr, lui répondis-je

- Je .. je voulais m'excuser pour .. pour tout.. j'ai bien réfléchi depuis notre conversation.. Je suis allée trop loin. Pardonne moi Ezra

- C'est pardonné.. ne t'inquiète pas... Tu as le dossier s'il te plait?

- On .. on pourrait peut être reprendre où on s'était arrêté ...je te promets que tu n'auras plus droit à ce genre de crise.. je te le promets.

- Sarah …

- Non ! ne réponds pas maintenant … réfléchis...

- Je ne peux pas Sarah... j'ai … j'ai quelqu'un...

- Ah... déjà.. !

- Oui .. écoute … J'ai toujours été amoureux d'Aria.. ça ne peut être qu'elle. Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble et nous vivons ensemble d'ailleurs. Je suis désolé pour tout Sarah vraiment. Ne m'en veut pas.. On pourrait peut être restés amis ?

- Je ne sais pas.. Pour le moment je vais m'occuper de mon travail... voilà le dossier...

- Merci Sarah.. je .. je suis désolé crois moi

- Oui... oui dit-elle en sortant de mon bureau..

Je soufflais.. ça n'avait pas été si dur que je l'imaginais. Un peu embarrassant mais cela avait été dans l'ensemble. Je me remis au travail. La réunion approchait et je voulais vraiment que tout soit parfait. J'avais prévu de faire une sortie avec les élèves de première année dans un musée qui renfermait en ce moment une exposition sur des auteurs contemporains que j'appréciais. Je voulais qu'ils aient l'occasion de les connaître aussi. Cela pouvait être bon pour eux d'un point du vue scolaire mais aussi personnel. Il fallait que j'intéresse les autres professeurs à mon projet.

Je déjeunais avec le Doyen avant notre réunion.

- Alors Ezra ? Le poste vous convient-il ? Vous appréciez votre emploi ? Me demanda mon supérieur

- Bien sûr Monsieur le Doyen c'est une superbe opportunité pour moi, c'est le poste que je convoitais depuis mes débuts dans l'enseignement. J'aime énormément être ici.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre .. Et avec Melle Montgomery les choses se sont arrangées ?

- Hum .. hum Comment savez vous que nous sommes en couple .. ?

- Mon petit doigt Mr Fitz.. rit-il ne soyez pas gêné... J'ai eu un appel de votre mère, elle s'inquiétait pour vous et voulait être sûre qu'elle avait mon soutien si jamais vous décidiez de quitter votre travail pour pouvoir vivre votre histoire. Elle savait que vous en étiez capable et ne voulais pas que vous vous sacrifiez...

- Mais elle ne se préoccupait pas qu'Aria se sacrifie ?

- Si elle m'avait demandé d'être indulgent si jamais vous retourniez ensemble.. Mais quand Melle Montgomery est venu dans mon bureau pour expliquer qu'elle s'était trompée de carrière et qu'elle voulait faire de la photographie, je n'ai rien fais pour la retenir. J'ai senti dans sa voix qu'elle avait trouvé sa voie .. alors je l'ai laissé partir... ai-je bien fais ?

- Oui vous avez bien fait.. Elle a vraiment envie de devenir photographe, elle s'est d'ailleurs inscrite aux beaux arts ce matin, nous attendons une réponse..

- Je peux appeler ma consœur si vous voulez pour lui en toucher deux mots.. ?

- Je .. je ne sais pas .. je ne veux rien faire sans demander d'abord à Aria.. Je vous en reparle.. Merci de votre proposition..

- Et tout est prêt pour la réunion alors ? Changea-t-il de sujet..

- Oui tout est prêt..

- Bien alors allons convaincre vos collègues ! Il est l'heure lança-t-il en se levant. Je lui emboitait le pas..

La réunion terminée, je retournais dans mon bureau. J'attrapais mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Aria. J'avais terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je me décidais à l'appeler finalement.

- Aria, chérie c'est moi

- Bonjour mon cœur, je suis heureuse d'entendre ta voix, tu me manques, la maison me paraît bien vide sans toi..

- Justement je t'appelai pour ça .. je pars ! le temps de rentrer à pieds et j'arrive. J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui. Tu veux que je prenne le dîner en passant ?

- Non non je viens te chercher. Que dirais-tu d'aller dîner en ville plutôt ? A part ma sortie de ce matin je ne suis pas sortie. J'aimerai prendre l'air..

- D'accord ça me paraît bien.. Je t'attend alors.. A tout de suite .. je t'aime

- Je t'aime

Je rangeais mes affaires. Et décidais d'aller attendre ma petite femme sur le parking. Sarah était à son bureau, je lui lançais un bonsoir rapide et quittait la pièce. Je passais par l'accueil en descendant, pour déposer quelques documents administratifs. Je n'avais pas voulu passer par Sarah. Au vue de notre dernière conversation, j'étais un peu gêné. Quand j'arrivais sur le parking Aria était déjà là.. Elle m'attendait à côté de la voiture et quand elle me vit elle couru vers moi.. et me sauta dans les bras... Je l'embrassais, j'étais heureux de la retrouver... et en la reposant, je la regardais conscient de mon bonheur...

_**Du côté de Sarah **_

C'est en quittant mon bureau et en arrivant sur le parking presque en même temps que lui que je la vis, elle, la voleuse d'homme ! Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras, il l'avait embrassé.. ça aurait dû être moi ! ça aurait dû être moi.. Je ne me laisserais pas faire .. elle me le paierai cette garce.. elle me le paiera !


	9. Chapitre 9 : La réception

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Les semaines s'écoulaient paisibles, nous profitions de notre bonheur. Aria avait eu une réponse favorable et avait commencé les cours de photographie aux beaux arts. De mon côté, je m'affirmais de plus en plus dans mon travail. J'aimais vraiment ça. Nous avions annoncé à nos familles respectives que nous étions non seulement réconciliés Aria et moi, mais que nous vivions à présent ensemble. Tous avaient pris la nouvelle avec joie. C'était comme ci tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre et que tout ce que nous avions dû traverser était récompensé par autant de bonheur à présent. Me lever chaque matin avec Aria dans mes bras était pour moi la plus belle chose au monde.. Je pouvais la regarder dormir des heures entières et apprécier ma chance à chaque seconde. Elle était si magnifique, comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse de moi ? Je n'avais jamais espérer avoir un jour une femme si belle à mes côtés. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer à quel point je serais heureux le jour où elle accepterait de m'épouser. Je le savais, j'allais un jour lui faire ma demande.. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi je lui aurais déjà demandé depuis un bon moment, mais elle n'était pas prête et je ne voulais pas la brusquer et risquer de la faire fuir. Elle avait accepté de vivre avec moi, c'était déjà un grand pas pour elle.

Nous étions samedi matin. Nous étions conviés à une réception à l'Université le soir même, enfin j'étais convié et les épouses l'étaient également. Aria avait été un peu réticente à accepter. Mais j'avais fini par la convaincre, en insistant un peu elle n'avait finalement pas pu résister à mes nombreux assauts. Elle dormait paisiblement, je la regardais depuis quelques minutes. Je voulais me lever, mais elle s'était endormie dans mes bras et je ne voulais pas risquer de la réveiller en bougeant, alors je restais là, mon bras quelque peu engourdi.. Mais ce n' était rien, pour elle j'aurais supporté toutes les douleurs, juste pour avoir le privilège de la regarder dormir.. si belle..

Elle finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux...

- Tu m'observes ! Dit-elle

- Je te regarde.. nuance.. tu es si belle mon amour..

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Quelques minutes.. je n'osais te réveiller...

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas levé alors ?

- Je ne peux pas tu es sur mon bras.. je ne voulais pas te réveiller.. alors je suis resté là.. mais je t'avoue que..

- Que quoi ?

- J'ai mal... dis-je en m'éclatant de rire !

- Mais tu es fou ! c'est officiel un jour j'épouserai un fou !

- Tu épouseras ?!

- Oui ce n'est pas le plan ?

- C'est juste que ….

- Que quoi Mr Fitz ? tu ne veux pas de moi comme femme ?

- Oh que oui alors.. c'est juste que je ne savais pas que tu pensais au mariage.. tu avais dis que tu n'étais pas prête..

- Je ne le suis pas.. pas encore.. mais je sais que je le serais et quand ça arrivera .. c'est toi que j'épouserai..

- Oh mon amour... tu sais que tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde...

- Je sais .. je sais... dit-elle en éclatant de rire

- Ton rire est juste divin... embrasse moi .. Melle Montgomery.. embrasse moi !

Elle s'exécuta de suite. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes.. Je l'attirais vers moi. Je resserrais mon étreinte. Et une fois de plus comme à notre habitude chaque matin, nous avons fais l'amour. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir envie d'elle, dès que mes mains commençaient à caresser son corps c'était inévitable.. j'en voulais plus.. toujours plus..

- Tu es insatiable Ezra.. c'est incroyable.. Crois-tu qu'avec le temps tu auras moins envie de moi ?

- C'est impossible mon petit cœur.. c'est impossible..

- Mais ça arrive à beaucoup de couples.. pourquoi ça ne nous arriverai pas ?

- Parce que simplement c'est toi et moi... on s'aime trop pour ça petit ange.. on s'aime trop pour ça..

- Même quand je serai énorme ..

- -Énorme ?

- Oui … quand je porterai ton bébé...

- Mon b... mon bébé... ! dis-je totalement surpris.. D'abord elle parlait mariage et maintenant bébé.. tout ça dans la même journée.. je devais rêver ce n'était pas possible.

- Oui ton bébé... qu'est ce qui est si bizarre ? Tu as dis que tu voulais être papa.. tu ne le veux plus ?

- Mais Aria.. tu m'as dis ne pas être prête pour toutes ces choses et maintenant tu es celle qui en parle... je ne comprends pas.. tu me tortures c'est ça ? Parce que ce n'est pas marrant tu sais ? J'ai vraiment envie de tout ça.. et de plus en plus... je ne dis rien parce que je ne veux pas te perdre et te brusquer.. et là tu plaisantes avec ça ! Je suis juste ….

- En colère .. je le vois bien... je ne voulais pas t'énerver.. Ezra..

- Non pas en colère... c'est juste que...

- Que quoi ? Tu dois tout me dire .. tu te rappelles ? plus de cachoteries !

- C'est juste que j'ai de plus en plus envie de fonder une famille.. j'y pense assez souvent depuis un bon moment.. et c'est dur parce que je sais que ça n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs années... mais je t'aime alors je mets ça de côté... mais je me demande parfois si ça va toujours être le cas..

- Si tu m'aimeras toujours ? Ezra... tu me fais peur là...

- Non … non .. bébé.. rassure toi .. bien sûr que je t'aimerai toujours voyons comment peux-tu en douter.. ? la rassurai-je l'embrassant avec passion pour lui montrer que je ne pourrais cesser de l'aimer... Ce que je veux dire c'est est-ce que j'arriverai à mettre mes envies de côté ?

- Ahh j'ai eu peur un instant.. écoute .. Ezra je t'aime.. tu le sais aussi... Quand nous avons parlé de ça, le jour où tu m'as proposé la vie à deux je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas prête.. et c'était vrai... mais notre relation a évolué depuis.. Et je commence à me faire à l'idée que peut être je me marierai et que je deviendrai maman plutôt que ce que je n'avais pensé..

- Tu … tu veux dire que ça ne sera peut être pas pour dans plusieurs années..

- Oui c'est ce que je veux dire... On pourrait peut être reparler de ça l'année prochaine .. qu'est-ce que tu en dis.. ?

- L'année...l'année prochaine... oh mon amour... je t'aime.. je t'aime... je... t'aime.. lui dis-je une boule dans la gorge... Je sentais les larmes monter... c'était trop de bonheur.. vraiment trop..

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Une larme coulait le long de sa joue... je n'en revenais pas de sa réaction.. Il paraissait si fragile à cet instant. Si amoureux que ça me faisait presque peur d'être aimer autant.. Je n'avais pas réaliser qu'il voulait à ce point devenir papa. Et à cette instant, l'image de Malcom me revint.. Bien sûr ! Quelle idiote.. bien sûr qu'il le veut. Découvrir qu'il était papa avait été un tel bonheur pour lui. Il avait pris son rôle tellement à cœur. Il avait aimé ce petit bonhomme à la seconde même où il l'avait rencontré et apprendre que Maggie lui avait menti sur sa paternité l'avait dévasté.. Alors bien sûr qu'il voulait devenir papa... c'était tellement évident maintenant...

- Et si on allait prendre un bon petit déjeuner ? Dis-je pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère ..

- Oh oui alors .. je meurs de faim..

- Alors je vais préparer des pancakes et du café.

- Ohhh tu vas cuisiner ?

- Oui mon amour... je te dois bien ça .. je viens de te rendre triste alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire...

- Tu ne m'as pas rendu triste... tu m'as rendu heureux.. c'était juste des larmes de bonheur... dit-il en m'embrassant.

Nous avons ensuite passé la journée à nous promener jusque vers quinze heures. J'avais ensuite rendez vous chez le coiffeur et la manucure. C'était une grande réception, je voulais qu'Ezra soit fier de m'avoir à son bras.. Et puis c'était ma première réception en tant qu'adulte. Je voulais la rendre un peu spéciale. Ezra me laissa devant chez le coiffeur et proposa de venir me reprendre quand j'aurais terminé. Je déposai rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres mais il me rattrapa vers lui et demanda un au revoir un peu plus approprié à deux jeunes amoureux. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et le baiser que nous échangeâmes alors.. me laissa quelque peu dans un état second quand il relâcha son étreinte..

- A plus tard .. mon cœur

- A plus tard répondis- je un peu ailleurs...

Je passais les deux heures suivantes à me faire plaisir.. La coiffeuse me fit un soin, me coupa les pointes et ensuite entreprit de me faire un joli chignon qui me donnait un air un peu plus âgé.. Ce qui était parfait pour l'endroit où je me rendais ce soir. Je me fis ensuite maquiller. Lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir je n'en revenais pas.. j'adorai vraiment mon reflet et j'espérai qu'Ezra l'aimerai tout autant. Je gagnais ensuite le salon de beauté pour ma manucure. Alors que j'étais installée en lisant un magazine, patientant pour mon tour. Une jeune femme me dévisageait.. Je la regardais de temps en temps, ne voulant pas qu'elle pense que je la fixais moi aussi. Et puis je réalisais que c'était Sarah. Sarah l'ex jalouse et folle d'Ezra... Sarah son assistante... Je lui fis un sourire gêné auquel elle répondit..

- Bonjour, me lança -t-elle

- Bonjour.. lui retournai-je

- Vous êtes très en beauté.. vous vous rendez à une occasion particulière ?

- Une réception... une réception avec mon petit ami.. avec … Ezra

- Ah.. ? Nous nous verrons là bas alors.. Je ...je ne savais pas que Ezra venait accompagné me lança-t-elle

- Oui, il le sera.. lui répondis-je agacée.. bien sûr qu'il le sera pensais-je .. comme ci elle ne le savais pas...

- Il ne m'en avait pas parlé... c'est bizarre... j'avais cru comprendre qu'il était seul.. Il ne parle jamais de vous … c'est étrange...

- Il... il ne veut surement pas étaler sa vie privée au travail... lui dis-je de plus en plus énervée.. Si elle voulait m'énerver je crois qu'elle y réussit très bien.. Mais que lui a-t-il trouvé Ezra… pensais-je

- Pourtant nous discutons beaucoup, surtout pendant nos déjeuners.. Je ne comprends pas qu'il ne vous ait pas évoqué une seconde...

L'employée m'appela à ce moment là.. je n'avais jamais été si heureuse que quelqu'un interrompe une conversation...

- A ce soir me lança Sarah

- A ce soir... lui répondis-je du bout des lèvres...

Une fois prête j'envoyais un message à Ezra. Il vint me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Quand je montais dans la voiture, il remarquait aussitôt que j'étais énervée.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as l'air... en colère …

- Rien... il ne s'est rien passé ! peut-on rentrer ?

- Aria... tu as l'air en colère .. dis- moi ! j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Rien... j'ai juste... juste croiser quelqu'un que je n'avais pas envie de voir.. c'est tout.. tu peux nous ramener maintenant ? je voudrais finir de me préparer...

- Ok.. dit-il sans insister... ce que j'avais apprécier. Je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec lui. Je ne savais pas dans quelle mesure Sarah avait menti.. Ne lui a-t-il jamais parlé de moi ? Ou a-t-elle dit ça pour me faire du mal ? Je n'avais pas envie d'évoquer le sujet.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Nous étions arrivés à la réception, Aria à mon bras j'étais le plus fier de l'assemblée, je crois. Tout aurait été parfait si elle n'avait pas été si énervé depuis son rendez vous de l'après-midi. Je n'avais pas réussi à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle n'avait rien voulu dire. Pourtant, je voyais bien que quelque chose la tracassait. Je passais de groupe en groupe pour la présenter à mes collègues. Elle semblait très à l'aise parmi tout ces professeurs. Être élevée par deux d'entre eux, avait dû être un bon entrainement. Elle prenait part aux conversations.. elle paraissait s' amuser et se détendre petit à petit .. j'en étais ravi.

- Tu veux une coupe de champagne mon amour ? Lui proposai-je

- Avec plaisir...

- Tu as l'air de t'amuser ..

- Oui .. c'est parfait.. merci de m'avoir invité.. tu as eu raison d'insister..

- J'en suis ravi .. lui dis-je déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Je m'éloignai pour gagner le bar et nous commander deux coupes de champagne. Alors que j'attendais d'être servi, une main toucha mon épaule.. C'était Sarah..

- Ezra .. bonsoir..

- Sarah..

- Alors tu t'amuses ?

- Oui c'est parfait.. et toi ?

- Bien mieux depuis que je t'ai trouvé...

- Sarah... je t'en prie... je .. je ne suis pas venu seul.. et nous en avons déjà reparler plusieurs fois.. tu avais promis de ne plus insister...

- Oui... excuse moi... Je te promets de ne plus en parler.. tu m'invites à danser ?

- Je suis désolé j'attends qu'on me serve du champagne...

- Et bien alors .. tu peux danser en attendant.. allez Ezra .. juste une danse...

- Je .. je ne sais pas Sarah...

- S'il te plait.. juste une... je te promets qu'après ça je ne t'ennuie plus.. promis..

- D'accord...

Nous allions alors sur la piste de danse. J'espérais que cela ne durerai pas trop longtemps. Je voulais rejoindre Aria. Mais je n'avais pas voulu faire de scandale, alors j'avais accepté la danse de Sarah. Je n'y prenais aucun plaisir. Nous dansions .. le morceau se termina et à ce moment.. je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prit mais Sarah se jeta sur moi et m'embrassait .. Je la repoussais une première fois mais elle recommença.. Quand je parvins à l'éloigner de moi... Je remarquais que des yeux étaient rivés sur moi.. Aria... Elle me fixait quelques secondes et je la vis s'enfuir …

Je courus après elle, et j'arrivais à la rattraper sur le parking...

- Aria ..attends .. ce .. ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ah oui. ?! J'ai bien vu pourtant.. tu .. tu l'as embrassé..

- Non.. Nonnnn c'est elle ! c'est elle qui s'est jeté sur moi... je te jure mon cœur … elle …

- Elle quoi ? Elle quoi ?

- Elle m'a fait des allusions pendant que j'attendais nos verres... je l'ai remise à sa place.. puis elle a voulu danser me promettant qu'elle n'évoquerait plus rien de notre histoire après cette danse et qu'elle accepterait de me laisser tranquille...

- Et toi .. tu ne l'as pas vu venir ?

- Venir quoi ? Non Aria .. non... lui dis-je essayant de la prendre dans mes bras..

- Ne me touche pas ! ne me touche pas alors que tu viens d'embrasser une autre femme..

- Je ne l'ai pas embrassé... Je te l'ai dis.. Mon amour .. je te jure... je n'ai rien fais.. je te promets.. elle.. elle s'est jeté sur moi et je l'ai repoussé... je t'aime.. tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi..

- Comment je peux te croire ? Hein Ezra … comment je peux te croire ?

- Regarde moi... regarde moi... je t'aime .. et je n'aime que toi.. elle ne compte pas.. elle n'a jamais compté... elle m'a embrassé et je n'y suis pour rien.. je t'assure.. mon amour.. s'il te plait..

- Je .. je ..

- Je ne veux pas te perdre.. Aria … s'il te plait … je ne veux pas te perdre .. pas encore .. je t'en prie.. pas encore... je t'aime... je t'aime...

A ce moment, le Doyen apparut et m'interpella.. Il avait besoin de moi.. Je devais retourner à l'intérieur.. je demandais à Aria de m'accompagner mais elle refusa. Elle préférait rentrer. Elle n'avait plus envie de s'amuser. Je la laissais à contre cœur. Je devais faire face à mes responsabilités du travail. Je l'excusais auprès du Doyen et de mes collègues prétextant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. En entrant dans la salle de réception, je croisais le regarde de Sarah, visiblement satisfaite .. un sourire au coin des lèvres .. elle paraissait fière d'elle... Que faisait-elle .. ? mais à quoi jouait-elle ? J'espérais le découvrir..


	10. Chapitre 10 : La réconciliation

Après avoir rempli toutes mes obligations à cette réception, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil pour trouver Sarah et lui demander à quoi elle jouait. Elle était visiblement déjà partie. Je regagnais ma voiture, je voulais aller retrouver Aria et la rassurer sur ce qui s'était passé. Je ne voulais pas la perdre, pas encore une fois.. A l'appartement, en ouvrant la porte je n'entendis aucun bruit, je me dirigeais alors vers notre chambre, Aria était dans notre lit. Je l'appelais doucement sans aucune réponse. Elle dormait déjà. Après un rapide tour dans la salle de bain pour me rafraichir et ôter mes vêtements, je la rejoignis dans le lit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était venue vivre avec moi, elle ne dormit pas dans mes bras cette nuit là.. J'arrivais difficilement à trouver le sommeil. Tard dans la nuit, épuisé je finis par m'endormir.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin, les images d'Ezra et de Sarah lèvres contre lèvres étaient encore présentes à mon esprit. Je me sentais triste et déçue.. Je me retournais et pu constater qu'Ezra dormait encore. Je le regardais quelques instants, et mes yeux s'attardèrent sur cette cicatrice.. celle qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait pris cette balle pour nous sauver de A, les filles et moi. Je passais doucement mes doigts dessus.. elle me rappela alors combien il m'aimait.. combien il devait m'aimer pour avoir pris cette balle à ma place, où à la place d'une de mes meilleures amies.. Je me sentis un peu moins en colère après lui, blessée encore un peu mais moins en colère. Je décidais de me lever et de le laisser dormir encore. Je n'avais pas encore envie pour le moment de discuter. Je préparais du café et de quoi manger. Puis une fois mon petit déjeuner avalé, je décidais d'aller me préparer. Cette douche me fit un bien fou. Comme nous étions dimanche et que j'avais pas mal de leçons à revoir je décidais de rester en tenue décontractée. J'enfilais donc une chemise d'Ezra, je me sentais bien quand j'en portais une.. j'enfilais ensuite en dessous un de mes boxers en dentelle. Je relevais mes cheveux en chignon désordonné.. Une fois prête je sortais de la salle de bain sans bruit, je ne voulais pas réveiller Ezra qui semblait encore dormir. Une fois dans la chambre je constatais que le lit était vide. Je pris une bonne respiration et je le rejoignis dans le salon. Il était assis à la table et prenait un café.

- Tu es là.. mon amour.. me dit-il, se levant pour me rejoindre. Il m'attrapa par la taille et voulu poser un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je détournais la tête. Je voulais le faire mariner encore un peu avant de lui avouer que je n'étais plus en colère. Il me lâcha alors. Je pu lire dans son regard la peur de découvrir ce que mon geste signifiait..

- On doit parler Ezra... dis-je en essayant de rester sérieuse..

- Non ! mon amour, non s'il te plait … ne .. ne.. répondit-il visiblement dans un état de nervosité .. - ne me dit pas que tu me quittes .. je t'en supplie.. je t'aime.. je t'aime .. répétait-il en boucle.. Une larme coula alors sur son visage... Il me fit alors de la peine.. Je voulais lui montrer que je n' étais pas contente.. que je n'appréciais pas mais je ne voulais pas lui faire peur à ce point.. Je voulais juste jouer un peu ma peste comme aime le faire les femmes..

- C'est bon.. Ezra.. c'est bon.. tout va bien... lui dis-je le prenant dans mes bras.. Il éclata alors en sanglot.. c'est la première fois que je le voyais à ce point dans cet état. Je l'avais déjà vu pleurer mais jamais autant..

- Je t'aime... je t'aime tant répétait-il entre deux sanglots..

- Écoute, j'étais en colère.. je .. je voulais juste te faire mariner un peu.. te montrer que je n'avais pas apprécier. Je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dis que tu n'y étais pour rien hier soir. Mais je me devais de marquer le coup.. Nous vivons ensemble maintenant, ce n'est plus une amourette d'adolescents et je voulais que tu comprennes que je ne laisserai aucune trahison passer.. Mais je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état.. calme toi Ezra .. calme toi...

Il resta un moment dans mes bras.. me serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Puis quand il fût calmer, il releva la tête.. me fixa quelques instants et me souleva dans ses bras.. j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il m'embrassa alors avec fougue. Je sentis sa langue forcer le passage entre mes lèvres pour trouver la mienne. Son baiser devint intense, passionné.. Il fit quelques pas et me posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Sans aucun mot, il déboutonna ma chemise et commença à embrasser mes seins.. je basculais un peu en arrière. Un frisson parcouru mon corps tout entier. Il se faisait doux et fort à la fois. Il mettait dans ses gestes toute la peur qu'il avait eu de me perdre et il la transformait en désir.. Sa peur avait été si grande.. son désir l'était tout autant. Il enleva mon boxer.. et me caressa l'entrejambe.. je poussais un cri de plaisir.. Il s'affaira à me donner du plaisir .. puis toujours sans aucun mot il ôta son pantalon de pyjama et entra en moi... Je sentais toujours la même hardeur, la même force de son désir.. Il me souleva alors, toujours en moi.. et me plaqua contre le mur de la cuisine.. ses reins exécutant des mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus fort.. Je sentais le plaisir grandir en moi.. j'étais complètement impuissante face à lui.. je ne dépendais que de lui à cet instant.. Il poussa un grognement de plaisir.. continuant ses mouvements de hanches de plus en plus fort.. cet instant me paru durer une éternité.. Il semblait ne pas se fatiguer et pouvoir durer comme ça des minutes entières.. Il donna encore quelques petits coups moins rapides.. toujours avec hardeur.. puis il arrêta... me fixa... et me reposa parterre... j'étais toute tremblante tellement le plaisir qu'il m'avait provoqué était intense.. Il m'embrassa une fois encore..

- Et bien ! lui dis-je

- Tu me crois maintenant ? Je t'aime.. je n'aime que toi.. je n'ai envie que de toi... tu as compris à quel point je n'ai envie que de toi ? Où veux-tu que je te montre encore ?

- Non... non j'ai compris lui répondis-je …

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre me dit-il .. Il quitta alors le salon, probablement pour la salle de bain. Je restais là quelques minutes à reprendre mes esprits. Sa démonstration de testostérone m'avait bien plu.. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu agir avec autant de masculinité et il fallait avouer que j'avais adoré ça.. Je le rejoignis dans la salle de bain, ramassant au passage mes vêtements qui ne lui avaient pas résisté. Je me rafraichissais et me rhabillais tandis qu'il terminait sa douche.

- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il attrapait la serviette pour se sécher ..

- Je pensais rester ici et étudier. J'ai pas mal de leçons à revoir. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- C 'est parfait.. je te veux pour moi seul aujourd'hui. Rester ici me paraît la meilleure solution.. j'ai besoin de t'avoir pour moi seul aujourd'hui..

- Que comptes-tu faire pendant ce temps ?

- Préparer mes cours.. te refaire l'amour.. lire un peu.. te faire l'amour encore... répondit-il

- Quel programme !

- Il te convient ?

- Il est parfait répondis-je lui donnant un baiser pour lui montrer que notre dispute était bel et bien du passé.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

J'avais entendu dire que faire l'amour après une dispute était bien meilleur, et j'avais pu le vérifier par moi même ce matin. Je n'avais jamais mis autant d'ardeur à faire l'amour à une femme, je n'avais pas eu énormément de conquêtes et je n'avais jamais éprouver le besoin de me comporter comme ça avec aucune autre femme qu'Aria. Cet ébat plus bestial, plus masculin avait eu l'air de lui plaire qui plus est.. Je n'étais pas mécontent de moi. L'incident étant clos nous passions la journée comme prévu à l'appartement. Aria était installée sur le sol, à plat ventre.. ses feuilles de cours éparpillées devant elle.. Je lui trouvais un air très sexy posée de la sorte, je la trouvais sexy d'ailleurs à chaque chose qu'elle faisait. Je la regardais étudier, allongé sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur l'histoire. Je revenais sans arrêt à Aria.. Je pensais au pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi. Je ne connaissais pas le pouvoir de l'amour, et je le découvrais avec elle. Ce que j'avais ressenti pour Jackie, au point de vouloir l'épouser à l'époque de l'Université, n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais pour elle. En y pensant, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, me disant à moi même à quel point j'avais pu être stupide de m'être rendu malheureux pour elle sachant ce que je ressentais maintenant pour Aria. On ne connait pas ce qu'est l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'on le rencontre vraiment et ce jour là.. on se sent bien ridicule d'avoir pleuré pour des histoires qui n'étaient que si peu importantes.

- A quoi penses-tu comme ça ? Me lança t-elle

- A toi.. je pense à toi.. et au pouvoir que tu as sur moi..

- Oh j'ai du pouvoir sur toi … ?

- Oh oui alors … répondis-je

- Et que fait-il ce pouvoir ?

- Il fait que je ne peux détacher mon regard de toi et que je ne peux pas terminer ce fichu bouquin que j'ai prévu de faire étudier à mes élèves

- Oh ! Mr le professeur ce n'est pas bien.. !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça …

- Pourquoi … Mr le professeur redit-elle visiblement amusée de la situation

- Arrête sinon tu ne pourras pas continuer à étudier longtemps je te préviens.. lui lançais-je alors ..

- Ah oui ?...Mr le professeur dit-elle une troisième fois.. en éclatant de rire..

Je bondis alors du canapé, la roula parterre pour la mettre sur le dos et je commençais à l'embrasser tendrement..

Mais qu'y-a-t-il en toi Melle Montgomery ? Qu'y-a-t-il en toi pour me faire tout oublier et ne penser qu'à te serrer dans mes bras et poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes..

- On appelle ça l'amour Mr Fitz... on appelle ça l'amour ! répondit-elle

- Et bien.. je suis heureux que l'amour m'est frappé... alors... dis-je en l'embrassant de plus belle.. Nous succombions alors une nouvelle fois.. et je lui fis l'amour plusieurs fois encore ce jour là, avec plus de tendresse que ce matin.. Nous nous endormions le soir même dans les bras l'un de l'autre.. Notre dispute de la veille bien loin à présent.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Mise au point

Le jour suivant, après m'avoir déposé et embrassé tendrement Aria se rendit aux beaux Arts où elle avait classe. Je lui avais encore laissé la voiture. Cette situation me convenait parfaitement. J'aimais qu'elle m'accompagne au travail, je pouvais profiter d'elle jusqu'à la dernière minute. Je lui avais promis de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes avec Sarah aujourd'hui. L'incident de samedi soir ne devait pas se reproduire, même si la réconciliation fut excellente. Je n'avais plus jamais envie de disputes avec Aria. Nous en avions eu assez.

J'entrais dans mon bureau, lançant un rapide bonjour à Sarah. J'attrapai le nécéssaire pour ma première heure de classe, heureusement aujourd'hui j'en avais quelques unes ce qui me tiendrai éloigné de mon bureau un moment, et de Sarah par conséquent. Néanmoins, en repassant devant son bureau je l'informais que nous devions discuter avant la fin de la journée. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers ma salle de classe. Je commençais à sortir mes affaires, mon téléphone émit une sonnerie m'annonçant un message. Il venait d'Aria « Je suis arrivée. Tu me manques déjà. Passes une bonne journée. Je t'aime jusque la lune et retour ». Son message était tellement adorable que je laissais échapper un petit gloussement. Je répondis rapidement alors que la sonnerie retentissait « Tu me manques aussi terriblement.. Passes aussi une bonne journée. Je t'aime jusque la lune et retour aussi. » Les élèves s'installèrent et je commençais le cour. A la pause déjeuner, je décidais de retourner voir Sarah, elle était encore à son bureau et s'apprétait à partir déjeuner.

Je peux te voir une seconde ?

Oui .. bien sûr

Qu'avais-tu en tête à la réception ? Tu sais que je suis avec Aria ! Pourquoi cette mise en scène ?

Ce n'était pas une mise en scène, rien n'était prévu.. c'est juste que tu me plais Ezra et je sais que c'est réciproque. J'ai vu le regard que tu portais sur moi à notre rencontre. Je ne te laisse pas indifférent. On était tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre à danser. J'ai juste pensé que tu en avais envie autant que moi.

Mais tu savais que je n 'étais pas venu seul à la réception.. Tu n'as pas pensé que ça aurait pu faire souffrir Aria ?

Je suis désolée.. Elle a du t'en vouloir. Je suis désolée pour votre rupture.. Je suis là.. tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi

Mais nous n'avons pas rompu, les choses sont arrangées..

Vous.. vous n'avez pas rompu ? je croyais .. je l'ai vu partir.. j'ai pensé que..

Nous nous sommes expliqués et tout est arrangé. Je te demanderai à présent de tenir tes distances. Oui je l'avoue, tu m'avais plu à notre rencontre mais j'étais célibataire. Je ne le suis plus. Nous avons rompu toi et moi. Maintenant je suis en couple avec Aria et nous comptons rester ensemble. Je suis amoureux d'elle.

Mais..

Il n'y a pas de mais.. Ecoute moi Sarah. Je déteste être méchant. Mais si tu continues à agir de la sorte, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'en avertir le Doyen et de lui demander une autre assistante. Je suis bien clair ?

Oui .. d' accord j'ai compris dit-elle en quittant son bureau.

J'étais content d'avoir enfin pu mettre les choses au clair. J'envoyais un message à Aria avant de sortir déjeuner. « J'ai mis les choses au point avec Sarah, nous serons tranquille désormais ». Il ne fallu que quelques secondes pour que j'obtienne une réponse. « Tu es adorable. Merci d'avoir fait ça pour nous. Je te récompenserai ce soir pour ça ».. Je ne pu m'empêcher de répondre ce qui donna alors suite à une série de messages érotiques que nous échangions pendant toute l'heure du déjeuner.

_**Du côté de Sarah**_

Le temps du trajet jusque la cafétaria n'avait pas suffit à me calmer. Ils étaient encore ensemble. Mon plan de samedi soir n'avait pas fonctionné. J'étais encore plus énervée par la conversation que nous avions échangé Ezra et moi. Il l'aimait soit disant, il était juste aveuglé par elle. Elle l'obligeait à ne voir qu'elle mais il finira vite par se rendre compte qu'elle s'est mise en travers de nous et je le récupérais.. Je mettrais un autre plan à exécution. Il faut que je réfléchisse un peu en attendant je vais faire ce qu'il me demande. Elle pensera être tranquille et c'est à ce moment que je passerai à l'offensive. Il est à moi... Elle finira par le comprendre cette garce !

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Il me restait une heure de classe après le déjeuner et j'avais terminé pour la journée. J'avais envoyer un message à Molly et Morgane. Je leur avais proposé de nous retrouver autour d'un verre, je ne les avais pas vu depuis des jours. J'avais pas mal de choses à leur raconter.

Alors comment s'est la vie de couple ? Demanda Molly. - Ezra marche toujours sur l'eau ?

Oh oui alors ! il est juste si.. adorable

Tu en as de la chance, répliqua Morgane.. J'aimerai trouver un homme comme ça.

J'ai pris le seul modèle qui existe leur dis-je amusée

Il n'a pas de frère ? Questionna Molly

Si un, Wesley. Il est plus jeune que lui. Il a notre âge.

Et comment est-il ? m'interrogea Morgane

Et bien.. il est mignon dans son style. Mais je préfère le grand frère.

Oui mais il est prit ! S'exclama Morgane

Oui que oui alors ! Il l'est dis-je.. Même si certaine personne ont du mal à se le rentrer dans la tête !

De qui parles-tu demandèrent les filles, en cœur

Sarah.. son assistante !

Ah oui l'ex totalement folle dit Molly

Pire que ça ! Elle a encore frappé ce samedi.. leur expliquai-je

Raconte ! Dis Morgane. Je leur racontai alors toute l'histoire. Je leur expliquai aussi notre réoncilition.

Je suis officiellement jalouse ! S'exclama Molly. Il est adorable, gentil, attentionné et en plus c'est le meilleur amant du monde.. ce n'est pas juste ! pas juste ! pas juste ! Dit-elle

Nous nous regardions alors toutes les trois et nous finimes par éclater de rire.. Après quoi nous décidions d'aller faire du shopping. J'avais envie de trouver de quoi décorer la maison. Peut être quelques coussins pour le canapé, ou bien un vase ou une lampe pour notre chambre. N'avoir à penser qu'au choix de deux ou trois coussins me faisait un bien fou si on compare avec ce qui avait occupé mes idées pendant mes années au lycée. Que la vie est belle ! Pensais-je alors.

En rentrant à la maison, je réfléchissais au repas que j'allais préparer pour le soir même. Je voulais cuisiner pour Ezra. J'étais passé par le vidéo club, et j'avais louer quelques DVD. Il y avait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas fait une soirée devant un bon film. Tout était prêt, je n'attendais que l'appel d'Ezra pour aller le récupérer au travail et commencer notre soirée. En attendant, je décidais de réviser mes leçons. Je n'avais pas envie de rater mon année. Et de la réussite de cette première année dépendait mon passage en seconde, et à la possibilité de commencer les stages en entreprises. J'avais hâte de m'immerger dans le monde du travail. La sonnerie du téléphone de l'appartement vint m'interrompre. Je pensais que c'était Ezra mais c'était sa mère.

Diane ! Je suis heureuse de vous entendre.

Moi aussi Aria. Ezra est-il là ?

Non, il n'est pas encore rentré du travail. Vous voulez lui laisser un message ?

Je le rapellerai ne t'inquiètes pas.. me répondit-elle

D'accord je lui dirai que vous avez appeler dès qu'il rentre.

Merci.. euh Aria.. ?

Oui Diane ?

Je .. je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement.. Je n'ai pas été juste avec vous. Et je tiens à vraiment m'en excuser

Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est du passé. Tout est oublié mais j'apprécie vraiment vos mots.

C'est gentil.. Je vous embrasse Aria. J'espère vous voir bientôt conclut-elle

Moi aussi. Au revoir. Et je raccrochais. J'étais contente d'avoir pu entendre ces mots de la mère d'Ezra en personne. Il m'avait déjà dit que sa mère s'excusait mais l'entendre de vive voix me donnait l'impression que maintenant tout était parfait. Ce fut cette fois mon portable qui sonna.

Aria.. bébé.. c'est moi ! J'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui. Tu viens me prendre ?

Bien sûr .. je pars à tout de suite. J'attrapai donc mes clefs de voiture, mon sac et je sortais de l'appartement pour rejoindre Ezra. A peine dix minutes plus tard, j'étais arrivée sur le parking, il s'y trouvait déjà. Il entra dans la voiture. S'avança vers moi.. et me réclama un baiser !

Alors quel est le programme de ce soir ? Demanda-t-il

Un bon repas et un bon film répondis-je

Excellent ! Mais tu m'as promis plein de choses n'oublie pas !

Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? L'interrogeais-je n'ayant aucune idée de ce à quoi il faisait allusion..

Tes messages du déjeuner .. mon cœur... tu as déjà oublié ?

Ezra ! tu es incorrigible

Non ! Je suis un homme tout simplement dit-il. Ce qui nous entraina dans un fou rire qui dura jusqu'au retour à la maison. Ce soir là, nous n'avons encore une fois pas regardé tous les passages du film. Je me rendais compte à présent de la différence entre un amour d'adolescent et d'un amour adulte. Vivre ensemble nous rapprochait d'avantage et notre amour grandissait chaque jour qui passe ce qui expliquait ce besoin de faire l'amour si souvent. Il paraît d'après Molly que ça passe au bout d'un an. Que c'est une histoire d'hormones. Mais je ne pense pas que dans notre cas à Ezra et moi ce soit les hormones. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre dès les premières secondes. Ce genre d'amour existe peut être que pour un petit nombre de privilégiés dont j'étais heureuse de faire partie.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Trop de fatigue

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Le temps passait paisible au côté d'Aria. L'incident datant de quelques semaines avec Sarah, nous profitions du calme de notre vie de couple. Après toutes les épreuves que nous avions traversé, nous avions bien droit à un peu de répits. Aria avait trouvé un stage chez un photographe en plus de ses cours, elle était ravie. Mais je la trouvais fatiguée depuis quelques jours. Elle avait les traits tirés. J'essayais au maximum de lui faciliter la vie en m'occupant des tâches ménagères mais j'avais l'impression que ça ne suffisait pas. Ce soir là encore elle rentra tard.

- Bonsoir mon amour.. comment te sens-tu ce soir ?

- Je suis épuisée.. Et puis j'ai du attraper quelque chose j'ai vomi deux fois aujourd'hui. Me dit-elle

- C'est officiel ! Je suis inquiet pour toi. Tu dois aller voir le médecin.

- Mais non... ça ira Ezra.. ça ira ne t'inquiètes pas c'est juste quelque chose que j'ai du manger qui n'a pas passé. Ne t'en fais pas ..

- Comment ne pas m'en faire, ma chérie, voyons. Tu es pâle, fatiguée depuis quelques temps et là en plus tu attrapes un virus. Tu dois être en forme pour tes études. Tu dois reprendre des forces. Et puis quel petit ami je ferais si je ne t'obligeai pas à faire attention ? Dis moi ?

- Tu es un amour, Ezra..

- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre un bon bain, pendant que je nous prépare de quoi dîner ? Ensuite, tu iras directement dans notre lit et je te ferais un bon massage.

- Ça me semble le programme le plus parfait pour une soirée..

Je m'affairai dans la cuisine.. quand un bruit sourd retenti dans la salle de bain. Paniqué, je courais aussitôt voir ce qu'il se passait. Aria était étendue, parterre, inconsciente ! Je me penchais alors vers elle..

- Aria .. Aria.. mon cœur tu m'entends ? Elle ouvrit les yeux.. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

- Je.. j'ai sentie ma tête tournée.. puis un bourdonnement.. et le trou noir.

- Tu as fais un malaise mon amour.. tu m'as fais peur ! Tu n'as plus le choix, je t'emmène aux urgences !

- Non.. non ça va aller.. je dois être juste très fatiguée.. je vais aller m'allonger.

- Tu .. tu es sûre ?

- Oui oui ! Tu peux m'aider à passer mon pyjama et me mettre au lit s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur mon cœur.. Je la soulevais alors et la portais jusque notre lit. Je lui ôtais ses vêtements et l'aidait à passer son pyjama.

- Merci..

- Je vais aller te chercher une bonne soupe d'accord ? Je n'en ai pour pas longtemps le temps d'aller la prendre et revenir. Tu penses pouvoir restée seule ?

- Oui je reste dans le lit, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- D'accord. Je mets ton téléphone à côté et si tu as un soucis appel.. d'accord ?

- Oui.. ça va aller .. je t'assure.. tu peux y aller Ezra..

- Tu es sûre .. vraiment sûre ? Lui demandais-je très nerveux au vu de son état.

- Oui vas-y vite !

Je filais aussitôt lui acheter de la soupe. Je m'inquiétais de son état. Que pouvait-elle avoir ? Je sais bien que les études sont dures. J'ai eu aussi moi même quelques moments difficiles. Mais pas à ce point. Mon pauvre bébé était dans un tel état, et je me sentais impuissant à l'aider. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ne pouvoir rien faire et la voir si mal. Je revenais rapidement à la maison. Elle dormait déjà mais je préférais la réveiller pour lui faire manger un peu de soupe.

- Aria.. bébé.. je suis revenue.. il faut que tu manges un peu..

- Hummm me fit-elle

- Allez mon cœur.. je veux que tu manges.. s'il te plait..

- Je .. je dormais déjà .. je suis si fatiguée.. Ezra .. si fatiguée...

- Je sais mon ange mais tu dois manger... sinon tu ne tiendras plus du tout.. allez assis toi et bois cette soupe. J'ai pris ta préféré.

- Tu es un ange .. tu le sais hein ? Me dit elle..

- Non c'est toi qui en es un …

- Vu ma tête .. je ne ressemble pas à un ange en ce moment...

- Tu es toujours magnifique pour moi... allez mange.. pendant que c'est encore chaud..

Je la laissais quelques instant pour manger. Je profitais pour prendre une douche rapide et aller manger aussi de mon côté. Une fois terminé, je revins dans la chambre. Elle avait terminé sa soupe, et reconnu que ça lui avait fait du bien. Je pris place à côté d'elle dans le lit, elle se coucha dans mes bras, sa tête posée sur mon torse, et je commençais à caresser ses cheveux...

- Huuummm ça fait du bien.. ça détend...

- Je suis content de t'aider un peu.. mais tu dois faire quelque chose pour moi...

- Quoi Ezra. ? je .. je ne suis pas vraiment en état de faire quoi que ce soit..

- Tu dois aller voir le médecin.. s'il te plait... lui demandai-je

- Non.. ça va aller.. je vais me reposer cette nuit et demain, tu verras ça ira déjà mieux.

- Tu es comme ça depuis des jours... non seulement tu es fatiguée mais ça en plus aujourd'hui je t'en pris bébé... il faut consulter..

- -Écoute si à la fin de la semaine je ne vais pas mieux on ira voir le médecin.. d'accord ?

- Marché conclut.. mais à la fin de la semaine pas plus tard ? Tu me promets ? Lui demandais-je

- Oui promis.. maintenant je voudrais dormir mon amour ..

- Bien sûr .. ferme les yeux .. et dors mon cœur.. je reste là...

- Oui mais avant... embrasse moi..

- Ah oui ! ça je pense pouvoir faire … lui répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres..

- ça me manque …

- ça te manque quoi ? Petit cœur ?

- De faire l'amour.. il y a un bon moment maintenant...

- Mais tu es si fatiguée .. Aria.. je ne peux pas ..

- Je sais .. je sais .. je... Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'endormit dans mes bras.. Je restais là à la regarder.. je m'inquiétais pour elle. Mais elle était têtue et je savais qu'il serait difficile de la faire ralentir le rythme.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Les jours suivants, les choses n'allaient pas mieux. J'étais toujours fatiguée. J'avais beau dormir, j'étais toujours autant fatiguée.. Il m'arrivait d'avoir envie de vomir assez souvent. Ezra insistait pour que je consulte un médecin.. Il s'inquiétait trop à mon goût, j'avais certainement la grippe, rien de plus. Je décidais de rester les deux derniers jours de cours de la semaine à la maison, pour me remettre sur pieds. De toute façon, j'étais tellement au bord de l'épuisement que conduire en devenait dangereux. Ezra fût rassurer de ma décision. Il voulait aussi rester et s'occuper de moi, mais je lui dis que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il n'était qu'à dix minutes de la maison, et que si j'avais vraiment besoin il serait très vite arrivé. Il partit travailler à contre cœur. Nous étions jeudi, ce jour là. Je me levais vers onze heures. Je me sentais un peu mieux. J'avais réussi à prendre un bon petit déjeuner et je n'avais pas envie de vomir pour le moment. Je décidais d'aller prendre une bonne douche pendant que je me sentais mieux. Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, je pris mes cours et décidais de réviser un peu allongée sur mon lit.. J'étais réveillée deux heures plus tard par le téléphone qui sonnait. C'était Ezra.

- Je viens prendre des nouvelles mon cœur ? Tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages ! je m'inquiétais

- Je me suis levée à onze heures j'allais mieux alors j'ai déjeuné, puis pris ma douche et je me suis allongée sur le lit pour réviser mais j'ai du me rendormir.. La sonnerie vient de me réveiller...

- C'est bien que tu dormes .. au moins tu reprends des forces.. Oublie les cours pour le moment et pense seulement à aller mieux. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? Me demanda-t-il

- D'accord.. c'est promis.. Tu rentres tard ?

- J'ai une réunion ce soir, j'espère qu'elle ne durera pas trop.. si tu as quoi que ce soit.. appel d'accord.. et si tu es fatiguée ne m'attend pas ..

- C'est promis.. je t'aime Ezra

- Je t'aime mon Aria.. à ce soir...

- A ce soir..

Je profitais d'être réveillée pour me faire un thé.. et je décidais de m'allonger sur le canapé et de regarder la télévision. Ezra avait raison, je devais penser à moi. Les cours peuvent bien attendre.

_**Du côté de Sarah : **_

La conversation que j'avais pu entendre entre Elle et Ezra m'avait confirmé que mon plan marchait à la perfection. Elle se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée. Exactement ce que je cherchais à obtenir. Elle m'avait volé l'amour de ma vie, il fallait qu'elle paye ! En réussissant à leur faire croire que j'avais laissé tombé mon envie de reconquérir Ezra, et qu'ils pouvaient à présent compter sur moi. Ils m'avaient confié les clefs de leur appartement il y a quinze jours pour que m'occupe du courrier et des plantes, alors qu'ils se rendaient à une conférence auquel Ezra devait participer pendant 5 jours. Il avait insisté pour qu'Aria vienne avec lui, ne voulant pas être séparé d'elle si longtemps. J'ai tout de suite vu l'opportunité. Ce que j'avais mis dans ses produits de toilette, commençait à faire effet pour la fatiguer de plus en plus.. exactement comme je le voulais. Ce n'était que la première partie de mon plan.. je pensais suggérer à Ezra de la laisser rentrer chez ses parents quelques temps quand il la trouverait beaucoup trop fatiguée, ce qu'il acceptera surement puisqu'il ne pense qu'à son bonheur. J'aurais ensuite tout le loisir de dissimuler dans l'appartement, dont j'avais fais une copie des clefs, des preuves qu'Ezra l'avait trompé pendant ce temps avec moi.. Il y aurait des sous vêtements dissimulés sous le lit.. et des petites choses de ci de là.. Elle lui fera alors une énorme scène, ils vont rompre et je serais là pour le consoler.. Elle n'avait pas à me le prendre ! Il était à moi .. à moi seule mon beau professeur ..

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

L'amélioration de la journée fut de courte durée, en fin d'après midi je me sentais de nouveau très faible et très fatiguée... J'avais pourtant passé le plus clair du temps à dormir.. Mais que pouvait-il m'arriver ? La fatigue.. les nausées.. les vomissements … OH ! non.. non .. non .. ça ne pouvait pas être possible .. je n'y avais pas pensé plutôt quelle idiote ! et si.. et si j' étais enceinte ? oh non pas ça .. pas ça... J'attrapais vite mon téléphone.. j'envoyais tout de suite un message à Ezra.. « Je viens de penser à quelque chose.. c'est urgent .. rappel moi dès que tu peux ».. auquel je recevais une réponse immédiate « Je suis en réunion. Tu veux que je rentre tout de suite. C'est sérieux ? Je m'inquiète .. ». Comme il était en réunion, je ne voulais pas le déranger plus que ça.. « Non ne t'inquiètes pas .. je crois juste savoir ce que j'ai. Mais j'ai besoin que tu passes à la pharmacie pour que je sache si j'ai raison » envoyais-je.. Il me répondit aussitôt « j'en ai encore pour une heure. J'y passe en sortant du travail. Que dois-je prendre ? ». J' hésitais quelques instants … je savais qu'à la minute où il lirait ces mots, il serait heureux, rien qu'à l'idée d'un possible bébé, cela le mettrai dans une joie immense.. Ce n'était pas mon cas.. Mais je devais être sûre alors je lui répondais « Un test de grossesse ! »... Il se passa alors plusieurs minutes avant que je reçoive enfin une réponse.. « Tu crois ? Oh mon amour.. ». L'heure qui passa ensuite en attendant son retour me paru interminable.. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à la situation. Je savais que si c'était vraiment la cause de mon malêtre nous allions avoir un moment difficile à traverser. Je ne voulais pas encore être maman.. Pas pour le moment, j'avais toujours penser me marier d'abord puis devenir maman. Je voulais trouver une façon amusante d'annoncer à mon époux qu'il allait devenir papa. Mais pas comme ça, pas parce que j'étais malade et qu'il devait me ramener un stupide test. Je savais par contre qu''Ezra allait prendre la nouvelle avec tellement de bonheur, puisqu'il voulait être papa depuis un moment déjà. La clef tournait dans la serrure.. C'était lui qui rentrait enfin.

- Tu devais en avoir pour encore une heure ! Lui lançais-je

- Je n'ai pas pu tenir. Je leur ai expliqué que tu étais malade et que je m'inquiétais. Nous avons reporté la réunion. Il s'approcha de moi.. et m'embrassa , je sentis dans son baiser que ce que à quoi il pensait le mettait de bonne humeur.. un bébé.

- Tu as acheté un test .. lui demandai-je alors..

- Oui, je l'ai.. tu crois ? tu crois vraiment que ça peut être ça ?

- Je sais que tu serais heureux Ezra.. mais tu connais mon point de vue... lui dis-je me mettant à pleurer..

- On traversera ça ensemble.. je suis là Aria.. je suis là...

- D'accord.. donne je vais faire le test...

Les minutes qui suivirent.. me parurent interminables... On était assis tous les deux.. à attendre le verdict.. chacun avec une envie de résultat bien différenet. Puis.. le verdict tomba... Positif !


	13. Chapitre 13 : La folie de Sarah

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Le verdict était tombé depuis une heure et Aria n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis. J'aurais pu me réjouir de cette nouvelle si seulement elle l'avait accepté avec bonheur mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Elle n'avait jamais caché ne pas être prête.. Je voulais un enfant, je voulais devenir père mais si c'était au détriment du bonheur d'Aria ça n'en valait pas la peine. Pourtant nous devions nous rendre à l'évidence, un petit bout poussait à l'intérieur de son ventre. Un petit bout que nous avions fait tous les deux, et même si il n'était pas désiré maintenant par Aria, il avait été conçu dans l'amour. J'espérais tellement au fond de moi qu'elle se fasse à l'idée et qu'elle change d'avis. Mais je savais au fond de moi que ça n'arriverait pas. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'espérais que se passe l'annonce de la future naissance de notre premier bébé. Mais une chose était sûre dans notre histoire rien ne se passait comme prévu.

- Aria mon cœur, parle moi...

- Je .. je ne sais pas quoi te dire .. me lança-t-elle tandis qu'elle éclatait en sanglot..

- Aria... Aria .. ne pleure pas je suis là.. je suis là...

- Je... On avait pris des précautions pourtant... tu en as pris à chaque fois n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je … je ne suis pas si sur … devais-je admettre...

- Comment ça ?

- Il y a des moments mon cœur .. où nous étions tellement parti dans le feu de l'action que je ne pourrais dire avec certitude si nous nous sommes protégés... Aria... je...

- Quelle importance … de toute façon .. le mal est fait ! dit-elle continuant à pleurer à chaudes larmes

- Le mal ? Aria... non...

- Quoi Ezra ? Quoi ? Tu veux que je saute de joie ?

- Non … mais .. le mal ?

- Oh ! Mais je comprends vas-y réjouis toi ! Annonce la nouvelle à toute la terre entière ! tu es satisfait ton rêve se réalise !

- Aria ! Stop... je t'interdis .. oui c'est vrai je veux un enfant .. oui je me sens prêt et je ne vais pas culpabiliser pour ça ! Mais …

- Mais quoi ? quoi ?

- Arrête de me hurler dessus ! S'il te plait ! Ça n'arrangera rien..

- Oh et maintenant tu vas aussi me dire quoi faire ?

- Aria stop je n'irai pas sur ce terrain avec toi.. je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.. Écoute je suis là quoi que tu décides.. mais je m'en occuperai, tu n'auras rien à faire.. tu continueras tes études et je m'occuperai de tout... je te promets.

- Ezra ! mais tu n'es pas bien ? Si j'ai un enfant bien sur que je vais m'en occuper ! Mais pour qui me prends-tu … ce n'est pas un objet qu'on pose dans un coin de l'appartement.. On parle d'un enfant ! Mais quel genre de monstre penses-tu que je suis ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre.. ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Aria .. mon cœur calme toi .. je t'en pris.. on est du même côté.. je serai là quoi que tu décides de faire d'accord... je t'aime et la seule chose qui compte pour moi c'est ton bonheur.. rien d'autre...

- Oui tu as raison..excuse moi, je .. je suis .. je suis juste déboussolée... un bébé... Ezra... on a fait un bébé..

- Je sais... je sais … lui répondis-je la prenant dans les bras... ça va aller... tout va s'arranger.. je suis là...je t'aime... Maintenant on va aller manger quelque chose et tu vas aller te reposer d'accord ? Tu en as besoin.. tu dois prendre des forces..

- Oui tu as raison.. je suis encore très fatiguée ce soir... tu crois que c'est normal à ce point ?

- Je ne sais pas mon amour, je ne sais pas … maintenant tu n'as plus le choix, demain tu prends rendez-vous avec le gynécologue. On doit vérifier que tu vas bien... d'accord ?

- D'accord... Tu... tu viendras avec moi ?

- Ariaaa.. bien sûr .. mon cœur voyons ! Tu sais que je vais être là... Allonge toi dans notre lit, je t'apporte un plateau repas ..

- Tu es un amour...

Je lui répondis par un sourire... J'espérais au fond de moi qu'elle change d'avis et qu'elle est autant envie de moi de ce bébé... notre bébé... en sortant de la chambre je ne pu m'empêcher malgré moi de sourire... un bébé .. je voulais tellement à cet instant que ce soit pour de bon et qu'Aria prenne la décision que j'avais déjà prise dès l'instant où j'avais lu le positif sur le test... le garder..

Je lui préparais quelque chose à manger et lui apportait. Elle avait l'air plus calme, plus apaiser que tout à l'heure... Je m'arrêtais quelques instants à la porte de la chambre pour la regarder puis je me dirigeais vers elle.

- Tiens.. bon appétit mon amour..

- Merci.. tu ne manges rien.. ?

- Si .. si je te laisse manger en paix et je reviens après …

- D'accord... bon appétit aussi...

- Merci mon cœur

- Ezra... reviens vite prêt de moi

- Je vais aussi vite que possible... promis...

Je regagnais la cuisine où m'attendait mon repas que j'avalais très rapidement. Je retournais aussitôt auprès d'elle. Mais elle n' était plus dans le lit. Au bruit que j'entendais, je comprenais vite qu'elle avait eu une autre nausée.. Quand elle réapparu à la porte, elle était épuisée. Mon pauvre amour, cette grossesse était difficile apparemment.. je ne savais pas que ça pouvait l'être autant...

- Tu vas bien ? Lui demandai-je

- L'odeur... ça m'a tout de suite donné envie de vomir... c'est insupportable

- Il reste de la soupe si tu veux ?

- Oui elle était bien passée... tu veux bien aller m'en réchauffer un peu ?

- Mais oui j'y vais .. recouche toi. Je m'exécutais et lui ramenais quelques minutes plus tard un bol. Elle réussit cette fois à tout avaler et à tout garder.. Elle s'allongea ensuite.. Je la pris dans mes bras.. Je la sentais s'endormir tout doucement. Je la regardais.. elle était tellement belle...

Je me levais au matin, pour aller travailler. Elle dormait profondément.. Je me préparais alors en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je ne voulais pas la réveiller. L'heure de partir arriva, je déposais un baiser sur son front. Elle dormait toujours. Vers dix heures trente je décidais de lui envoyer un message pour savoir si elle allait bien.. et si elle était réveillée. Je n'obtenais aucune réponse, je supposais alors qu'elle dormait encore. Ce qui était une bonne chose, elle avait besoin de repos. La journée passait, je donnais mes cours et lui envoyais des messages régulièrement mais chacun d'eux resta sans réponses. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Vers quinze heures, sans aucune nouvelle encore je décidais de rentrer. Je n'avais plus classe, et les papiers pouvaient attendre le lendemain. Je m'inquiétais de son silence. Quand j'ouvrais la porte, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Je me dirigeais aussitôt dans la chambre et je la vis.. là... parterre étendue... du sang coulait sur ses cuisses...

- Aria … Aria... tu m'entends ? Aucune réponse … Aria ? Aria... ? Sans perdre une seconde j'appelais les urgences. Ils envoyèrent immédiatement une ambulance.

_**Du côté d'Ella**_

Le coup de téléphone que je venais de recevoir me glaça le sang. Mon bébé, ma petite fille venait d'être emmenée aux urgences. Ezra m'avait appelé totalement paniqué et en larmes pour m'avertir de la situation. Il ne m'avait rien dit de plus que de l'avoir trouvé inconsciente en rentrant du travail.. Je décidais de prendre le premier avion pour les rejoindre. Quand j'arrivais à l'hôpital un peu plus de 5 heures plus tard. Je me rendais aussitôt à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Ezra m'y attendait, il était accompagné d'une femme plus âgée que lui, distinguée..

- Ella... je suis content de vous voir.. même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances.

- Moi aussi Ezra...

- Je.. je vous présente ma mère ..

- Enchantée.. Je suis Ella..

- Diane.. je suis aussi enchantée...

- Alors Ezra ? Que s'est-il passé. ? comment va Aria... ?

- Ella... il .. s'est passé .. il éclata alors en sanglot... sa mère le serra dans ses bras... Elle m'expliqua alors.. Qu' Aria était anormalement fatiguée depuis des jours et qu'ils avaient tous les deux découverts qu'elle était enceinte. Qu'en rentrant du travail, Ezra l'avait trouvé inconsciente...

- Elle … elle a perdu le bébé... dit-il avant de pleurer de nouveau.

- Ezra... je suis désolée.. lui dis-je. Il se reprit quelques instants plus tard et me parla du reste de la situation.

- Le docteur trouve son état de fatigue très préoccupant, il dit que la grossesse peut provoquer cet état mais pas à un point comme l'était Aria. Il lui font des examens pour savoir la cause m'expliqua-t-il.

- Elle... elle sait.. pour le bébé...

- Je .. je ne sais pas .. nous ne l'avons encore vu depuis.. j'ai eu des nouvelles mais c'est tout.. c'est tellement long...

- Allons voir si nous pouvons en savoir plus... leur dis-je alors

- D'accord acquiesça Diane...

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Heureusement que ma mère et Ella étaient là pour me soutenir.. Je me sentais tellement triste pour le bébé même si Aria n'avait pas encore pris sa décision.. Je me sentais triste qu'il ne soit plus là. Et je m'inquiétais pour elle. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Aria avait finalement été installé dans une chambre et nous étions autorisés à la voir. Ella me dit d'y aller en premier, qu'elle et ma mère entrerai après. Je poussais la porte. Aria était dans ce lit, elle était réveillée.. elle me fixa un instant... je m'avançais alors rapidement vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras...

- J'ai eu si peur mon amour... j'ai cru t'avoir perdu...

- Ezra... pleura-t-elle... j'ai perdu le bébé... j'ai perdu notre bébé...

- Je sais mon amour … je sais... ce n'est pas ta faute... je suis là...

- Je suis... je suis tellement désolée... dit-elle avant de pleurer encore plus fort

- Aria... tu n'y ai pour rien voyons... je suis là... je t'aime .. je t'aime tellement... A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. C'était Ella et ma mère qui venaient aux nouvelles...

- Oh maman... s'écria-t-elle … Ella se précipita et Aria tomba dans ses bras. Ma mère s'approcha de moi et me pris la main. J'étais tellement content de pouvoir compter sur elle là , maintenant.

- Je suis désolée Aria.. dit-elle

- Merci Diane... lâcha-t-elle entre deux sanglots... Nous étions là... à la regarder pleurer.. J'aurais voulu prendre toute sa peine pour moi... j'avais mal bien sur... mais j'avais encore plus mal de la voir si malheureuse... Le médecin alors entra. Il avait les résultats de ses analyses et à la lecture de ceux ci. Je restai sans voix.

- Vous aviez dans votre organisme une quantité très importante de barbituriques. Vous prenez des somnifères Melle Montgomery ?

- Non.. non pas du tout.. Je ne prend aucun médicaments.. Je .. je ne comprends pas …

- Et bien poursuivi le médecin. Votre extrême fatigue était due à une absorption régulière de somnifères. Votre fausse couche vient de là. La quantité a été trop importante pour l'embryon qui a arrêté de se développer.

- Mais je.. ne prends aucun médicaments.. Ezra.. dit lui !

- Elle a raison docteur.. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en prendre et d'ailleurs nous n'en avons pas à la maison.. je ne comprends pas .. dis-je..

- Nous avons poussé nos analyses plus loin et avons découvert que votre peau avait été le conducteur de cette substance... déclara le médecin

- Ma peau ? mais c'est une histoire de fou...

- -Écoutez .. lui lança le médecin... au vu des éléments, nous pensons que quelqu'un a mis cette substance chez vous. Nous avons appelé la police. Ils viendront vous voir... En attendant, essayez de penser à quelqu'un qui vous voudrait du mal... conclu le médecin en sortant de la chambre.

- C'est une histoire de fou... ! M'exclamai-je... personne n'est venu chez nous... Et qui ? qui pourrait faire ça … ?

- Ezra... m'interrompit Aria... Il y a une personne ! Elle est venue chez nous pour les plantes...

- Sarah ! la garce ! si je l'attrape...

- Ezra non ! tu ne fais rien... nous attendons la police... Ils feront leur travail..

Deux heures plus tard. Sarah était arrêtée. Elle expliqua aux policiers qu'elle ne voulait pas en arriver là. Elle voulait seulement qu'Aria aille se reposer chez sa mère pour qu'elle puisse mettre en place son plan qui consistait à laisser des indices pour faire croire à Aria que je l'avais trompé en son absence. Sarah pensait pouvoir me récupérer. Elle avait mis la substance dans les produits de beauté d'Aria. Elle avoua ne pas savoir pour le bébé. Je n'en revenais pas qu'elle soit allée jusque là.. Notre histoire n'avait duré qu'une petite semaine. Comment pouvait-on en arriver là au bout d' une semaine... ? Je me sentais alors responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Aria. C'était ma faute si cette folle était entrée dans notre vie.. C'était ma faute si Aria avait perdu notre bébé.. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais..


	14. Chapitre 14 : La culpabilité

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Le médecin avait décidé de me garder quelques jours en observation. Il voulait être sur que tout les barbituriques étaient sortis de mon organisme. J'en avais une très forte dose dans mon système, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Maman avait décidé de rester quelques jours, et j'étais heureuse de sa décision. J'avais besoin d'elle. Diane aussi était restée. Elle s'était installée à la maison le temps que je rentre, elle partirait dès que je reviendrais. Elle voulait resté avec son fils, qui semblait très secoué par la perte du bébé. Je savais que ça allait être dur pour lui, il voulait tellement fonder une famille. J'étais triste et inquiète de son état moral. Il faisait bonne figure quand il était avec moi, mais je voyais bien qu'il n'allait pas bien. J'avais demandé à sa mère de bien le surveiller. Elle me rapportait avec inquiétude qu'il ne mangeait presque rien, qu'il dormait peu. Il se concentrait autant qu'il pouvait sur son travail. Il devait croire que ça l'aidait à ne pas penser à la perte du bébé. De mon côté, la tristesse était encore là. Bien que je ne voulais pas être maman pour le moment, perdre son bébé n'est pas un acte qui se passe sans tristesse ni souffrance. Si j'y pensais les larmes venaient immédiatement. Alors j' essayais de garder ça loin de mon esprit. Maman m'avait apporté mes cours, je les lisais quand j'étais seule pour ne pas trop penser. Ezra comme moi essayions tant bien que mal de faire face. Nous n'avions pas parlé de ma fausse couche depuis le jour de mon arrivée, comme ci l'un comme l'autre voulions éviter le sujet. Il régnait entre nous une sorte de gêne. C 'était très bizarre. Maman venait de partir se reposer un peu à son hôtel. Ezra arriva quelques instants plus tard.

- Bonjour me lança t-il .. Comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

- Ça va mieux.. je suis de moins en moins fatiguée.. mais tu me manques mon amour... j'ai du mal à m'endormir sans toi le soir... j'ai hâte de rentrer chez nous..

- Oui mais il faut que tu sois guérie totalement... tu dois être patiente.. me répondit-il .. Je le trouvais froid et distant... Ce que je lui fis remarquer..

- Mais non tu te fais des idées .. je vais bien.. tout va bien...

- Tu.. tu es sûre .. Ezra.. tu ne me parles pas.. tu ne dis rien.. et je te connais … tu ne vas pas bien... parle moi..

- Tout va bien.. je t'assure... continua-t-il de répéter.

- Ezra.. je t'en prie.. parle moi

- Je... non tout va bien.. Écoute.. j'ai encore pas mal de travail à faire pour mes cours, je vais rentrer. Je reviens te voir demain.

- Chéri s'il te plait.. attends.. ne .. pars pas.. dis-je dans le vide alors qu'il était déjà sorti de la chambre.. sans même un baiser .. sans même un sourire. Je m'inquiétais encore plus à ce moment là. Je décidais donc d'envoyer un message à sa mère. « Ezra ne va vraiment pas bien. Vous a-t-il parlé ? Gardez un œil sur lui je ne suis pas rassurée ». Elle me répondit seulement quelques temps plus tard « Non, il ne parle pas. Moi aussi je ne suis pas rassurée. Je prend soin de lui rassurez vous Aria. »...

_**Du côté de Diane**_

Mon fils m'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il avait été visiblement plus affecté par la perte du bébé que je ne l'avais imaginé. Il fallait que j'arrive à le faire parler mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir obtenir une confession de sa part, après tout nous n'étions proches que depuis peu. Je me demandais s'il aurait assez confiance en moi pour se laisser aller totalement. Aria m'avait prévenu qu'il était parti de l'hôpital, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Je lui avais préparé un bon diner, histoire de lui remonter un peu le moral, et j'avais prévu un de ces films en noir et blanc qu'il aime tant pour lui changer les idées. Seulement les heures passaient et je n'avais aucune nouvelles de lui. Je décidais de l'appeler. Aucune réponse, je laissais un message et décidais d'attendre un peu avant de rappeler. Les heures continuaient de s'écouler et je n'avais toujours pas de réponses à mes messages. J'étais de plus en plus inquiète, je faisais les cents pas dans l'appartement et vers trois heures du matin, il apparu enfin. Au vue de son état, je devinais où il avait pu passer la soirée !

- Ezra ! Je m'inquiétais ..

- Il ….. il fallait pas... je suis .. un homme maman.. me dit-il.

- Tu as bu ?!

- Un tout.. tout .. tout petit peu... c'est rien...

- Non Ezra ce n'est pas rien.. je m'inquiète pour toi .. Aria s'inquiète pour toi...

- Je.. j'avais... dit-il en s'écroulant sur le canapé..

- Tu as conduit comme ça ? Lui demandais-je

- Non.. ma voiture elle est restée.. Le type du bar il a pas voulu.. mes clefs... un taxi... me répondit-il avant de s'endormir. Je décidais alors de la laisser dormir. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Je l'allongeais correctement sur le canapé, lui retirait ses chaussures et lui mettait une couverture sur lui. Je déposais un baiser sur son front. Mon pauvre fils, il devait souffrir énormément pour avoir bu autant. Ce n'est pas de son habitude. J'espérais pouvoir discuter avec lui au réveil. Je décidais donc d'aller me coucher. Heureusement nous étions samedi le jour suivant, il n'avait pas à aller travailler.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

L'odeur du café chaud me tira du sommeil. J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière du jour me dérangeait. Ma tête me faisait un mal fou. Je n' étais pas bien du tout. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas comment j'étais rentré chez moi la veille au soir. J'arrivais à m'assoir sur le canapé, tout tournait autour de moi, j'avais visiblement un peu trop abusé de l'alcool. Je ne me rappelais pas de ça non plus. En levant les yeux j'aperçus ma mère en train de préparer le petit déjeuner,

- Te voilà réveillé ! Bonjour mon garçon..

- Bonjour.. maman..

- Un café ?

- Une aspirine avant.. j'ai un de ces mal de tête ! Lui répondais-je

- Je veux bien te croire .. vu ton état en rentrant hier soir …

- Je .. je ne me rappelle pas maman...

- Je pense que nous devons parler.. mon fils.. ce comportement n'est pas très sain.

- Pas maintenant.. je vais sous la douche.. je prendrais mon café après répondais-je, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.. L'eau qui coulait sur mon visage me fit du bien quelques instant. Je me sentais misérable.. Je repensais à Aria.. à Sarah.. à combien j'avais été stupide de la laisser entrer dans ma vie. Comment pourrais-je me pardonner d'être la cause de la souffrance d' Aria ? Je restais encore un peu comme ça, sans bouger, laissant l'eau couler sur mon visage. Une fois ma douche terminée, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, je pris le café et l'aspirine que ma mère m'avait préparé et j'allais m'installer devant la télévision... Je regardais sans vraiment voir le programme tout en buvant mon café.

- Tu vas mieux ? Nous pouvons discuter maintenant ? Demanda de nouveau ma mère..

- Je n'en ai pas envie Maman, il n'y a rien à dire ..

- Rien à dire... ? Tu ne vas pas bien Ezra.. Aria et toi venez de perdre un bébé et ça t'a visiblement atteint.. ne gardes pas les choses pour toi …

- Je ne garde rien.. je n'ai juste pas envie d'en parler .. ça ne changera rien à ce qui se passe. Je ne pourrais rien arranger donc.. autant ne pas en parler..

- Et boire est la solution ? Insista-elle

- Ce n'est rien.. je n'ai pas fais attention c'est tout

- Pas fait attention Ezra ! Tu étais tellement ivre que le barman a appelé un taxi.. tu n'arrivais pas à aligner deux mots...

- Maman écoute je t'aime.. mais je te l'ai dis je ne veux pas en parler. Tu peux me ramener à ma voiture d'ailleurs ? Je voudrais aller voir Aria..

- Bon d'accord.. mais promet moi une chose

- Oui maman... quoi ?

- Ne bois plus.. d'accord...

- Maman ! répondis-je de plus en plus agacé, elle me prenait encore pour son petit garçon ce que je n'étais plus depuis longtemps.

- Promets moi...

- Oui Oui … maman on y va maintenant ?

- On y va.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Diane m'avait envoyé un message pour m'avertir qu'Ezra était rentré ivre tard dans la nuit. Qu'il avait refusé de discuter avec elle ce matin et qu'il était en chemin. J'étais donc un peu nerveuse parce qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Ezra et je voulais savoir quoi .. On frappa à la porte. C'était lui …

- Coucou mon amour, dis-je d'un air joyeux essayant de cacher mon inquiétude..

- Bonjour, beauté.. comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ?

- J'irai mieux quand j'aurai eu un baiser de mon amoureux.. Viens approche lui demandais-je. Il s'exécuta et posa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres. Je posais ma main sur la sienne. Il la retira aussitôt et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

- Tu as des nouvelles du médecin demanda-t-il

- Je l'attends. Je vais peut être pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui. Il attend les résultats des dernières analyses.

- C'est plutôt chouette lança -t-il

- Plutôt ? d'accord.. ! Ezra.. je ne voulais pas être trop pressante mais là nous devons parler.. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Comment ça.. ? il ne se passe rien voyons..

- Ezra ! je te connais.. et tu ne vas pas bien.. parle moi .. parle moi

- Mais non tout va bien... ne t'inquiètes pas

- C'est parce que tout va bien que tu es rentré ivre cette nuit ?

- Rooo ma mère ! elle devait forcément le dire !

- Ezra ! nous vivons en couple tu ne crois pas que je dois savoir ..

- Ce n'était rien..

- Rien ? Tu te moques de moi.. Ezra ! Parle moi... c'est à propos du bébé ?

- Non il n'y a rien je t'assure ..

- Mais arrête ! parle moi..

- Bien … tu veux savoir quoi ? Que je me sens misérable d'avoir fait entrer cette Sarah dans notre vie ?Qu'à cause de moi une fois de plus tu as souffert et que je me déteste pour ça ? Que vouloir te faire un enfant t'as tellement épuisée que tu ne tenais plus debout ? Je suis misérable et je m'en veux de ne pas être à la hauteur.. tu mérites quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui ne te fera pas souffrir.. Je te fais souffrir .. tout le temps... je …

- Ezra... Ezra .. stop... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir pour Sarah. Je t'avais dis de tourner la page. Je t'avais dis de m'oublier quand j'ai découvert pour le livre. Tu as essayé de refaire ta vie.. de passer à autre chose.. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Sarah..

- J'aurais dû.. j'aurais dû savoir.. me coupa-t-il

- Ezra.. stop .. viens là.. regarde moi...

- Non.. Aria non je ne peux pas... je... Il sortit alors de la chambre... je criais son nom mais il ne revint pas... Il était si mal.. Il s'en voulait tellement. Pourtant il n'avait pas à le faire rien de tout cela n'était sa faute.

J'essayai de le joindre sur son téléphone mais il ne me répondait pas.. J 'appelai sa mère mais elle n'avait pas de nouvelle non plus. Je m'inquiétais de plus en plus. J'avais si peur pour lui. Visiblement cette histoire l'avait beaucoup secoué. Et comme à son habitude il se blâmait pour ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Les heures passaient et nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle. Je ne pouvais plus tenir et demandait à pouvoir sortir. Le médecin me demanda de patienter encore un peu jusque l'arrivée des résultats. Une heure de plus s'écoula avant que je puisse enfin avoir mon autorisation de sortie. Ma mère était venue me chercher. Je décidais de rentrer à la maison au cas où il se décide à revenir. Diane était là.. visiblement très inquiète elle aussi.

- Des nouvelles demanda-t-elle ?

- Non aucune, j'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il n'était vraiment pas bien. Il remet la faute sur lui. Il se blâme pour Sarah. Il n'est vraiment pas bien.. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut être.

- Moi non plus Aria... je ne sais pas..

- Nous attendrons encore un peu et si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles, nous irons voir la police, proposa ma mère.

- Vous avez raison Ella.. Je nous fais du thé en attendant.. ça nous fera du bien.. proposa Diane..

- D'accord lançais-je... J'essayais de nouveau de joindre Ezra. Il décrocha enfin. Ezra mon amour .. où-es tu ? Je m'inquiétais tellement...

- Je suis sur la route. Je viens de faire un arrêt je pars voir Hardy. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées me dit-il

- Mais tu aurais pu prévenir.. tu sais à quel point tu m'as fais peur... Ezra !

- J'ai besoin de faire le point...

- Le point sur quoi ? mon amour s'il te plait rentre .. j'ai besoin de toi..

- Sur nous.. je ne sais plus Aria.. je ne veux plus que tu souffres et je suis celui qui te fais souffrir.

- Ezra non .. s'il te plait...

- Je t'appelle bientôt...

- Ezra...

- Oui...

- Je t'aime... quelques secondes s'écoulèrent... et il me répondit .. je t'aime aussi et raccrocha. Je fondais en larmes.. Elle allait finalement gagner .. j'allais le perdre. Elle allait finalement obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.. A cet instant je haïssais Sarah au plus profond de moi..


	15. Chapitre 15 : la fuite

Maman dit quelques mots pour me réconforter. Elle m'expliquait que les hommes digéraient les nouvelles différemment de nous. Que je devais laisser du temps à Ezra pour se remettre. Elle me rassurait en me disant que tout irait bien. De son côté Diane terminait de préparer le thé, elle l'apporta sur la table de salon, juste devant le canapé. Elle prit place sur le fauteuil en face de moi. Elle nous servit à chacune une tasse. Et nous restions là, à nous regarder toutes les trois. C'était un peu bizarre comme situation. C'est la première fois depuis que nous étions retournés ensemble Ezra et moi que je me retrouvais avec sa mère sans lui. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. Nos relations n'avaient pas bien commencées et je ne savais pas comment faire pour démarrer la conversation. Elle était visiblement très mal à l'aise aussi. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, ce fût elle qui brisa la glace la première.

- Je suis vraiment désolée...

- C'est gentil. Je vais bien.. je vous assure. Je suis surtout inquiète pour votre fils.

- Non je voulais dire.. je suis désolée de ce que je vous ai fais.. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point vous aimiez mon fils.. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point vous faisiez passer votre bonheur avant le sien... J'ai voulu vous exclure de sa vie, parce que je voulais qu'il ait une bonne situation. Et je me rends compte qu'au final, il est meilleur quand il est avec vous. Vous l'aidez à trouver la stabilité.

- Diane.. je..

- Non laissez moi finir, me coupa -t-elle. A l'adolescence, Ezra était très en rébellion contre notre famille et la façon dont notre argent gérait les problèmes des uns et des autres. Ce que j'ai fais avec Maggie, a été la goutte d'eau. Il a commencé à faire des choix que je n'ai pas accepté et ça a crée ce fossé entre lui et moi. Quand j'ai appris pour vous deux, j'ai cru que c'était encore une de ses folies qui lui traversait l'esprit, comme vouloir épouser cette... Jackie..

- Je souris timidement.. j'étais d'accord avec elle sur le point de Jackie...

- Alors je vous ai proposé de l'argent, c'était la seule manière que je connaissais pour régler mes soucis. Quand vous avez refusé.. je me suis interrogé sur ce que vous vouliez.. Et quand je vous ai vu à ses côtés à l'hôpital, je venais d'apprendre pour le livre, ce qu'il vous avait fait. Et malgré cette trahison, vous étiez là.. à son chevet... j'ai su alors... j'ai su alors qu'il avait trouvé le grand amour.. Que vous étiez celle que je voulais pour mon fils.. la personne parfaite.. qui ne le ferait jamais souffrir.. Je suis désolée pour tout Aria.. vraiment.. Elle semblait sincère, je posais ma main sur la sienne...

- Merci.. Diane .. merci...

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis qu'Ezra était parti rejoindre Hardy. Nos mères étaient rentrées chez elle. J'allais mieux. Physiquement tout était rentré dans l'ordre. J'avais repris les cours. Je me levais tôt chaque matin parce que je devais prendre le bus, Ezra était parti avec la voiture.. Je devais donc me débrouiller. Je n'avais eu que de brèves nouvelles... J'avais su qu'il était arrivé.. et j'avais eu un autre appel un soir, il racontait des choses étranges. Je suppose qu'il avait bu.. ça m'avait encore moins rassurée. J'avais donc pris la liberté d'appeler Hardy. Il m'avait promis de veiller sur Ezra. Il m'avait raconté pour la soirée arrosée, il avait pensé que ça ferait du bien à Ezra de se vider la tête autour de quelques verres. Je n'avais pas apprécier la méthode, mais après tout Hardy le connaissait. Il savait peut être ce qu'il fallait à Ezra quand il n'était pas bien.

Le temps passait encore, les semaines, je commençais à croire que jamais il ne rentrerai. Le Doyen de l'Université m'avait expliqué qu'Ezra avait posé des congés, qu'il avait appelé pour ensuite prendre quelques jours de plus. Il n'avait pas démissionné. Ça m'aidait à tenir, je me disais que si il avait gardé son travail c'est qu'il comptait revenir.. Plus les jours passaient, plus ma tristesse et mon inquiétude se transformaient en colère.. Comment pouvait-il encore une fois baisser les bras si vite ? Comment devais je avoir envie de lui donner des enfants si je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir compter sur lui.. Et si il partait à la moindre difficulté ? Je devrais gérer seule l'éducation de nos enfants ? … Toutes ces questions sans réponses ne m'aidaient pas à y voir clair.. Sarah devait être heureuse au fond de sa cellule si elle avait eu vent de l'histoire de la fuite d'Ezra ! J'en avais assez de m'en faire depuis des jours et des jours. Je décidais d'appeler Molly et Morgane, après tout je faisais des études et on était censé en profiter et s'amuser. C'était le privilège de la vie étudiante. Molly proposa de nous rendre à une soirée qui avait lieu ce soir là. J'acceptais avec plaisir. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin !

Nous arrivions toutes les trois à la soirée. Il y avait un monde fou. J'avais déjà assisté à une fête de ce genre avec Alison. Mais là, j'avais le droit de m'y trouver. Je pouvais donc me détendre. Morgane nous proposa d'aller se chercher un verre..

- Bonne idée lui dis-je.. exactement ce qu'il me faut ! Nous discutions, dansions .. nous passions une excellente soirée. Ezra était bien loin de mes préoccupations ce soir là.. Molly était partie danser avec un type et Morgane l'avait imité quelques instants plus tard. Je restais là, à les regarder se tortiller sur la piste de danse. Elles me faisaient beaucoup rire. Elles faisaient les folles.. c'était assez drôle.. J'étais ravie de les avoir suivi là...

- Bonsoir, me dit alors un jeune homme. Il était plus grand que moi, assez fin. Les cheveux bruns et des yeux noisettes.

- Bonsoir lui retournai-je..

- Je m'appelle Sacha..

- Aria..

- Enchanté Aria … C'est la première fois que je te vois dans une soirée étudiante.. Tu te cachais.. ?

- Oui.. en quelque sorte...

- Tu étudies quoi ?

- La photographie aux beaux-arts et toi ?

- Je suis aux beaux-Arts également. Je peints. J'étudie la peinture.. J'aimerai devenir restaurateur d'œuvres anciennes..

- Impressionnant lui répondis-je

- Merci... Alors ? Tu es venue seule ici.. ?

- Euh.. non avec deux de mes amies en fait..

- Ahhh... juste deux amies .. pas de petit ami alors .. ?

- Non.. enfin si mais il n'est pas ici...

- Il étudie quoi ?…

- Il n'étudie pas...

- Il travaille alors..

- Oui il est professeur et chef du département de littérature à l'Université... lui expliquai-je

- Wouahhh ! Rien que ça et bien tu as frappé fort ! Je le fixai un instant et m'éclatait de rire.. Il me suivit aussitôt. Il avait un rire communicatif.. C'était très agréable...

- Tu veux danser me demanda-t-il ?

- Pourquoi pas !

- Alors c'est partit ! dit-il en me prenant la main...

Nous passâmes la soirée à danser, discuter, rire et boire. Nous avions pleins de points en commun, c'était très sympathique de pouvoir discuter comme ça, avec légèreté après tout ce que je venais de traverser.. Il se proposa de me raccompagner à la fin de la soirée. J'acceptais avec joie, d'autant plus que les filles étaient déjà parties. Elle étaient totalement fatiguées et avaient voulu partir. J'avais hésité à les suivre, ce qui aurait été raisonnable, mais j'avais envie de poursuivre la soirée. Je montais dans la voiture de Sacha et lui indiquais la route pour rentrer chez moi. Il se gara devant l'immeuble. Nous restions encore un petit moment dans la voiture à discuter.. Puis nous échangions nos numéros de téléphone, je rentrais chez moi.

_**Du côté D'Ezra**_

- Allez Hardy ! tu ne vas pas rester sur ce canapé toute la soirée... on bouge !

- Non Ezra.. on ne bouge pas mon pote ! Écoute on a bougé pratiquement toute la semaine.. et là ça suffit !

- J'ai besoin de sortir moi.. allez..

- Pas la peine d'insister.. va te prendre une bière et vient regarder le match..

- Bon ok.. tu gagnes ! J'allais donc me prendre une bière et je m'installais à côté de lui sur le canapé..

- Ezra... on doit parler...

- Hardy.. je te l'ai dis je ne suis pas là pour ça.. je suis là pour me changer les idées.. Pour passer du bon temps rien d'autre..

- Et moi... je suis ton meilleur ami et je te dis que nous allons parler ! Ça suffit maintenant tu n'es plus un gamin.. arrête de te comporter comme ça !

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme un adolescent qui passe son temps à faire la fête... tu as passé cette étape de ta vie. Tu es un adulte comporte toi comme tel !

- Hou là... tu es sérieux dis donc ! Lui répondis-je

- Je sais que ça t'as secoué tout ça. La folle de Sarah, la perte du bébé mais tu ne peux pas juste fuir comme ça et laisser Aria seule chez toi. Ce n'est pas correct mec !

- Je lui fais plus de mal que de bien.. Avec moi elle souffre, à chaque fois .. elle souffre.. Elle est mieux sans moi..

- Mais ne dit pas n'importe quoi .. tu n'es pas responsable cette fois.. D'accord avec le bouquin tu as joué l'idiot ! Tu pouvais t'en vouloir tu avais raison. Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé t'en prendre à toi des centaines de fois quand tu m'en parlais.. Mais là..

- Là quoi ? Lui dis en haussant un peu le ton..

- Oh ! ne me hurle pas dessus.. je suis ton pote.. je suis là pour toi. Je te donne mon point de vue.. alors calme toi ..

- Oh.. excuse moi..

- Tu as voulu trouver quelqu'un, tu es tombé sur cette folle. Ça aurait pu être moi.. elle semblait normale quand tu m'en as parlé.. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu as été correct avec elle. Tu lui as expliqué les choses. La seule personne à blâmer dans cette histoire c'est elle et pas toi !

- Tu...

- J'ai raison.. oui ! Tu es en train de foutre ta vie en l'air. Tu as une petite amie merveilleuse qui est amoureuse de toi... et tu gâches tout...

- Oui elle est amoureuse de moi..

- Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qu'elle te trouve... dit-il

- Espèce de …. et nous éclations de rire.. J'avais entendu ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'avais passé des semaines à me vider la tête à me culpabiliser alors qu'au final tout ce que je fais c'est tout gâcher.. Je bu quelques gorgées de ma bière et regardait l'écran de télévision. Mon téléphone sonna alors ...Le numéro qui s'affichait n'était pas dans mon répertoire. Je ne le reconnaissais pas..

- Allo.. ?

- Ezra ?

- Oui c'est moi !

- Bonjour, je suis Molly.. L'amie d'Aria..

- Molly.. que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien pour Aria ?

- En fait... elle va bien mais...

- Mais ?

- Ezra... vous devez rentrer, si vous ne voulez pas la perdre vous devez rentrer... Elle …

- Elle quoi .. ? lui demandai-je

- Elle est en train de passer à autre chose... je voulais vous prévenir parce que je sais que vous êtes l'homme de sa vie et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle souffre encore... Elle passe à autre chose Ezra... il faut rentrer...


	16. Chapitre 16 : Retrouvailles

Le coup de téléphone de Molly m'avait secoué. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ? Mais pourquoi dès qu'il s'agit d'Aria j'agis comme un imbécile ? Je m'étais enfui comme un lâche encore une fois.. j'avais fais n'importe quoi.. J'expliquai la situation à Hardy.

- Pars mon pote.. va te battre pour elle.. ne la laisse pas partir.. Et fais moi plaisir …

- Oui ?

- Plus de fuite.. plus de bêtises de la sorte ..

- C'est promis Hardy.. c'est promis..

Je repris la route le matin suivant dès l'aube. J'avais cinq heures de route pour rentrer à la maison. J'aurais du me reposer encore un peu mais je ne pouvais perdre une seconde de plus. Nous avions passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter Hardy et moi. J'avais enfin eu le courage de tout lui dire.. j'avais besoin de tout dire .. Mais là je n'avais qu'une chose en tête Aria. Elle tournait la page m'avait dit Molly, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait sans doute rencontrer quelqu'un. J'espérai seulement qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Je savais exactement ce que je voulais et tout était clair à présent. Pourquoi avoir pensé que ce que Sarah avait fait était de ma faute. C'était stupide.. J'avais laissé Aria se débrouiller seule après la perte de notre bébé. Comment pourrait-elle me pardonner. Je pensais à tellement de chose en conduisant, tout était confus.. La seule chose dont j'étais sur c'est que j'étais toujours autant amoureux d'elle.. et que je ne voulais pas la perdre.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

- Tu es fou Sacha... tu me fais toujours rire.. c'est n'importe quoi ! Et comment a-t-elle réagit cette pauvre fille ?

- Elle est partie en hurlant.. j'étais assez content de ma blague.. me racontait-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.. J'adorai passer du temps avec lui. Nous étions devenus très proches. De vrais amis.. J'étais heureuse d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui passer du temps sur le campus. Il savait toujours trouver de quoi j'avais besoin, comment nous trouver de quoi nous occuper.. Il connaissait des endroits magnifiques.. avec des œuvres extraordinaires.. j'adorai l'écouter raconter l'histoire de ces peintures, ou de ces statues qui se situaient dans ces lieux extraordinaires qu'il adorait. J'en profitai pour faire des photos.. Je m'épanouissais dans mes études et c' était très agréable. J'avais trouvé ma voie et j'en étais persuadée à présent.

- Tu commences à quelle heure chez le photographe ? Me demanda-t-il

- Quinze heures, il a besoin de moi pour une séance photo. J'ai plus cours jusque là .. Tu m'emmènes déjeuner ? Lui proposai-je..

- D'accord pas de soucis.. Mes cours recommencent à quatorze heures. J'ai tout mon temps. Que dirais-tu de prendre quelque chose à emporter et d'aller manger sur l'herbe dans le parc du campus.

- Parfait, le soleil est magnifique aujourd'hui autant en profiter !

Nous nous dirigions vers le parking, Sacha passait me prendre chaque matin pour m'éviter de prendre le bus. Cela me permettait de partir plus tard. J'en étais ravie. Nous discutions de ses dernières péripéties quand regardant face à moi je le vis là.. Debout, à côté de sa voiture. Je crus rêver un instant. Mais non, c'était bien lui. Ezra ! Oubliant la colère que je ressentais pour lui depuis qu'il était parti je couru dans ses bras.. Je lui sautais au cou. Il m'attrapait et m'embrassait avec passion. Nous restions comme ça un moment, je ne pourrais dire combien de temps. J'aurai voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Parce que je savais qu'à la minute où il me reposerait, ma colère reprendrait le dessus.. Il finit quand même par me reposer par terre.

- Ezra ! Commençais-je

- Non Aria .. attends.. laisse moi parler... s'il te plait.. me demanda -t-il

- Très bien... je t'écoute !

- Je suis désolé.. j'ai encore été une fois un lâche.. je n'aurai pas du m'enfuir comme ça..

- Non c'est sur tu n'aurais pas du ! Tu..

- Laisses moi finir je t'en prie.. supplia t-il

- Ok...

- Je me sentais tellement coupable d'avoir fait entrer Sarah dans notre vie. Je me sentais coupable parce que c'est toi qui souffrait. Et je n'en pouvais plus de savoir qu'une fois de plus j'étais la cause de cette souffrance..

- Mais ce n'était pas ta faute .. Ezra.. Je te l'ai dis...

- Je sais.. je sais ça maintenant.. il m'a fallu du temps..

- Oui .. je m'en suis rendue compte... beaucoup .. beaucoup de temps

- Je suis désolé Aria.. je suis désolé...

- Moi aussi.. je suis désolée que tu es du prendre autant de temps.. Tu m'as laissé seule Ezra.. Tu m'as laissé traversé ça toute seule... tu m'avais dis que tu serais là.. et tu..

- Oui je t'ai laissé .. j'ai été trop stupide.. je comprends que tu sois en colère ..

- Je l'étais .. oh oui je l'étais … mais là...

- Là quoi … ?

- Je t'ai vu.. tu étais là.. la seule chose à quoi j'ai pensé c'est être dans tes bras...

- Moi aussi c'est la seule chose à quoi je pensais... te serrer si fort...

- Ezra... serre moi dans tes bras ..

- Viens là … viens là mon amour... Il me prit alors dans ses bras. Il m'avait tant manqué. Je voulais lui faire une scène, mais la seule chose qui comptait à présent c'est qu'il était là.. J'étais là blottie au creux de ses bras, ma tête posée sur son torse.. c'était là qu'était ma place. Il me souleva le menton pour m'obliger à le regarder .. mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens et il m'embrassa.. son baiser était doux, passionné.. parfait.

- Je t'aime ma puce.. je t'aime tellement.. pardon.. pardon encore … je suis tellement heureux.. j'avais peur... Molly m'avait dit que..

- Molly ? Elle t'a téléphoné ?

- Oui elle s'inquiétait pour toi.. et elle m'a dit que tu tournais la page.. que j'étais en train de te perdre.. j'ai tellement eu peur quand j'ai entendu ces mots que j'ai sauté dans ma voiture pour essayer de réparer mon erreur.. Je ne voulais pas te perdre.. la seule chose que je savais c'est que je ne voulais pas te perdre... Il m'embrassa encore .. avec un peu plus de ferveur que la fois précédente.. j'oubliai presque que j'étais sur le parking .. et que j'avais planté Sacha au beau milieu d'une conversation... Sacha.. oh mince..

- Je dois te présenter quelqu'un expliquai-je alors à Ezra.. J'ai rencontré un garçon, il étudie aussi aux beaux-Arts. Nous sommes devenus très proches. Ce qui a du faire penser à Molly que je tournais la page. Mais c'est un ami, juste un ami.. Il sait que tu existes, il m'a soutenu. Il n'est pas question de quoi que ce soit de romantique entre nous.

- J'ai tellement eu peur … tu ne m'avais pas remplacé alors ?

- Te remplacer ? Ezra ! tu es l'homme de ma vie .. on ne remplace pas l'homme de sa vie voyons !

- Et tu es la femme de ma vie … je t'aime .. dit-il posant un baiser sur mon front. Allez viens présente moi ton ami. Je dois le remercier..

- Le remercier.. ?

- Oui d'avoir pris soin de toi …

- Viens il est là … Nous rejoignions alors Sacha qui attendait patiemment à côté de sa voiture.

- Ezra.. je te présente Sacha.. un ami... je dirai même mon meilleur ami... Sacha voici Ezra.. mon petit ami..

- Salut Ezra ! Alors te revoilà ?

- Salut.. oui me revoilà... Je dois te remercier d'avoir pris soin de mon Aria pendant mon absence..

- Oui j'ai pris soin d'elle, mec, ne lui fait plus jamais ça.. On ne laisse pas tombé une femme comme elle lui lança Sacha.

- Je sais .. je sais tu as raison.. avoua Ezra.

- Nous allions déjeuner Ezra, tu te joins à nous ? Demandai-je

- Non non , lança Sacha.. Je vais vous laisser. Vous avez du temps à rattraper. Je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Nous aurons tout le temps de discuter plus tard …

- Tu es sur ? Lui demandai-je..

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas.. A plus tard ! Dit-il en montant dans sa voiture.

- Alors ? Où veux tu aller me demanda Ezra...

- Et bien nous devions manger sur l'herbe tu es partant ?

- Pas de soucis, allons chercher quelque chose à manger.. Nous montions alors en voiture. Ezra pris ma main et ne la lâcha pas tout en conduisant.. Je le regardais.. j'avais encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était rentré.. Je le trouvais encore plus beau qu'avant.. Nous avons pris de quoi nous restaurer et prenions le chemin de retour du campus. Pendant le trajet, il me posa plein de questions sur ce que j'avais fais, il voulait connaître chaque minute de ce qu'il avait manqué de ma vie.. C'était si bon de l'avoir là à mes côtés...

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Nous nous installions sur l'herbe. Je me mettais le plus prêt possible d'elle .. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher. J'avais passé les cinq heures de route à avoir peur, à croire l'avoir perdu, je m'étais préparé à me battre pour elle et je n'avais pas eu à le faire. Elle ne m'avait pas oublié .. Elle m'avait attendu.. Je mesurais la chance de l'avoir comme petite amie. Je la regardais manger.. elle était tellement magnifique.. Plus le temps passait plus elle était magnifique.. et plus je devenais fou d'elle. Je mourais d'envie de l'embrasser encore et encore..

- A quoi penses tu ? Me demanda t-elle ?

- A tes lèvres... à quel point je veux les embrasser...

- Ezra.. tu .. tu n'as pas changé... me répondit-elle en éclatant de rire... Ce rire m'avait tellement manqué.. tout en elle m'avait tellement manqué.. Oh que j'étais heureux d'être rentré. Que j'étais heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à traverser cette crise. Je mesurai à cet instant la chance que j'avais... Tout était enfin parfait.. tout était arrangé..


	17. Chapitre 17 : Soirée romantique

Je laissais Aria devant chez le photographe où elle était assistante. Elle devait aider pour une séance photo de quinze à dix sept heures. Je l'embrassais encore une fois pour lui dire au revoir. Comme ses baisers m'avaient manqués. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers l'Université. Je devais avertir le Doyen de mon retour, et le remercier de sa compréhension pour ma longue absence. En passant devant le bureau de Sarah, je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil, comme pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas là. Le bureau était vide et ses affaires avaient été enlevées. Je m'approchais du bureau de l'assistant du Doyen et lui demandait si celui ci pouvait me recevoir. Il acquiesça et je me rendis au bureau de mon supérieur. Je frappai et entrai quand il m'en donna l'autorisation.

- Ezra ! je suis heureux de vous revoir enfin. Comment allez vous ?

- Je vais mieux, bien mieux. Je vous remercie

- Vous voilà de retour pour de bon alors ?

- Oui me voilà de retour, je suis d'ailleurs venu pour vous en informer.

- C'est gentil de votre part Ezra .. Quand reprenez vous le travail ?

- Et bien je suppose que nous devons laisser quelques jours à mon remplacement pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencer.

- Je pense que lui laisser finir la semaine sera parfait ! Répondit le Doyen

- Alors je reprends lundi. Et en ce qui concerne .. mon assistante ?

- Et bien nous avons pensé que vous voudriez choisir vous même à votre retour. J'ai fais une pré-sélection. Je vous donne les dossiers, étudiez les et vous me direz quelle est la personne que vous choisissez.

- Pas de soucis. Merci

- Ezra.. je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr !

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit pour Sarah, son harcèlement, son comportement ?

- Je pensais avoir été clair avec elle. Je suis désolé d'avoir mêler travail et vie sentimentale.

- On fait tous des erreurs et vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

- Je vous remercie Monsieur le Doyen. Je vais vous laisser. Merci de m'avoir reçu. A lundi alors.

- A lundi Ezra, ravi de votre retour

- Merci encore.

Je quittais son bureau, les candidatures pour mon futur assistant en mains. Je décidais d'aller acheter un petit cadeau pour Aria. Je devais me faire pardonner et j'avais prévu d'organiser une soirée exceptionnelle pour nos retrouvailles. Il fallait que ce soit inoubliable. J'entrais dans la bijouterie. Je savais que je voulais lui offrir un bracelet. Je regardais parmi les vitrines. Il y avait de magnifiques pièces. La vendeuse vint vers moi pour me proposer son aide. Après quelques minutes, elle sorti un modèle qui correspondait exactement à ce que je cherchais. C'était une petite chaine à laquelle on pouvait accrocher des breloques. Je pourrais à loisir compléter son bracelet à chaque occasion marquante de notre vie. Je demandais à la vendeuse d'en accrocher plusieurs que je choisis avec précision. Elle me fit alors un joli paquet. Je pouvais passer maintenant à la deuxième partie de mon plan pour cette soirée parfaite. Il me restait encore une heure et demi pour tout organiser. Je passais chez le fleuriste commander un bouquet de roses. J'allais ensuite dans ce petit restaurant végétarien où nous avions dîné un soir. Celui où j'avais réservé la terrasse. Je demandai une table pour deux pour le soir même. Le restaurateur promit de me préparer une table dans un endroit très romantique de son restaurant à l'abri des regards, pour qu'Aria et moi passions une superbe soirée. Je lui confiais le bouquet de roses qu'il devait me remettre quand nous serions à notre table. Je passais ensuite dans cette boutique de vêtements, où Aria aimait aller. Je demandais à la vendeuse de me conseiller sur le choix d'une tenue.. Elle me montra la robe parfaite, elle connaissait Aria qui était une habituée, je pouvais avoir confiance en son jugement. Je lui demandai d'emballer la robe. Les deux boutiques suivantes étaient le magasin de chaussures où je prenais une paire d'escarpins à talons comme elle les aimait et dans la seconde je lui achetais des sous vêtements. Il fallait bien avouer que je pensais un peu à moi en faisant mon choix. Je finissais ensuite par le salon de beauté. Je leur demandais exactement ce que j'avais besoin et leur confiait la robe d' Aria, les chaussures et les sous-vêtements. Tout était prêt, je pouvais aller rejoindre la femme la plus belle au monde. Il était seize heures cinquante. J'avais tout juste le temps de faire le trajet.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Nous venions de finir la séance photo. C'était très intéressant, et j'avais même eu le droit de prendre quelques clichés pour lesquels je fus félicité. J'étais vraiment ravie. Je récupérais mes affaires à l'intérieur et me précipitait dehors. J'avais une bonne raison de rentrer aujourd'hui, Ezra était là. J'étais tellement heureuse. Il était là, il m'attendait avec son sourire que j'aimais tant. Il me faisait craquer à chaque fois.

- Tu as bien travaillé mon amour ? Demanda t-il en m'embrassant.

- C'était fantastique, j'ai pu prendre des clichés et j'ai été félicité.. lui répondis-je

- Je suis fier de toi mon cœur.

- On rentre !

- Non, on ne rentre pas mon amour. J'ai une surprise pour toi dit-il en faisant le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière.

- Ah.. je suis curieuse.. c'est quoi la surprise ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne te dirais rien., voyons Aria..

- Oh.. tu n'es pas marrant ! Répondis-je en faisant la moue

- Je sais.. je sais mais tu m'aimes .. me dit-il en souriant

- Allez dis moi.. c'est quoi ?

- Tu verras...

Nous arrivions en ville, il garait la voiture et m'invitait à descendre. Il me prit par la main et m'accompagnait dans un institut de beauté. Il ouvrit la porte et m'invita à entrer.

- Je vous la confis dit-il à l'esthéticienne. Il m'embrassa alors et proposa de venir me chercher dans une heure et demie.

- Je restais là, ne sachant pas ce que cela signifiait. J'interrogeais la personne chargée de s'occuper de moi.

- Votre petit ami nous a demandé de vous préparer pour une soirée romantique. Nous avons mis à votre disposition une cabine où un peignoir vous attend, vous pourrez ensuite prendre une douche et la masseuse vous fera ensuite un massage. Je vous expliquerai la suite après.

- Parce-qu'il y a plus ?

- Oui Mademoiselle il y a plus. Je l'accompagnais jusque la cabine. Il y avait une odeur fleurie très agréable et de la musique d'ambiance très douce. Je me déshabillais entièrement et passais le peignoir, qui était d'une douceur incroyable. Je passais les chaussons également. Un sac était à ma disposition pour y mettre les affaires que j'avais ôter m'avait expliqué la gentille hôtesse. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais Ezra avait apparemment tout prévu. Je décidais de me laisser faire. On m'emmena ensuite à l'endroit où j'allais prendre une bonne douche avec consigne de ne pas me préoccuper de mes cheveux. Après le travail, c'était très agréable de profiter de cette douche. Les produits dont je pu me servir pour me laver le corps avaient une odeur divine. Une fois terminée, on m'accompagna vers la salle de massage, là encore l'odeur qui se dégageait était exquise. Je profitais alors d'un bon massage... J'aurai pu m'endormir sur la table tellement cela me détendait. L'étape suivante consistait à passer par les mains de la coiffeuse. Elle me fit un shampoing et des soins puis me fit une très jolie coiffure. Elle boucla mes cheveux puis les ramena tous sur le côté. Une petite tresse faisait une sorte de couronne au niveau de ma nuque. C'était magnifique. Une fois terminée, ce fut l'esthéticienne qui entra en jeu, elle me fit un soin du visage et me laissa dans les mains de la maquilleuse. J'étais aux anges. Ezra m'avait fait un magnifique cadeau. Le maquillage qu'elle réalisa était incroyable. Une fois celui ci terminé, l'hôtesse m'accompagna dans un petit salon où une housse était accrochée à un portant et deux sacs étaient posés sur une commode.

- Je vous laisse vous habiller Melle Montgomery. Vous pourrez nous rejoindre quand vous aurez terminé. J'ouvrai alors la housse et à l'intérieur se trouvait une magnifique robe rouge. Elle me rappelait un peu la robe que j'avais porté à notre sortie au musée à Philadelphie. Elle était divine. Je regardais ensuite dans les paquets. L'un contenait des sous-vêtements et l'autre de superbes escarpins noirs. J'ôtais alors le peignoir pour passer la lingerie. Puis vint le tour de la robe. Elle m'allait à merveille. J'enfilais les chaussures et je m'admirais alors dans le miroir. J'adorai ce que je voyais. Ezra avait bien choisi. C'était magnifique. Je rejoignis alors le personnel du salon. La jeune femme qui s'occupait de moi me fit un très gentil compliment et me proposa de choisir du parfum. Tout était pensé dans les moindres détail. Je n'en revenais pas .. J'étais prête .. Pour patienter jusque l'arrivée d'Ezra, on m' offrit un verre de jus d'orange. Au moment où je terminais mon verre Ezra entrait, il s'était changé et portait un de ses costumes qui lui allait à merveille. Un de ceux qui lui donnait un air sophistiqué, très chic, élégant mais aussi très sexy. Je le trouvais très beau.

- Mon amour tu es magnifique me dit-il

- Tu es très beau aussi .. Je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassait tendrement. - merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau j'ai adoré.. La robe est magnifique.. Merci.. merci .. merci

- Ce n'est pas terminé ma beauté, la soirée ne fait que commencer dit-il. En me tendant le bras. Puis-je ? ajouta -t-il. Nous allions alors jusque la voiture, une fois encore il m'ouvrit la portière.

- Ezra.. tu n'aurais pas du. Tu as fais des folies

- Tu mérites tout ça mon cœur. J'ai des choses à me faire pardonner ne l'oublie pas..

- Tu es déjà tout pardonné.. lui lançai-je

- Alors pas besoin du reste de la surprise .. ? dit-il en riant

- Ah non alors ! Je veux tout .. répondis-je en m'éclatant de rire. Nous arrivions devant ce petit restaurant où nous étions déjà allés. J'avais adoré. On nous conduisit dans le jardin. Il était magnifique. Il y avait des fleurs de toutes sortes qui répandaient chacune leur parfum ce qui donnait à l'air une odeur divine. On entendait couler de l'eau qui provenait d'une jolie petite fontaine, au milieu de laquelle un petit ange tenait un pot sur son épaule, c'est de là que s'écoulait l'eau. Notre table était dressée au milieu de ce cadre idyllique. Il y avait aussi des guirlandes qui éclairaient dans les arbres. On entendait en fond sonore une musique douce très romantique. Le serveur nous invita à nous asseoir. Ezra m'aida à m'installer en se conduisant encore une fois comme un parfait gentleman. Le serveur lui donna alors un énorme bouquet de roses qu'il me tendit.

- C'est pour toi mon amour me dit-il .. de magnifiques fleurs pour une femme magnifique.

- Quelles sont belles ! M'exclamai-je .. Merci.. merci je suis comblée ce soir

- Tu n'as pas encore tout vu.. je t'assure répondit Ezra en s'installant à la table. Le serveur me débarrassa du bouquet. Il allait en prendre soin en pendant que nous dinions. Ezra me fixa quelques instants. Il me prit la main avec tendresse.

- Mon amour, tu sais à quel point je t'aime et je sais que mon comportement de ces dernières semaines ne l'ont pas montré. Je t'ai organisé cette surprise pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé de m'être enfuis comme ça. Je te fais la promesse de ne plus le refaire. Peu importe les épreuves que nous aurons à traverser je serais là. Je ne m'enfuirai plus. Être loin de toi, est la chose la plus difficile pour moi, te voir souffrir m'est intolérable.. mais je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour être un meilleur petit ami et avoir le droit de gagner un jour l'honneur de demander ta main. Quand ce jour arrivera, tu sauras que tu peux compter sur moi, que tu peux te reposer sur moi. Que je serais celui qui ne flanchera plus jamais. Je t'aime Aria, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie que je passerai à te rendre heureuse si tu acceptes de me laisser faire. Je t'aime

- Ezra .. c'est si .. c'était magnifique mon amour. Je t'aime .. je t'aime tellement si tu savais.

- Je le sais mon amour.. je le sais dit-il en me tendant un petit paquet. - Tiens c'est pour toi.

- Encore ? Encore un cadeau ?

- Vas y ouvre le..

- Oh il est magnifique ! Ezra... tu as fais des folies.. Le bracelet était d'une beauté, je l'adorai. C'était une très jolie chaine en or agrémenté de perles roses nacrées très fines. Et entre chacune d'elles étaient accrochées des breloques. Une avec le mot Amour, l'autre avec un petit appareil photo, une troisième avec un petit livre fermé, une encore représentait la lettre A agrémenté d'un petit diamant, une autre lettre le E agrémenté aussi d'un diamant et une dernière avec la lettre F et le chiffre 6 comme le numéro de notre appartement.

- Il te plait ?

- Ezra.. je .. je ne sais pas quoi dire.. merci .. tu m'aides à le mettre ?

- Avec plaisir dit-il. Il accrocha alors le bracelet à mon poignet. Souleva ma main jusque ses lèvres et posa un baiser au creux de celle ci. Je t'aime Aria.. je t'aime infiniment.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Une nuit magique

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

La soirée était parfaite, exactement ce que j'avais espéré.. nous nous retrouvions comme si rien ne nous avait séparé. Pourquoi avais je eu si peur ? Pourquoi avoir fuis comme ça ? Alors qu'elle est ma raison d'être sur cette terre. Tout ça me semblait bien loin ce soir... Ce soir, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi.. Sarah était bien loin... Toute cette histoire était bien loin.. Je comptais tout faire pour la rendre heureuse parce qu'elle le méritait bien, après ce qu'elle venait de vivre... la perte de notre bébé.. et ma fuite... la perte de notre bébé, ces mots raisonnaient bizarrement dans ma tête... j'avais mis cette histoire dans un coin de ma tête, pour ne pas penser, ne pas souffrir. Mais maintenant que je la regardais, cette triste nouvelle m'était revenue à l'esprit..

- A quoi penses tu comme ça ? Tu es ailleurs Ezra !

- A rien ! excuse moi, je te regardais et je te trouvais si belle que mon esprit s'est mis à divaguer

- Tu semblais triste .. dis moi ?

- Je.. je pensais à la perte du bébé, je te regardais et j'y ai pensé.. je ne l'avais pas fais depuis que je m'étais enfui..ce n'est rien..ce n'est rien..

- Mais si Ezra, tu as le droit d'être triste.. je le suis quand j'y pense aussi

- Pourtant tu ne voulais pas être maman..

- Oui mais perdre ce bébé même si je ne voulais pas être maman si tôt m'a remué et ça reste un souvenir triste ..

- Je comprends... bon changeons de sujet .. c'est une soirée de retrouvailles ça ne doit pas être triste .. tu veux un dessert.. ?

- Non .. non je .. je pensais plutôt à rentrer .. je voudrais être seule avec toi..

- Mais nous sommes seuls là..

- Non vraiment seuls, d'abord je t'ai vu avec Sacha, puis là maintenant il y a le serveur qui vient régulièrement.. je voudrais juste être seule avec toi..

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon amour.. tout ce que tu veux..

J'appelais le serveur et lui demandais l'addition.. Je n'avais pas osé l'avouer mais j'avais aussi hâte de me retrouver vraiment seul avec elle.. J'avais envie de nous retrouver à nouveau dans notre appartement. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'au siège passager, je lui ouvrai la portière et lui donnai le bouquet de roses que je lui avais offert. Elle le déposa délicatement sur le siège arrière. Je regagnais à mon tour la voiture. Je la regardais quelques instants, elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens je ne pu alors résister, je l'attirai vers moi. Nos lèvres se rejoignirent .. elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux.. puis la laissa lentement glisser jusque ma cravate qu'elle enleva pendant que de mon côté je l'attirai de plus en plus prêt de moi, tout en continuant à lui donner un baiser passionné. Ma cravate retirée, elle s'attaquait aux boutons de ma chemise, j'avais de mon côté commencé à dégrafer sa robe.. j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour à un tel point qu'il m'était difficile de me contrôler. Sa peau m'avait tellement manqué, ses lèvres, son cou, sa poitrine .. je continuai à l'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément, elle avait pratiquement terminé d'enlever tous les boutons de ma chemise, nous avions presque oublié que nous étions dans la voiture..

- Aria.. Aria mon amour.. stop.. stop on va rentrer.. c'est mieux je crois.

- Oui . Tu as raison .. dit-elle..

- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée. Je reboutonnais quelques boutons de ma chemise.. et démarrais la voiture. Nous arrivions très rapidement devant l'immeuble. Je lui ouvrai la portière, et lui pris la main, elle me tira vers elle … et m'embrassa encore avec passion.. je lui rendais son baiser, lui montrant à quel point elle m'avait manqué. Je lui pris de nouveau la main et l'emmenais rapidement à l'intérieur... je la plaquais contre le mur de l'entrée et l'embrassais encore. Mon désir montait de plus en plus et j'arrivais à peine à me contrôler, j'avais tellement envie d'elle, de sa peau, de ses baisers.. Elle recommençait à déboutonner ma chemise, je l'embrassais de plus belle.. Puis nous nous dirigions vers l'ascenseur. Elle me fit entrer à l'intérieur en m'obligeant à reculer tout en m'embrassant. Je me retrouvais dos collé à la paroi.. Je posais ma main sur sa joue, et recommençais à l'embrasser plus passionnément. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ma langue trouva la sienne.. Je lui caressai les cheveux tandis qu'elle enlevait le dernier bouton de ma chemise, ses mains se posèrent sur mon torse.. Le contact de ses mains sur ma peau m'avait tellement manqué.. un frisson me parcouru le corps.. Je dégrafai sa robe, tandis que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur notre étage. Je l'emmenai à mon tour vers notre porte en la faisant reculer tout en continuant à défaire sa robe, nos lèvres ne s'étaient pas quittées. Je cherchais la serrure de la porte tout en continuant de l'autre main à lui ôter ses vêtements.. La porte une fois ouverte, les choses sont devenues alors plus intenses.. Elle ôta ma chemise avec vigueur.. je faisais tomber sa robe sur le sol.. et la soulevait dans mes bras. Elle passa ses jambes autour de ma taille.. je l'embrassais avec plus en plus de fougue. D'une main j'attrapai sa nuque et lui fis basculer la tête vers l'arrière ce qui me donna plus facilement accès à la naissance de sa poitrine. Je posais mes lèvres sur sa peau. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à contrôler mon désir pour elle. Je l'emmenai alors dans notre chambre et la déposais sur notre lit. Je la contemplai quelques instants, ce corps vêtu de cette lingerie que j'avais choisi pour elle était sublime, la perfection. Le bustier rouge, faisait remonter ses seins et leur donnaient encore plus de volume. Je la rejoignais sur le lit et commençait à lui caresser la poitrine, puis mes lèvres prirent la place de mes mains...

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Ses caresses m'avaient tellement manquées, ses baisers également. Je m'abandonnais totalement à lui. Nous avions eu beaucoup de mal à nous contrôler une fois que nous étions sortis du restaurant. Nous étions à présent dans notre chambre et plus rien ne pouvait nous arrêter. Ezra venait d'ôter mon bustier, il embrassait mes seins et les caressait en même temps. Je passais mes mains dans son dos, puis descendait jusque ses fesses.. J'avais tellement envie de lui. Je le fis alors rouler sur le côté et me retrouvais sur lui. J'étais assise sur ses cuisses et je commençais à retirer sa ceinture, puis le bouton de son pantalon et enfin je baissais la fermeture. Je lui enlevais alors le reste de ses vêtements.. Nous finissions à force de caresses et de baisers par nous retrouver totalement nus. Il me fit l'amour encore et encore pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Nous finissions par nous endormir dans les bras de l'un de l'autre comme nous l'avions toujours fais depuis notre emménagement à deux.

Au petit matin, alors que je me réveillais il me fallu quelques minutes pour réaliser que ce n'était pas un rêve, qu'Ezra était bien là endormi à côté de moi. Je déposai un baiser sur son épaule, il tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un sourire.

- Bonjour mon amour tu as bien dormi ?

- Oh oui alors.. je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps lui lançai-je

- C'est parce que je n'étais pas là.. me répondit-il

- Surement alors je t'interdis de repartir ..

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça n'arrivera plus jamais.. je te l'ai promis.. et maintenant viens là ! Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa pour me dire bonjour..Voilà c'est comme ça que j'aime être réveillé me dit-il en souriant. Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, nous échangeâmes un baiser passionné..

- Je dois me préparer, dis-je une fois nos lèvres séparées. J'ai cours aujourd'hui et j'ai deux séances photos cette après midi. Je ne vais pas rentrer tôt. Tu as prévu de faire quoi ? Demandai-je à Ezra en me levant du lit.

- Je vais étudier les dossiers et choisir mon nouvel assistant. Ensuite je vais aller au bureau préparer mes cours pour lundi. On se retrouve pour le déjeuner ?

- Je pensais voir Sacha, je l'ai laissé en plan hier.

- Oh.. me lança Ezra visiblement déçu

- Allez Ezra.. tu ne vas pas être jaloux quand même ?

- Non.. non.. je ne le suis pas c'est juste que j'espérais te voir avant ce soir c'est tout ! Répondit-il

- Je me rattraperai avec toi, c'est promis !

- Ah oui... quel genre de rattrapage tu proposes ? Me demanda-t-il m'attirant vers lui alors qu'il m'avait rejoins hors du lit

- Et bien.. disons.. le genre toi, moi et beaucoup.. beaucoup de lingerie...

- Oohh ce genre là.. alors je vais patienter.. il m'attira encore plus prêt de lui et m'embrassa avec une telle passion que lorsqu'il relâcha son étreinte je mis quelques secondes à retrouver mes esprits. J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à me faire à cette idée. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'expliquer comment mon attirance pour lui pouvait me mettre dans de tels états. J'étais complètement à sa merci lorsqu'il m'embrassait, il pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait rien qu'en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais visiblement et incontestablement folle amoureuse d'Ezra Fitz.

- Ezra..

- Oui .. ?

- Je... je t'aime..

- Oui je sais Aria... je t'aime aussi

- Non Ezra.. tu n'as pas compris.. je... je t'aime..

- Oui.. je .. oohh .. il me fixa quelques instants.. je vis les larmes montées à ses yeux. Il me prit alors de nouveau dans ses bras. Il me serra si fort que j'arrivai à peine à respirer. Je t'aime .. je t'aime aussi Aria.. Tu es la femme de ma vie..

- Et tu es l'homme de ma vie..


	19. Chapitre 19 : Une pointe de jalousie

_**Du côté d' Aria**_

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis qu'Ezra était revenu de sa fuite suite à notre mésaventure avec Sarah. La vie avait repris son cour. Ezra avait un nouvel assistant, il s'appelait George. Il était plus âgé qu'Ezra, ce qui lui avait fait un peu bizarre au début, mais ils avaient trouvés ensemble leur repères. Ezra adorait travailler avec lui, et son poste à l'Université le comblait vraiment. Il avait repris l' écriture depuis peu, je n'avais pas le droit de lire encore. Il m'avait promis de me montrer dans quelques temps, mais il ne sentait pas prêt à être lu pour le moment. Je respectais ça. Même si j'étais impatiente de lire le premier jet de son histoire. De mon côté également j'avais recommencé à écrire dans mon journal, quelques histoires par ci par là. La photographie me prenait un temps fou, j'adorais ça. Mes études se déroulaient impeccablement bien. J'avais enfin trouvé ma place. J'avais des amis formidables sur qui je pouvais compter. Ezra et Sacha commençaient tout juste à devenir amis. Cela avait été difficile pour eux, Sacha n'étant pas encore prêt à faire confiance à Ezra par rapport à moi. C'était un ami très protecteur, et il ne voulait pas me voir souffrir de nouveau. Les vacances d'été approchaient à grand pas. Et là fin de la première année également. Il me restait quelques examens à passer avant de pouvoir enfin me relaxer et profiter tout un été d'Ezra et de mes amis.

Il était à peine 6 heures du matin et je venais de me réveiller. Ezra était encore endormi. Je le regardais encore et encore comme je le faisais souvent. Il m'arrivait souvent de me demander comment je pouvais avoir autant de chance de vivre et d'être aimer par un tel homme. Qu'il était beau ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de contempler son visage, son corps.. Il avait un corps musclé, qu'il entretenait d'ailleurs. J'adorais le voir faire travailler ses muscles, cela me donnait vraiment l'impression d'être toute petite par rapport à lui et de me sentir en sécurité dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas espérer tomber amoureuse d'un homme aussi parfait, et je n'avais osé imaginer être aimé par un tel homme un jour.

- Bonjour toi.. me dit-il alors qu'il ouvrait tout juste les yeux.

- Bonjour mon amour. Tu as bien dormi ? Lui demandai-je

- Comme chaque nuit, quand je suis dans tes bras bébé

- Tu es trop romantique Mr Fitz !

- Et toi tu es trop magnifique ! Melle Montgomery.. lança-t-il en m'attirant vers lui pour m'embrasser. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et posa ses mains sur ma cuisse. Il commença alors à me caresser. Je compris tout de suite son intention.

- Non, Ezra.. je ne peux pas, dis-je en le repoussant légèrement. Je dois encore réviser et j'ai promis de retrouver Sacha de bonne heure à la bibliothèque..

- Tu es cruelle avec moi.. dit-il d'un ton boudeur

- Ah vous les hommes ! Lui répondis-je en riant

- Ce n'est pas marrant .. je vais être frustré toute la journée maintenant..

- Mon pauvre amour.. comment me faire pardonner ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux..

- Mais c'est bien d'attendre.. ça donne du piment.. tu pourras y penser toute la journée et ce soir...

- Il y aura du sexe.. s'exclama-t-il !

Peut-être .. peut-être... continuai-je à le taquiner. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue et me levai pour aller me préparer. Une fois devant le miroir de la salle de bain, j'attachais mes cheveux en chignon. Je pris un disque de coton et l'imbibait de lotion pour mon visage. A cet instant Ezra entra dans la pièce. Il se plaça derrière moi et mis une de ses mains sur ma hanche, il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou, et de son autre main soulevait ma nuisette. Sa main alla directement trouver mon entrejambe. Il me caressa alors de ses doigts agiles. Je poussais un petit cri de plaisir.

- Ezra..

- Hummm me répondit-il

- Ezra.. s'il te plait.. je dois me préparer

- Bébé.. je t'en prie tu sais que j'ai envie de toi.. j'aime te faire l'amour le matin avant d'aller travailler..

- Mais j'ai promis à Sacha.. Ezra... s'il te plait

- Bébé.. allez .. insista-t-il en continuant ses caresses, sachant bien que je ne pourrais résister bien longtemps. Je me retournai alors pour faire face à lui. Ses lèvres s'emparaient des miennes instantanément, son baiser était passionné.. J'étais pris d'un vertige tellement c'était bon de le sentir si prêt de moi. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à résister.

- Ezra... s'il te plait... je dois .. et en un instant il me souleva me plaqua contre le mur de la salle de bain, mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Il me pénétra avec une telle fougue,que je ne pu que céder à ses désirs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il me reposa sur le sol.. il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois et me fixa avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu es incorrigible !

- Mais tu sais que je t'aime ..

- Ezra Fitz ! Tu profites de la situation..

- Mais ça te plait n'est-ce-pas ? Me répondit-il fière de lui.

- Grrr … tu m'énerves ! Sors ! lui lançais-je alors en riant et lui fouettant la cuisse avec la serviette de bain que je venais d'attraper..

- Aie.. cria-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce avec son air triomphant.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir encore obtenu ce que je voulais d'elle au réveil, je lui préparais un petit déjeuner. J'adorai lui faire l'amour, c'était plus fort que moi et encore plus quand je savais qu'elle devait retrouver Sacha. Je ressentais à son égard une sorte de jalousie, mal placée je le savais très bien. Aria m'avait assuré qu'il n'était question que d'amitié entre eux. Pourtant, j'éprouvais le besoin de me conduire en homme possessif envers elle dès qu'elle évoquait son prénom. Lui faire l'amour ce matin était ma manière de me rassurer. Aria était ma petite amie. J'étais son homme. Agir de façon primaire comme ça, limite bestial me rassurais. Aria sortait de la salle de bain quelques instants après que je termine de faire cuire les pancakes. Elle était sublime comme toujours. Mon amour pour elle grandissait de jour en jour, et j'avais l'impression de retomber amoureux d'elle dès que je l'apercevais. Il paraît qu'avec le temps on ressent moins ce besoin de contact physique, ce besoin de s'embrasser souvent. Pourtant plus les jours, les semaines, les mois passaient et plus ce besoin grandissait en moi, plus mon désir pour elle prenait de l'ampleur. Comment pouvait on aimer autant une personne ? C'était effrayant parfois surtout quand je pensais à l'éventualité qu'elle cesse de m'aimer un jour. J'avais peur de ça dès qu'elle partait loin de moi. Elle me rassurait souvent d'un baiser et ça suffisait à faire partir mes angoisses. Depuis quelques temps, l'envie de lui demander sa main se faisait de nouveau présente et de plus en plus pressente.

- Je t'ai fais un bon petit déjeuner pour me faire pardonner mon amour.

- Tu me devais ça ! Lança t-elle éclatant de rire.

- Quel est ce pouvoir en toi Melle Montgomery qui me fait perdre toute ma raison ?

- Tu as le même sur moi je te rassure. Allez à table ! Je ne veux pas être en retard, je dois réviser correctement si je veux réussir mes examens de fin d'année.

- Oui tu as raison.. mais j'ai confiance en toi .. Tu as besoin que je t'aide pour tes révisions ? Lui proposai-je

- Et bien écoute j'aimerai beaucoup si tu as le temps. Cette après-midi ?

- Et bien, oui. Je pense que je peux me libérer. Les élèves révisent. J'ai juste un cours ce matin et je pourrais boucler tout le reste de mon travail en une matinée. Je passe te prendre pour déjeuner ?

- Non, je dois retrouver Molly et Morgane après la bibliothèque avec Sacha

- D'accord on se retrouve après alors ? Que dirais-tu d'aller dans le parc ? C'est si agréable l'après midi.

- Quelle bonne idée ! Mon amour.. et maintenant mangeons.. ça à l'air bon.

- Bon appétit, ma beauté

- Toi aussi bébé.

Aria gara la voiture sur le parking de l'Université. Je me tournai vers elle pour obtenir un dernier baiser avant de la quitter pour la matinée. Elle m'embrassa un peu plus intensément que je n'avais prévu.

- C'était pourquoi ce baiser si intense ? Lui demandai-je alors

- Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête Mr Fitz pas besoin de la cacher

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De ton attitude de ce matin ! Je sais que tu as agis comme ça parce que je retrouve Sacha

- Je.. euh.. non.. j'avais juste envie de toi si fort.. je n'arrivais pas à me raisonner c'est tout ! Lui répondis-je espérant avoir été assez convainquant pour qu'elle n'insiste pas. Je n'étais pas très fière de ma jalousie. Je détestais ressentir ce sentiment. J'avais horreur de ce sentiment.

- Mais bien sûr ! Écoute Ezra tu dois me faire confiance d'accord. Je t'aime, tu es celui avec qui je partage ma vie et jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit pour te faire souffrir, d'accord ?

- D'accord.. excuse moi.. je suis désolé.. je sais que Sacha est juste ton ami, mais c'est plus fort que moi j'ai tellement peur de te perdre.. je t'aime tellement que j'ai si peur de ne plus pouvoir y arriver si tu n'es pas là..

- Ezra ! arrête.. je n'aime pas savoir que tu vis dans la peur comme ça ! Ça suffit .. je ne veux plus de ce genre de comportement ! Je t'aimais hier.. je t'aime aujourd'hui je t'aimerai demain encore plus... Tu es le seul... le seul... dit-elle en m'embrassant de nouveau très intensément.

- Je suis désolé.. lui dis-je une fois nos lèvres séparées. Et maintenant va étudier mon ange. Je te retrouve cette après-midi.. je t'aime

- Je t'aime.

Je sortis de la voiture et la regarda s'éloigner un instant. Je n' étais plus aussi fière de moi que le matin même. Cette jalousie allait me causer des problèmes si je continuais. Je devais trouver un moyen de stopper ça et très rapidement. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre Aria pour une chose aussi futile et stupide. Je me dirigeais alors vers mon bureau en pensant à l'après-midi que nous passerions tous les deux. Un sourire se dessina alors sur mon visage.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Pendant le trajet qui m'amenait à la bibliothèque où je devais retrouver Sacha, je pensais à Ezra et à sa réaction de ce matin. Il savait que je détestais la jalousie et il continuait pourtant à agir comme un idiot face à Sacha. Il commençait pourtant à l'apprécier en tant qu'ami. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment comment être ami avec quelqu'un et ne pas avoir confiance ? Un truc d'hommes peut-être ? J'espérais juste que notre petite conversation remettrai les choses au clair. Je ne voulais pas vivre de la sorte et même si mon amour pour lui était immense je ne pourrais supporter de vivre avec la jalousie. C'était hors de question ! Je me garais sur le parking de la bibliothèque, j'attrapai mes affaires et je me précipitai dans le bâtiment. J'étais en retard, Sacha devait m'attendre depuis au moins 30 minutes. Ezra m'avait mise en retard ce matin encore. Toutefois, je devais bien l'admettre j'avais aimé sa façon de me faire l'amour ce matin. Être impuissante face à la situation était tout de même très excitant. Je souris en y repensant.

- Hey toi ! Me lança Sacha. Tu es en retard.. encore

- Oui je sais.. pardonne moi.. un petit contretemps mentis-je

- Oui qui s'appelle .. Ezra je suppose.

- Humm.. oui euh.. allez au travail ! Lançai-je les joues rougis par la gêne de m'être faite prendre à mon mensonge.

- Oui au travail. Il nous reste trois examens avant de pouvoir nous relaxer, ce n'est pas le moment de nous relâcher !

- Tu as raison. Nous restions la matinée entière, le nez plongé dans nos cours et nos livres. L'heure du déjeuner arrivant, je rassemblais mes affaires, saluais Sacha lui donnant rendez-vous demain matin, juste avant la première épreuve. Je me dirigeais vers la voiture quand mon téléphone sonna. C'était Ezra.

- Hey bébé.. Écoute je ne pourrais pas être la cet après-midi

- Oh .. Ezra.. pourquoi ?

- Le Doyen nous a convoqué pour une réunion de dernière minute. Je ne pouvais refuser. Je suis désolé.

- J'étais tellement contente que tu m'aides pour mon examen de demain. J'avais besoin de toi.

- Je sais mon amour, je suis déçu aussi.. Je me ferai pardonner .. je te promets.

- D'accord.. je comprends .. c'est le travail, tu dois faire face à tes responsabilités.

- Tu es adorable, bébé..

- Je passe te chercher ce soir ?

- Non non, ça ira .. je rentrerai à pieds après la réunion. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- A ce soir alors..

- A ce soir .. je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi..

Je rangeais mon téléphone dans mon sac, et montait dans ma voiture. Je rejoignis alors mes deux amies pour le déjeuner. Cette pause me fit un bien fou. J'étais tellement prise par mes révisions, que passer du temps avec les filles me donnait du courage pour continuer à travailler ensuite. Une fois nous avoir donner rendez-vous pour le lendemain au déjeuner après nos examens du matin, je me dirigeais vers la maison. J'avais finalement décidé de réviser à la maison, le parc sans Ezra me paraissait une moins bonne idée. Je fermais la porte derrière moi . Je décidais alors de me mettre dans un tenue un peu plus décontractée. Je passais donc une chemise d'Ezra, j'adorai être dans ses vêtements. Je gardais juste un boxer en dentelle en dessous et je me promenais pieds nus dans l'appartement. Je me dirigeais ensuite dans la salle de bain, j'attachais mes cheveux en chignons. Je retournais ensuite dans la cuisine me préparer un thé. Et je m'installai dans le salon, sur le sol, comme j'aimais le faire pour réviser. C'est dans cette position qu'Ezra me trouva en rentrant du travail ce soir là.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Un choix important

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Ezra resta à la porte quelques instants. Il semblait me contempler. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, celui que j'aime tant, celui qui montre à quel point il est heureux.

- Hello, mon amour ! Alors et ta réunion ? Lui demandai-je

- Tout s'est bien passé.. mais le meilleur moment de ma journée c'est maintenant ! Rentrer et te trouver ainsi.. c'est la plus belle vision de ma journée..

- C'est gentil bébé. Tu veux que je cuisine ce soir ? Ou tu veux qu'on commande quelque chose ?

- Non écoute, toi tu révises et moi je m'occupe de tout !

- Ça me semble parfait.. Je me levai alors, et en un instant je me trouvais dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué .. me dit-il.

- Toi aussi.. embrasse moi.. Il s'exécuta avec tendresse.

Je retournai à mes révisions, pendant qu'Ezra prenait une douche. Une fois terminé, il s'attaqua au dîner. De mon côté je terminais les fiches que j'avais préparé. Je décidais qu'il était temps d'arrêter et de profiter de ma soirée avec Ezra. J'avais envie de manger et de m'installer avec lui dans le canapé, me blottir dans ses bras et regarder un bon film. Il était d'accord avec moi. La soirée était parfaite même si nous n'avions rien fait d'extraordinaire, j'avais le sentiment que tout était parfait, et que j'étais exactement où je devais être. Chaque jour qui passait j'étais heureuse d'avoir pu lui pardonner toute cette histoire de livre sur Ali. J'avais hâte de terminer mes examens, et que les vacances arrivent. Nous allions pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre un maximum. Je me réjouissais de cette idée.

- Ezra ? Qu' allons nous faire cet été pendant les vacances ?

- Et bien j'y ai pensé et je me disais que nous pourrions peut-être en profiter pour rendre visite à nos familles et ensuite prendre quelques jours pour nous en amoureux, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Oh oui ce serait parfait ! Et as tu réfléchi à l'endroit où nous pourrions aller ?

- Oui j'ai déjà mon idée, mais je ne peux pas te le dire du tout .. j'ai envie de te faire une surprise..

- Tu sais que j'aime tout ton côté romantique, mais une surprise encore ?

- Allez Aria.. c'est bien de partir à l'aventure.. fais moi confiance.. s'il te plait !

- D'accord.. Je te laisse faire.. tu me promets au moins que ce sera des vacances inoubliables ?

- Je te le promets.. inoubliables..

Les quelques jours qui passèrent furent rempli de révisions, de soirées tranquilles et d'examens. J'avais enfin terminé ma première année. J'avais passé mes examens avec succès. Les vacances promettaient d'être superbes. Nous devions rester une semaine à la maison, profiter des filles et de Sacha. Nous avions prévu de faire une fête le soir même pour célébrer notre réussite à tous les quatre. Beaucoup d'étudiants seraient présents, Ezra ne se sentait pas de venir, il trouvait que sa place n'était pas parmi nous. Il voulait que je profite de tous les moments de ma vie d'étudiante. Chaque chose qu'il pouvait faire pour moi, il n'hésitait pas une seconde. Il pensait sans arrêt à mon bonheur. Quelle chance de l'avoir pour moi.. Je venais de finir de me préparer quand je reçu un message de Morgane. Ils seraient là dans quelques minutes, nous devions passer la soirée tous les 4 avant de rejoindre la fête. Nous avions prévu de dîner au restaurant . Je demandai à Ezra de remonter la fermeture de ma robe. Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de mon dos avant de s'exécuter.

- Comment je suis ? Lui demandai-je

- Tu es divine .. comme à chaque fois..

- Merci mon amour, tu es sur de ne pas vouloir venir ?

- Oui ça va aller ne t'inquiètes pas.. Profite de ta soirée, de tes amis..

- D'accord, tu es un ange. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, passe le bonjour à tes amis pour moi.

- Ce sera fait. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir passer la soirée en leur compagnie. La soirée promettait d'être parfaite.

_**Du côté D'Ezra**_

Une fois Aria partit rejoindre ses amis, je pouvais tranquillement me rendre où j'avais prévu d'aller depuis quelques jours. Avec la fin des cours, Aria et moi étions pratiquement ensemble tout le temps, et il ne m'était pas facile d'être seul. Ce soir était la parfaite occasion. J'attrapai mes clefs de voitures et mes affaires et je rejoignais l'ascenseur. Une fois dans la voiture, je démarrais et me dirigeais à mon lieu de rendez-vous. J'étais nerveux, ce que j'allais faire ce soir était important pour ma vie future, tout devait être parfait. Arrivé devant la boutique, je me garais. Une fois la main sur la porte, je pris une grande inspiration et j'entrai.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur nous vous attendions.

- Bonsoir, répondis-je à la personne qui venait de m'accueillir.

- Veuillez me suivre, me proposa-t-elle. Elle me fit entrer dans une salle à l'arrière de la boutique. Les murs étaient d'un blanc étincelant, le mobilier imposant donnait à la pièce un air solennel.

- J'ai fais une sélection de plusieurs modèles qui sont susceptibles de vous intéressez, m'informa la bijoutière.

- Oh.. merci, je pense que ça va m'aider dans mon choix. Je ne veux surtout pas me tromper. Elle doit être parfaite, répondis-je un peu intimidé.

- Ne vous en faite pas, nous allons trouvé ensemble la pièce parfaite. Vous avez ce premier modèle. Un diamant solitaire étreint par un duo anneaux d'or, l'un en or blanc l'autre en or jaune.

- C'est très joli.. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je pourrais choisir.. Avouai-je à la vendeuse. J'ai si peur de me tromper.

- Écoutez comme je le dis à chaque fois, quand vous la verrez vous saurez.. c'est comme quand on rencontre la femme pour qui on achète la bague.

- Oui je vois ce que vous voulez dire.. On le sait dès la première seconde..

- Exactement, me répondit-elle avec un large sourire. Maintenant laissez moi vous présenter ce second modèle. Un diamant solitaire, accompagné de diamants taille brillant pour un maximum d'éclat sur une monture en or blanc.

- Non pas ce modèle.. ce n'est pas Aria..

- Aria ? Quel joli prénom..

- Merci.. oui tout comme elle..

- Vous semblez très amoureux.. Si je peux me permettre. La façon dont vous avez prononcé son prénom ne fait aucun doute là dessus.

- Oui en effet, je l'aime plus que tout au monde.. vous avez raison avouai-je en rougissant légèrement.

- Pour le troisième modèle, j'ai choisi cette bague en or à trois pierres taille ovale.

- J'aime beaucoup ce modèle ci.. C'est très joli précisai-je.

- On le met de côté ?

- Oui pour le moment s'il vous plait.

- Je vous présente ensuite ce modèle ci une Bague à trois pierres avec deux saphirs latéraux. L'anneau est en or blanc..

- C'est celle ci.. Elle est juste... juste..

- Parfaite ?

- Oui exactement.. parfaite ! J'avais trouvé, c'est exactement cette bague qu'il me fallait. Elle était magnifique. Le diamant était d'une beauté incroyable et les deux saphirs le faisaient encore plus ressortir. C'était la bague parfaite. Je me sentais comme soulagé d'un coup.

- Je vais vous la préparer. La présenter dans un joli écrin qui la mettra en valeur et je vous rejoins tout de suite à l'avant de la boutique. Permettez moi de vous raccompagnez.. me proposa la vendeuse.

- D'accord, merci.. J'attendais dans la boutique. J'étais moins nerveux qu'en entrant j'avais enfin trouvé la parfaite bague. La vendeuse revint quelques instant plus tard avec un petit sac. Je réglais mon achat, et regagnais ma voiture. Une fois rentré à la maison, je cherchais la cachette idéale pour ne pas qu'Aria tombe dessus par hasard. Je décidais ensuite de prendre une douche, de me mettre dans des vêtements confortables et de dîner. Une fois cela fait, je m'installais dans notre lit, avec un bon livre.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

- Merci Sacha de m'avoir raccompagnée..

- Oh et bien de rien.. c'est normal.. je n'allais pas laisser trois jolies filles rentrer à pieds.. me répondit-il

- Quel gentleman ! lui rétorquai-je.. Il me fit un large sourire, suivi d'une de ces grimaces dont il a le secret. J'éclatai de rire.

- Bonne nuit Aria, me lança Molly

- Bonne nuit les filles.. soyez prudents.. On se voit dans deux jours à la plage ..

- Oui ça va être super ! s'exclama Morgane.

- Oui ! allez bonne nuit les amis.. bye

La soirée a été magnifique. Je me suis amusée comme une folle. Bien que pendant les chansons romantiques, Ezra m'avait manqué. J'aurais voulu me mettre dans ses bras et me laisser bercer par une des ces mélodies. Je prenais l'ascenseur en songeant à notre danse lors du bal masqué, ,notre première danse et comme je venais de me rendre compte notre unique ! Je pénétrai dans l'appartement sans faire de bruit, il était très tard et Ezra devait déjà dormir. Je n'entendais aucun bruit. Je gagnais donc notre chambre et je le trouvais endormi, son livre à la main.. Il était si beau quand il dormait, il l'était de toute manière tout le temps. Je déposais un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il sursauta légèrement et ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu es rentrée mon amour, tu m'as manqué

- Tu m'a manqué aussi..

- Tu t'es bien amusée.. tu as bien dansé ?

- Oui mais.. je me levais alors.. j'attrapais mon téléphone dans mon sac, je cherchais dans ma playlist la chanson idéale et j'appuyai sur play ! Je retournais ensuite vers Ezra qui me regardait d'un air étonné. Je lui tendais alors la main.

- Danse avec moi . Il se leva, me prit dans ses bras et me fit danser.

- La soirée est vraiment parfaite maintenant lui dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Il se pencha alors, posant une main sur ma joue. Il m'embrassa tendrement. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit et nos langues se trouvèrent une fois de plus. Je lui ôtais son tee shirt, et embrassais son torse. Il continua à me faire danser en dézippant ma robe. Une fois en sous vêtements, il m'emmena vers notre lit, où il m'allongea délicatement. Il m'embrassa de nouveau.. c'est ainsi que se termina cette magnifique soirée.. à faire l'amour avec celui qui faisait battre mon cœur.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Une journée à la plage

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

- Tu penses quoi de celui ci ?

- J'aime beaucoup, me répondit-il

- Mais tu les aimes tous !

- Parce que tu es magnifique dans tous les modèles !

- Ezra ! Comment je vais choisir un bikini si tu ne m'aides pas un peu..

- Tu peux en prendre plusieurs, bébé.. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin en vacances...

- On va donc à la mer … ?

- Peut-être …

- Allez Ezra ! dis moi ….

- Mum Mummm.. Je m'approchais de lui..

- Allez... dis moi... lui murmurai-je d'une voix un peu plus sensuelle...

- Aria..

- Dis-moi... lui redemandai-je en me pressant encore plus prêt... Il me fixa quelques instants passant ses bras autour de ma taille. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes, son baiser était doux et tendre. Puis il ouvrit les yeux me fixa de nouveau..

- Non.. tu ne m'auras pas conclu-t-il

- Ce n'est même pas drôle ! Lui lançai-je alors … il éclata de rire.

- Bon alors .. tu prends lesquels ?

- J'aime bien ces trois là..

- Et bien c'est parti pour ces trois là... on y va maintenant ?

- Non.. ! il me faut encore des paréos voyons !

- Aria... tu sais que je ne suis pas un grand fan de shopping...

- Je sais mais c'est ta punition pour ne pas vouloir me dire où nous allons...

- Je me vengerais tu sais..

- Mais j'espère bien.. lui dis-je en m'éloignant vers un autre rayon.

Mes achats terminés dans cette boutique, je lui proposais de nous arrêter pour déjeuner, avant de reprendre notre shopping. Nous avions encore pas mal de choses à acheter pour nos vacances. Nous nous posions à une table, sur la terrasse d'un restaurant. Une fois que serveur eu pris notre commande, nous discutions tranquillement de nos futures vacances. Je harcelais de nouveau Ezra pour qu'il me donne la destination de notre voyage en amoureux lorsque j'aperçus une femme sur le trottoir venir vers nous. C'était une grande rousse que nous connaissions tous les deux très bien : Sarah ! Je serrais la main d'Ezra.. Il me regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, il lui tournait le dos. Il murmura pour me demander ce qu'il se passait et quand j'allais lui répondre, elle eu le culot de s'arrêter à notre table.

- Bonjour, dit-elle. Ezra sursauta. Il la fixa un instant. Son visage se ferma d'un coup. Je ne l'avais jamais vu de la sorte.

- Sarah. Nous ne voulons pas te voir, ni te parler. Je te prie de partir et de nous laisser tranquille.

- Je voulais juste..

- Tu ne voulais rien du tout.. Nous n'attendons rien de toi... maintenant tu peux partir. Lui répondit-il d'un ton sec.

- Très bien.. Elle s'éloigna donc. Nous laissant tous les deux quelque peu déconcertés.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Ezra.

- Ça va.. ne t'inquiètes pas et toi ?

- Je suis désolée Aria.. je

- Mais tu n'as rien fais.. allez on oublie.. elle ne va pas gâcher notre déjeuner.. on en était où déjà ? .. ah oui tu allais me dire où tu m'emmenais en vacances... lui dis-je en éclatant de rire. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

- Aria ! Chérie.. il faut te dépêcher. Tes amis vont nous attendre sur la plage.

- Oui .. oui j'arrive me cria-t-elle de la chambre je suis presque prête !

- Nous avons déjà du retard.. bébé je t'en prie nous allons juste à la plage.. allez

- Je suis là.. Elle sortit de la chambre, un large sourire sur son visage. Elle était encore une fois magnifique. Elle portait un des bikinis que nous avions acheté la veille. Elle avait mis un petit short en jeans blanc par dessus. Elle était adorable. J'avais hâte de passer cette journée avec elle. Cela promettrait d'être très agréable.

- Allez en voiture mon amour. La plage nous attend !

Sur le trajet, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder de temps à autre, en gardant un œil sur la route nous menant à notre destination. Je pensais à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire dans quelques semaines. J'étais impatient et anxieux à la fois. Je planifiais cet événement depuis un bon moment déjà. Tout devait être magique et parfait.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle .. ce qui me tira de mes pensées.

- Rien de spécial, je me disais simplement que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

- Ah... et bien tu sais quoi ? C'est génial parce que je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde..

- On était fait pour être ensemble alors...

- Et oui.. je t'aime... me dit-elle tendrement. Et maintenant vite la plage !

Je trouvais une place de parking et je coupais le moteur. Nous attrapions alors nos affaires et nous dépêchions de rejoindre les amis d'Aria sur le sable. C'était une très belle journée. Le soleil brillait déjà très fort en ce début de matinée. La chaleur était déjà bien présente. La journée allait être une réussite.

- Je posais nos sacs sur le sable et saluais nos compagnons pour la journée.

- Ah.. nous allons enfin pouvoir profiter de vous deux ensembles. C'est tellement rare ! Lança Molly.

- Et oui ! Répondit Aria, mais Ezra ne veut pas s'incruster entre nous. Je lui dis souvent pourtant que nous en serions tous ravis. Mais il veut que je profite de mes années à l'Université comme lui a pu le faire.

- C'est un amour ton Ezra.. répondit à son tour Morgane.

- Les filles ! M'exclamai-je .. embarrassé je ..

- Tu as raison Ezra.. ne te laisse pas faire sinon elles auront vite le dessus .. lança Sacha

- Hey.. lui grogna Aria.. et nous partîmes tous dans un éclat de rire général.

Une fois que tout le monde s'était protégé contre les rayons du soleil. Nous décidions d'aller nous baigner. Aria était magnifique dans son bikini noir, une merveille. Je m'approchais d'elle dans l'eau, plaçais mes mains sur ses hanches, je la fixais quelques instants.

- Tu es tellement belle.

- Oh mon amour.. tu es tellement adorable. Me dit-elle. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et me fit chavirer dans l'eau..

- Tu vas me payer ça !

- Ah oui Mr Fitz ? Il faudra m'attraper d'abord dit-elle en essayant de s'enfuir tandis que je lui attrapais le bras.

- Tu disais ? Lui demandai-je avant de la mettre à mon tour dans l'eau. Je l'aidai à se relever ensuite. L' agrippant plus fermement que la première fois, je pressais un baiser un peu plus intense sur ses lèvres cette fois..

- Hey prenez une chambre ! nous lança Molly..

- Molly ! S'exclama Morgane...

- Elle me fait penser à Hanna me dit alors Aria.

- Oh oui.. lui dis-je la soulevant dans les airs pour la faire tourner.. puis en la reposant dans l'océan je l'embrassai de nouveau.

Nous passions le reste de la journée à rire, à discuter. Nous avions pu partagé un bon pique-nique. Les filles avaient passées un peu de temps à bronzer tandis que Sacha et moi avions rejoins un groupe en train de jouer au volley-ball. Alors que la partie était bien avancée, les filles vinrent se joindre à nous. Le match terminé, le petit groupe nous proposa de rester le soir même à la veillée sur la plage qu'ils avaient organisés. Nous nous accordions tous à dire que c'était une bonne idée.

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

La nuit était tombée sur la plage depuis un moment. Ezra et moi étions restés à l'écart quelques instants le temps de profiter du coucher de soleil en amoureux. Il m'avait réciter un très joli poème qu'il avait écrit quelques jours plus tôt. C'était magnifique. Il était très romantique, encore plus que je ne pouvais l'être. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à prendre soin de moi, comme ci c'était la seule chose qui lui importait sur terre. J'avais cru au début, qu'il voulait se faire pardonner ses erreurs du passé, et le fait de m'avoir caché tant de chose. Mais je finis par comprendre qu'en fait, il me montrait l'homme qu'il était vraiment, celui qu'il avait proposé de me montrer quand il s'était excusé ce jour là dans la classe à Rosewood. Nous avions ensuite rejoins le reste du groupe autour du feu de camp. Il y avait une jeune femme qui jouait de la guitare. Je décidais de chanter, il y avait longtemps que je l'avais fais.. La soirée était très agréable. Je regardais un à un les participants, et je me disais que je vivais exactement la vie d'étudiante que je voulais, même si je vivais déjà en couple, ce qui n'était surement pas le cas de mes confrères qui se trouvaient là.. Une jeune femme attira mon attention, je remarquais qu'elle portait une alliance. Elle ne devait certainement pas être étudiante.

- Tu as vu mon alliance n'est-ce-pas ? M'interpella-t-elle

- Euh.. hum .. oui lui répondis-je

- Et tu te dis surement que je suis trop jeune ou quelque chose comme ça..

- Quelque chose comme ça .. lui dis-je en souriant

- Oui je suis jeune, je viens de terminer ma deuxième année en architecture. Je me suis mariée il y a un an et je suis maman d'un petit Anton qui a un mois et demi..

- Tu .. tu es maman ? Et tu fais encore tes études... ? Lui demandai-je étonnée qu'on puisse tout concilier..

- Oui je suis amoureuse depuis le lycée, et quand Jonas m'a demandé ma main, je n'ai pas hésité je savais que c'était lui, que c'était le bon. Pourquoi attendre alors ?

- Parce que tu es étudiante peut-être ? Rétorquai-je

- Et ça change quoi que je sois mariée ou pas.. Tu es en couple ?

- Oui .. oui je le suis, nous vivons ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant avouai-je à la jeune femme.

- Alors en quoi est-ce différent ? Le mariage est juste la prochaine étape.. il ne faut pas être effrayé. Si tu es sûre que c'est le bon. Tout ne peut être que parfait.

- Oui.. oui tu as sans doute raison pour le mariage.. Mais le bébé ? Demandai-je m'excusant d'être si curieuse.

- Je voulais être maman jeune.. nous voulons une grande famille. Et cela est venu naturellement après le mariage de vouloir fonder notre famille. C'est sur qu'il faut de l'organisation, mais au lieu de me rendre à mon travail, je me rends à l'université tout simplement m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Oui mais.. comment tu peux l'élever avec une bourse étudiante ?

- Mon mari travaille, il gagne bien sa vie. C'est lui qui participe le plus aux frais pour le moment. Mais je travaillerais un jour et je l'aiderai à mon tour.

- Je vois.. je pensais juste que ce n'était pas possible de tout concilier.

- J'ai trouvé une baby-sitter en or, elle prend le relais quand nous devons nous absenter. Mon bébé ne manque de rien. Nous allons très bien tous les trois.. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? S'interrogea-t-elle

- Et bien, mon petit ami, Ezra.. Je le montrai d'un geste de la tête. Il est plus âgé que moi. Il a déjà un emploi et il est prêt lui à passer à l'étape suivante. Il m'a déjà parlé de son envie de mariage et de fonder une famille il y a quelques temps et je suis juste...

- Effrayée ?

- Oui un peu.. je ne pensais pas que nous pouvions tout avoir.. Je veux vraiment réussir mes études.. Je veux pouvoir offrir un avenir à mes enfants avouai-je

- Mais tu peux.. il n'y aucune raison .. si j'y parviens toi aussi tu pourrais..

- Merci d'avoir bien voulu partager ton expérience avec moi.. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ton prénom..

- Oh... Je suis Héléna et toi ?

- Enchantée.. Aria..

- Enchantée aussi.. et de rien... Je regardai Ezra quelques instants. Le fixant, essayant de nous imaginer à la place d'Héléna et de son mari. Il me fixa à son tour. Le regard interrogateur, il me fit un signe de tête comme pour me demander si tout allait bien. Je le regardais à nouveau et lui fit un sourire. Comme pour lui dire.. je suis d'accord pour passer à la prochaine étape..


	22. Chapitre 22 : Un vol mouvementé

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Nous étions dans le taxi qui nous emmenait à l'aéroport. La première semaine de vacances nous allions la passer chez ma mère, puis nous irons quelques jours chez mon père lequel Aria ne connaissait pas encore. J'étais pressé de lui présenter la femme de ma vie. J'étais sur qu'il allait l'adorer, Suzanne ma belle-mère également. Nous nous rendrions ensuite chez les parents d'Aria. Aria était un peu anxieuse à l'idée de passer quelques jours chez ma mère, elles avaient pu s'expliquer et ma mère s'était excusée mais Aria appréhendait quand même. Elle semblait nerveuse. Je le savais à la manière dont elle tordait ses doigts.

- Aria ? Tu vas bien. ?

- Oui.. c'est juste que.. non ça va.. ça va..

- Tu es sûre ? Insistai-je

- Oui je vais bien, juste l'idée de rester chez ta mère. Je suis juste un peu mal à l'aise. Ça va passer.

- Tout ira bien.. ne t'en fais pas ! Je lui pris alors la main, comme pour la rassurer et la portais à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

Le taxi nous déposa devant l'aéroport, nous allions aussitôt nous enregistrer ainsi que nos bagages. Il nous restait à attendre l'appel de notre vol. Aria semblait toujours inquiète.

- Aria, bébé.. dis moi ! Il y a plus que ça.. je le vois bien

- Ezra.. je euh.. je ne t'ai pas tout dis..

- Tout dit quoi ? Aria.. tu m'inquiètes là !

- Et bien tu te souviens quand tu es parti rencontrer Malcom ?

- Oui.. mais pourquoi me reparles-tu de cela maintenant ? C'est du passé..

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.. tu dois savoir..J'ai passé du temps avec Wes tu te rappelles ?

- Oui.. lui dis-je un peu inquiet à mon tour à ce qu'elle était sur le point de me révéler.

- Et.. nous .. nous .. nous nous sommes embrassés.. On a stoppé tout de suite, le baiser à durer quelques secondes mais...

- Je..

- Je suis désolée Ezra.. je devais te le dire...

- Et donc c'est de revoir Wes qui te met dans cet état ?

- Non.. c'est de ne pas te l'avoir dit.. Ezra.. je suis désolée

- Tu .. tu as eu des sentiments pour lui ?

- Non ! .. non Ezra.. non je n'en ai jamais eu.. je suppose que tu me manquais trop.. ton frère était là, il était gentil.. on s'est laissés aller sur le moment.

- D'accord, j'aurais voulu le savoir tout de suite, bébé..

- Je t'ai fais de la peine ?

- Un peu.. mais ça va.. je t'assure.. merci d'avoir été honnête.

- Je te le devais Ezra..

L'appel de notre vol venait de retentir. Il était l'heure de prendre notre avion. Dans l'appareil, l'ambiance était un peu tendue. Nous étions dans une genre de discussion où nous étions tous les deux gênés. La révélation d'Aria sur son baiser avec Wesley, mon petit frère nous avait mis mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne chose pour moi de savoir à l'heure qu'il est, si proche de retrouver ma famille et de revoir Wes par la même occasion. Je ne sais pas quelle réaction j'allais avoir en face de lui. Il avait embrassé ma petite amie.. On ne se comporte pas de la sorte. J'essayais de contrôler mes émotions négatives quand il s'agissait d'Aria et moi, comme ma jalousie envers Sacha qui nous avait valu quelques disputes. Je ne voulais pas qu'Aria me voit comme ça. Je souhaitais qu'elle ait de moi une image toujours positive. Je lui avais montré assez de mes côtés négatifs pour le reste de notre vie. Je m'apprêtais en plus à faire ma demande dans quelques temps, il était hors de question que quoi que se soit vienne compromettre ce moment. J'essayais donc de me calmer. La situation n'était pas si grave que cela. Ils avaient fait une erreur il y longtemps maintenant, je devais en tenir compte et laisser passer l'orage.

- Tu vas bien ? Me demanda Aria

- Oui ça va.. j'ai eu du mal à digérer pour Wesley, mais c'est passé. Nous allons profiter de nos vacances. Je vais profiter de toi. J'ai hâte de t'avoir pour moi seul.

- Oh.. laisse moi deviner à ce que tu as prévu de faire ? Dit-elle en s'éclatant de rire.

- Ah et bien effectivement.. tu me connais maintenant.. j'ai bien l'intention de te faire l'amour Melle Montgomery..

- Pourquoi ne pas commencer ? Que dirais-tu d'une petite visite dans les toilettes ?

- Les toilettes ? Aria...!

- Et alors ? C'est bien dans les toilettes que notre histoire à commencé non ?

- Aria.. non.. je.. Elle se leva alors.. me jetant un regard coquin et elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'appareil. Je restais assis à ma place quelques instants, ne voulant pas la rejoindre. Je ne pouvais pas.. Nous étions dans un avion ! Nous étions dans un avion.. me répétais-je essayant de me convaincre de rester à ma place. Mais je ne parvins pas à me contrôler, quelques secondes plus tard j' avais rejoins Aria à l'arrière. Je vérifiais que personne ne regardait et je frappai à la porte des toilettes. Aria ouvrit et m'attira à l'intérieur en tirant sur mon tee-shirt. Elle m'embrassa aussitôt. Je la soulevais et l'installais sur le meuble du lavabo. Je lui rendis son baiser. Elle n'hésita pas un instant et retira mon tee-shirt tandis que je déboutonnais son chemisier. Sa poitrine apparue et je fus pris immédiatement dans le tourbillon de l' excitation, celle de lui faire l'amour et qui plus est dans un avion. Elle s'était déjà attaqué aux boutons de mon jeans. La seconde suivante j'étais déjà nu, mon pantalon et mon boxer sur les chevilles. Je lui soulevais la jupe et à mon grand étonnement elle avait déjà retiré ses dessous. Je l'embrassais avec encore plus de fougue, j'étais très excité par la situation, plus qu'à mon habitude encore. Je la pénétrais alors, elle gémit. J'agrippais ses cuisses et donnais quelques coups de hanches bien rythmés, pour lui montrer à quel point la situation me plaisait.

- Tu aimes ? Me demanda-t-elle alors

- Oh.. bébé.. oui.. je … lui répondis-je

- Tu vois que j'ai de bonnes idées..

- Oh oui.. très … bonnes.. dis-je haletant. Je continuais le va-et-vient de mon pénis à l'intérieur de son corps. J'aimais me sentir en elle, j'aimais cette sensation de nos corps en harmonie. J'aimais tout simplement lui faire l'amour. Mes coups de hanches devenaient de plus en plus rapides témoignant que mon orgasme était imminent. Je poussais des petits râles de plaisirs en la regardant dans les yeux . Je cherchais à voir dans les siens si elle prenait du plaisir et c'était le cas.. Elle serra un peu plus fort ses mains sur mes fesses, signe qu'elle était sur le point d'avoir un maximum de plaisir..

- Ezra.. Ezra.. je .. je...

- Je sais bébé.. encore ? tu veux encore ?

- Oh oui.. Ezra .. n'arrête pas je t'en prie... j'aimais qu'elle me suppliait comme ça. J'étais encore plus excité par ses paroles. Ce qui provoqua l'orgasme chez moi.

- Aria.. Aria... Elle m'embrassa avec passion... c'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte.. C'était l'hôtesse qui demandait à ce qu'on regagne nos sièges. L' atterrissage était pour bientôt.

- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas doués pour faire les choses discrètement s'exclama Aria en riant.

- Non je crois que tu as raison lui répondis-je.. Nous regagnions alors nos sièges quelques minutes plus tard, l'hôtesse nous fit un petit sourire lorsque nous passions à côté d'elle. Je vis Aria rougir, je la trouvais magnifique une fois de plus. Nous attachions notre ceinture, et je lui pris la main. Je me tournais vers elle, la regardant fixement, je pensais une nouvelle fois au fait que je lui demanderai bientôt de devenir ma femme et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à retenir mes larmes.

- Ezra ?!

- Ce n'est rien, Aria.. ce n'est rien.. je suis juste tellement heureux.. Et je déposais un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. L'avion finit par atterrir, et nous pouvions à présent quitter l'appareil. En passant de nouveau devant l'hôtesse je me sentais un peu gêné.. Elle me fit de nouveau un sourire et m'indiqua qu'elle avait l'habitude.. Certes, nous n'étions pas les premiers à avoir envie de faire l'amour dans un avion. Je rougis encore plus et quittais l'avion et tenant la main de ma petite amie.

Ma mère nous attendait à l'aéroport. Elle n'avait pas voulu nous laissé prendre un taxi. Wesley l'avait accompagné. Après avoir pris ma mère dans mes bras, je prenais mon petit frère et tout en le serrant je lui souffla à l'oreille que nous devrions discuter seul à seul dès que possible. Il me regarda avec étonnement et acquiesça

- Vous avez eu un bon vol ? nous demanda ma mère

- Excellent maman.. lui répondis-je en regardant Aria qui rougit de nouveau..

- Oui Parfait Diane, dit-elle

- Impeccable, à présent direction la maison.

Sur le trajet qui nous menait chez ma mère, nous discutions de choses et d'autres. Nous racontions notre vie de couple depuis la dernière fois que nous avions vu ma mère. Elle nous expliquait ce à quoi elle avait occupé ses journées. Wesley nous parlait de ses études. Je les regardais un instant, j'étais heureux de retrouver ma famille et d'être accompagné d'Aria.

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Nous étions arrivés au domicile des Fitzgerald. C'était une très grande maison. On voyait au premier coup d'œil que cette famille était aisée. Rien à voir avec la petite maison de mes parents à Rosewood. Il y avait à l'avant une allée bordée de magnifiques fleurs, qui menait à un grand porche. C'est devant la maison que se gara le chauffeur. Il nous ouvrit la porte et nous descendions tous de la limousine. Je contemplai quelques instants la somptueuse demeure. Il avait trois étages, de grandes fenêtres. C'était une maison en pierre qui avait un charme énorme. Il y avait sur la façade des fleurs et du lierre qui s'étaient accrochés. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de visiter ce genre de maison et encore moins d'y séjourner quelques jours. J'étais intimidé. Ezra me prit la main et m'attira vers l'intérieur, il se proposa de me faire visiter. Je le suivis sans dire un mot. Ces vacances promettaient d'être bien différentes de ce que j'avais vécu jusque lors.


	23. Chapitre 23 : La maison des Fitzgerald

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Nous avions visité cette superbe demeure. Nous étions à présent seul dans la chambre qui nous était réservée. Elle était, comme le reste de la maison sublime. La décoration était faite avec goût. Les murs étaient vert pâles. Il y avait un grand lit en bois noir, le linge était coordonné. Les oreillers et la housse de couette étaient à rayures noires et blanches. Les draps étaient blancs, et au milieu trônait un magnifique coussin rectangulaire rouge. De chaque côté du lit se trouvait une table de chevet en bois clair avec chacune deux tiroirs de couleur noire pour rappeler la couleur du lit. Sur celles-ci trônaient deux sublimes lampes également noires. En face du lit, se trouvait une commode coordonnée au table de chevet. Une télévision dernier cri étaient posée dessus. Ezra et moi allions pouvoir nous adonner à notre passion, regarder un bon film en noir et blanc blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. De l'autre côté de la pièce il y avait une coiffeuse avec un très joli fauteuil, ou je pourrais me maquiller à loisir.. La pièce était très lumineuse grâce à deux immenses fenêtres qui ouvraient sur un unique balcon. On pouvait y apercevoir la piscine dans le jardin. Il y avait deux autres portes à part celle de l'entrée de la chambre. L'une donnait sur un immense dressing, l'autre sur une salle de bain tout aussi incroyable que la chambre. Il y avait une baignoire qui semblait prendre toute la pièce tellement elle était grande.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? me demanda Ezra

- Cette chambre est sublime ! Lui répondis-je

- Je suis heureux que cela te plaise. Tu veux te reposer un peu avant le dîner ?

- J'aimerai bien oui.

- Tu veux défaire tes bagages où tu veux que je demande à Naomi de le faire ?

- Naomi ? Lui demandai-je étonnée

- Oui, c'est l'employée de maison..

- Non non, c'est bon je vais le faire.. dis-je un peu embarrassée à l'idée que quelqu'un fasse ça à ma place..

- Je sais que tu n'es pas habituée, mon amour, mais essaie de te détendre s'il te plait.

- D'accord.. promis ! lui dis-je.. Il commença alors à se déshabiller pendant que je sortais quelques affaires de ma valise. Il commença par son tee-shirt, puis ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et il fût bientôt en caleçon. Je le regardais tout en sortant ma trousse de toilette.

- Rince toi l'œil.. c'est compris dans le prix ! mon amour.. me lança-t-il en riant alors qu'il gagnait la salle de bain ôtant en même temps son sous-vêtement. Je l'observais jusqu'au moment où il entrait dans la douche.

- Tu peux me donner mon shampoing s'il te plait ?

- Oui bien sur.. Je le rejoignais alors et lui tendis la bouteille. Je m'installais alors sur les toilettes, décidée à lui poser quelques questions.

- Alors c'est ici que tu vivais quand tu étais enfant ?

- Oui. C'est ici..

- ça me paraît un peu..

- Un peu quoi ?

- Impersonnel.. je ne sais pas .. trop grand ..

- Oui ça l'est mais je suis né ici, j'étais habitué. Quand j'étais petit, je n'y prêtais pas attention.

- Je ne me sens pas à l'aise encore.. c'est si...

- Si bien d'être là et de profiter.. s'il te plait mon cœur, essaie me demanda-t-il alors qu'il était sorti de la douche et qu'il se tenait à quelques centimètres de moi complètement nu.

- Je .. euh.. marmonnai-je troublée de me trouver si prêt de son corps nu. Je me levai alors, il m'attira vers lui. Déposa un baiser sur ma joue et rejoignit la chambre, la serviette autour de la taille. Il se glissa alors dans le lit, complètement nu. Je décidais de prendre également une douche. Une fois que j'eus terminée, je retournai auprès d'Ezra qui semblait déjà dormir. Je me blottis contre lui, il marmonna, se retourna alors et me prit dans ses bras. Je m'endormis quelques instants plus tard sans doute.

Un bruit à la porte me réveilla, Naomi venait nous prévenir que le diner était prêt. Ezra était déjà réveillé et habillé. Il remercia la jeune femme de nous avoir prévenu et vint me rejoindre sur le lit. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front.

- Bien reposée, bébé ?

- Oui.. et toi ?

- Impeccablement bien.. ce lit est parfait !

- Je devrais probablement me préparer, je ne veux pas être en retard.

- Pas de soucis, je te laisse. Je vais descendre. A tout de suite mon amour.

- A tout de suite, lui répondis-je. Une fois seule, je me levais du lit et me dirigeai vers ma valise. Je sortis une à une mes tenues et les rangeais dans le dressing. Je choisis de mettre une robe bleue et des escarpins. Je ne savais pas comment on s'habillait pour dîner chez les Fitzgerald. Je pensais donc que c'était une bonne option. Je me remaquillais un peu et une fois prête je décidais de voir si je pouvais trouver Ezra.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Le temps avait passé depuis que j'avais quitté cette maison. Du temps où je vivais là les choses étaient plus compliquées. J'avais du mal à vivre avec tout cet argent, dont ma mère se servait pour obtenir la moindre chose qu'elle désirait, ou pour manipuler n'importe quelle personne. Cela nous avait valu quelques affrontements. Heureusement, ce temps là était révolu. Et nous étions dans une tout autre relation maintenant. Je redécouvrais la maison de mon enfance, j'avais eu quelques bons moments ici quand même, il fallait l'avouer. J'étais heureux de pouvoir être ici quelques jours pour profiter de ma famille. J'avais rejoins ma mère dans le salon. Nous étions assis sur le sofa, un verre de scotch à la main en guise d'apéritif. Nous discutions de choses et d'autres quand je me décidais à lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Maman, je .. je suis allé dans une bijouterie il y a quelques semaines.. et je ..

- Ezra ! C'est vrai ? Enfin .. me dit-elle ayant visiblement compris où je voulais en venir.

- Oui maman, je suis décidé. Je vais lui demander sa main pendant notre petite escapade à Hawaï..

- Oh mon fils.. je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ..

- Elle n'a pas encore dit oui, Maman..

- Dit oui à quoi ? Nous interrompis Aria..

- A une sortie à cheval demain ! Coupa ma mère essayant de sauvegarder mon secret.

- A cheval ? Je ne suis jamais montée à cheval.. répondit-elle. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.. et jouait le jeu de ma mère.

- C'est ce que j'ai dis à maman, que tu n'avais pas encore dit oui, puisque tu ne sais pas monter.

- Je ne sais pas oui peut-être, nous verrons bien. Me dit-elle s'installant à côté de moi. Je lui pris la main comme pour l'aider à se détendre. Elle semblait encore tellement nerveuse à l'idée d'être ici.

- Que désires-tu boire ? lui demanda ma mère

- Un verre de jus de fruit s'il vous plait répondit Aria. Ma mère allait appeler Naomi mais je l'interrompais et proposais de servir moi même ma petite amie. Nous discutions de choses et d'autres quand nous fûmes prévenus que le dîner était prêt. Celui ci se passa merveilleusement bien, plus les minutes passaient et plus Aria se détendait. Elle parvint même à plaisanter avec ma mère à mon sujet. Les querelles étaient belles et bien du passé. J'étais heureux d'avoir une famille avec qui je pouvais partager autre chose que des cris et des disputes. La soirée se termina et je proposais à Aria de faire une ballade dans le parc. Elle accepta aussitôt. Une fois dehors, je lui pris la main et l'emmena dans un endroit que j'adorais quand j'étais petit. Là où je me réfugiais quand ma mère m'avait grondé. C'était au fond du jardin. Un endroit magnifique sous un arbre. Il y avait ce banc, sur lequel je passais des heures allongé à lire les histoires qui me réconfortaient quand je me sentais seul au milieu de cette famille que je ne comprenais pas. On entendait les oiseaux chantés quand le soleil était levé, et le bruit de la fontaine qui se trouvait non loin de là. Je proposais à Aria se s'assoir avec moi.

- Je venais lire ici quand j'avais besoin d'être seul. Je restais des heures entières lui expliquai-je.

- J'adore c'est si calme et si beau. Je comprends pourquoi tu venais là.

- Je savais que tu aimerais lui répondis-je déposant un baiser sur sa main. Nous restions là silencieux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Plus rien d'autre n'existait à part nous. Je me sentais tellement heureux que cela était effrayant. Effrayant à l'idée que tout cela s'arrête un jour, effrayant à l'idée qu'elle refuse de se marier pour le moment, effrayant à l'idée que mon envie de commencer une nouvelle étape de notre vie la fasse fuir pour de bon.

- J'aimerai avoir un endroit comme ça quand j'aurais ma propre maison me dit-elle, brisant le silence de la nuit.

- Ah oui ? Tu veux une maison ?

- Oui pourquoi c'est si invraisemblable ? Me demanda t-elle

- Non non, c'est juste que je ne savais pas.

- Oui j'ai envie d'élever mes enfants dans une maison, avec un jardin pour qu'ils puissent jouer comme je le faisais petite avec Mike. Je la regardais en souriant, l'entendre parler ainsi d'enfants, d'avenir me réjouissais. Je pensais alors que peut-être l'idée avait fait son chemin et qu'elle était enfin prête. Je l'espérais tellement au fond de mon cœur.

- Je t'aime Mon amour, lui dis-je en déposant un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres.

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime me répondit-elle déposant à son tour un baiser sur les miennes. La nuit était parfaite. Ces vacances s'annonçaient merveilleuses.

**Merci à tous pour vos lectures ainsi que vos commentaires. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis positifs ou négatifs, ils sont toujours les bienvenus. J'espère que vous appréciez mon histoire. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	24. Chapitre 24 : Finalement amies

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Ma mère avait insisté pour emmener Aria faire du shopping entre filles ce matin, elle espérait ainsi nouer des liens avec ma petite amie pour effacer définitivement la mauvaise image qu'elle avait donné d'elle dès le début. Je décidais de mon côté de profiter de ce temps libre pour passer du temps avec Wesley. Je devais discuter avec lui de certaines choses. Je lui avais donc proposer d'aller ensemble courir dans le parc de la ville voisine. Nous avions déjà parcouru deux kilomètres, il était essoufflé et demandait à faire une pause.

- Et mec ! J'en peux plus moi.. j' ai pas l'habitude de courir comme ça ! Me lança-t-il

- Je vois ça ! Tu te laisses aller petit frère. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu plaira aux filles ! Lui répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Aucune inquiétude de ce côté ! Je t'assure dit-il en riant

- Tant mieux alors, en parlant de fille. Il y a quelque chose dont je voulais discuter.

- Ah ! C'est pour ça alors ce tour entre mecs !

- -Écoute, Wes, Aria m' a dit pour le baiser.

- Ez, écoute.

- Non, toi écoute. Sur le moment j'étais en colère. C'est ma petite amie, Wes, tu ne pouvais pas. Et puis c'est passé. Je veux juste que tu saches que je vais lui demander de m'épouser dans quelques semaines.

- Je suis heureux pour toi me dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras, vraiment heureux.

- Merci, alors il n'y a pas de malentendu ?

- Aucun, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'était une erreur, ça a stoppé immédiatement. Je suis parti juste après ça.

- Bon alors on n'en parle plus. Allez hop ! On repart. Il faut te remettre en forme lui lançai-je

- Mais comment fais-tu pour tenir comme ça sans être fatigué ?

- L'amour, petit frère, l'amour me donne des ailes lui répondis-je alors que je m'éloignai à petites foulées. Wesley se remit aussitôt à courir et me rattrapa quelques minutes plus tard.

Nous avions parcouru environ cinq kilomètres quand nous décidions qu'il était temps de rentrer. Wesley avait prévu de retrouver des amis pour le déjeuner et le reste de l'après-midi. Une fois à la maison, je montais dans ma chambre pour prendre une bonne douche. Je passais ensuite une tenue confortable et décidais d'aller dans le jardin, sur mon banc lire un peu. J'avais acheté un roman il y a quelques jours et j'avais hâte de commencer la lecture. Je m'installais tranquillement sur mon banc, écoutant les oiseaux chantés, l'eau de la fontaine coulée je mesurais une fois de plus l'étendue de mon bonheur. J'ouvrai alors la première page et me lançai dans la lecture de ce livre.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

- Oui vous aviez raison, cette couleur me va très bien j'aime beaucoup ! Dis-je à Diane en ouvrant le rideau de la cabine d'essayage, où je m'étais changé pour essayé un petit chemisier rouge que la mère d'Ezra m'avait conseillé.

- Je vous l'avais dis ! Aria, je savais que cette couleur est faite pour vous.

- Merci. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Ce chemisier était magnifique. Il plairait surement à Ezra.

- Avec un jeans noir et des hauts talons il serait parfait, ajouta Diane

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, lui répondis-je en souriant.

- Prenez le, je vous l'offre Aria.

- Non, Diane, je ne peux accepter..

- Mais si Aria, cela me fait plaisir. Je veux pouvoir gâter ma future belle-fille.

- C'est gentil, merci vraiment. Mais pour le moment votre fils ne s'est toujours pas déclaré. Et je crois que c'est de ma faute. Je lui ai fais peur. Avouai-je à la mère de mon petit ami. J'avais dis à Ezra que je n'étais pas prête, seulement depuis les choses avaient changées. J'avais grandi et évolué. La perte de notre bébé m'avait fait réfléchir. La jeune femme sur la plage m'avait ouvert les yeux vers une nouvelle option. J'avais espéré qu' Ezra fasse sa demande il y a quelques temps déjà. Il n'y pensait plus visiblement.

- Ne soyez pas triste Aria. Les choses arrivent quand elles le doivent. Il le fera je suis sure, à un moment quand il sentira que vous êtes prête il le fera.

- Merci de me dire ses mots, Diane.

- Non, merci à toi de m'avoir pardonné. Avec ce que j'avais fais à vous d'abord puis à Ezra je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais renouer des liens avec mon fils. Et vous deux avez été formidables. Vous avez su trouver au fond de votre cœur la force de me pardonner. Grâce à toi, mon fils est heureux. Il a le sourire chaque jour qui passe et je ne pouvais rêver pour lui une meilleure vie.

- Diane.. je la pris alors dans mes bras ne sachant pas quelle serait sa réaction. A mon grand étonnement, elle me serra à son tour. Nous avions définitivement fait la paix. Elle me proposa alors de me faire plaisir et de choisir les tenues que je souhaitais. Elle voulait désormais que son argent serve à gâter les gens qu'elle aime. J'en faisais parti dorénavant. J' étais un peu gênée mais elle insista encore une nouvelle fois. Je ne voulais pas risquer de la blesser. Je décidais alors d'accepter. Nous passions donc la matinée à faire les boutiques. J'eus le loisir d'avoir accès à des vêtements que je n'aurai jamais pu m'offrir. J'étais comme une petite fille dans un magasin de jouets. Après avoir acheté quelques tenues et plusieurs paires de chaussures, nous décidions qu'il était temps de rentrer. Je montais à l'étage, je pensais trouver Ezra dans notre chambre, je voulais lui parler de ma matinée avec sa maman, et lui montrer mes achats. Il n'était pas là. Je posais donc les paquets sur notre lit et je décidais de partir à sa recherche. Il n' était pas au premier étage. Je restais dans la cuisine immobile quelques temps réfléchissant à l'endroit où il pourrait être. Une idée me vint alors à l'esprit. Je quittais la maison pour me rendre dans le jardin. Après plusieurs pas j'arrivais enfin à l'endroit qu'il m'avait montré la veille. Il était installé là, sur son banc préféré, un livre à la main. C'est cette vision de lui que j'adorai le plus. Le voir, plongé dans un livre le monde extérieur n'existant plus. L'histoire de son roman étant pendant un instant tout ce qui était important et peu importe le temps qui passe où ce qui se passe autour de lui. Je le comprenais puisque je vivais la même chose dès que je me plongeais dans un bon roman. Nous avions cet amour des mots en commun, c'est ce qui nous avait rapproché, c'est ce qui avait fait naitre notre amour l'un pour l'autre.

- Hey mon amour, tu es là. Je te cherchais dis-je pour le sortir de l'histoire dans laquelle il était plongé.

- Hey. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver me répondit-il

- Oui j'ai bien vu. Ce livre a l'air très bien. Il semblait ne plus rien exister autour de toi.

- Il est bien c'est vrai, mais tu as tord. Peut importe le livre il y aura toujours une seule chose qui existera malgré tout.

- Ah oui ?

- Toi mon amour, aucun livre, aucune histoire ne pourra me faire oublier que tu existes.

- Tu es adorable.

- tu l'es encore plus. Viens, viens m'embrasser me demanda-t-il. Je m'asseyais alors à côté de lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je lui rendis son baiser.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

La semaine chez ma mère touchait à sa fin. Nous devions partir le lendemain pour nous rendre chez mon père. Nous décidions de nous coucher tôt pour être en forme le lendemain matin pour effectuer les quelques kilomètres qui nous séparaient de notre destination. Il faisait nuit, me retournant dans le lit, je ne sentis pas Aria à côté de moi. J'ouvrai alors les yeux pour me rendre compte qu'elle était debout, sur le balcon. Je me levais alors et la rejoignais. Je me plaçais derrière elle et je passais mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Que se passe-t-il Aria ? Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non, l'appréhension sans doute. J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller alors je me suis levée.

- Tout ira bien mon amour, tu as réussi à t'entendre avec ma mère. Tu parviendras à t'entendre avec mon père tu verras.

- Ça n'aide pas vraiment Ezra.

- Viens je sais ce qui peut te détendre lui dis-je. J'allais dans la salle de bain prendre deux serviettes, puis je lui attrapais la main et l'emmenais sur le bord de la piscine. J'ôtais mon pyjama et je plongeais dans l'eau. Malgré la nuit bien avancée, l'eau de la piscine était de température agréable. Je sortais ma tête hors de l'eau.

- Viens, tu verras elle est excellente.

- Ezra ! Je ne vais pas me baigner nue dans la piscine de ta mère, voyons.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Et si quelqu'un nous entend ?

- Mais non tout le monde dors, viens bébé.. tu verras ça te fera du bien. Elle hésita encore quelques instants, elle enleva alors sa nuisette et me rejoignit dans l'eau.

- Tu as raison elle est excellente ! Me lança-t-elle

- J'ai toujours raison.. concluais-je, m'approchant d'elle. Je la pris dans mes bras. Mes lèvres se joignirent aux siennes. Ma langue tenta de forcer le passage entre ses lèvres. Elle céda presque aussitôt à son assaut. Je l'emmenai vers le bord de la piscine. Je m'agrippais au bord. Elle enroula alors ses jambes autour de ma taille. Ma main descendit jusqu'à un de ses seins que j'attrapai fermement, mes lèvres s'attaquèrent alors à celui ci. Je l'embrassai avec fougue ce qui lui provoqua un petit cri de plaisir. Ma langue se promenait doucement le long de son bout de sein. Je remontai alors jusque son cou. Je continuai à l'embrasser comme ça quelques minutes. Le plaisir montant en nous, nous nous abandonnions une fois de plus l'un à l'autre. Nos corps ne firent plus qu'un dans la piscine sous le ciel étoilé.

_**Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs. Je suis ravie de voir le nombre de vue augmentée à chaque publication de mes chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, c'est utile pour s'améliorer. N'hésitez pas aussi à donner vos avis sur ce qu'il peut arriver à nos deux héros. Je m'inspirais peut être de vos idées. Merci encore à tous. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre de "Nouveau départ"**._


	25. Chapitre 25 : l'amie d'enfance

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Nous étions sur la route pour rejoindre les parents d'Ezra. J'allais faire la connaissance de son père. Ezra n'en parlait que rarement. Les seules informations que j'avais obtenues de sa part était son prénom : Jack et que ses parents avaient divorcés alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans. Il ne semblait avoir aucun lien avec lui, c'est pourquoi je fus étonnée quand il me proposa d'aller passer une semaine également chez lui et sa belle-mère Suzanne. La maison n'était qu'à trente kilomètres de celle de Diane, ce qui permettait à Wesley de pouvoir rendre visite à son père aussi souvent qu'il lui plaisait. Il restait encore quinze kilomètres à faire. Nous discutions tranquillement pendant le trajet. J'essayais d'en savoir plus à propos de son père. Il m'avoua qu'il n'avait pas été proche de lui pendant son adolescence mais qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus de contact avec lui que ce qu'il avait. Il aurait voulu être proche de son père comme je l'étais du mien. Malgré nos différents à propos d'Ezra, nous étions toujours proches. Il avait pu se faire à l'idée de mon couple avec des difficultés, c'est sur mais il avait réussi. Je n'avais aucune information sur son père à ce sujet.

- Tu es sûr que ton père est d'accord avec notre relation ?

- Bien sur Aria, je suis un adulte, mon père ne me dit plus qui fréquenter.

- Oui mais, il sait l'histoire.. enfin notre histoire ?

- Bien sur qu'il connait l'histoire. Il sait que tu étais mon élève, il sait pour le livre, il sait comment j'ai fais n'importe quoi avec toute cette histoire. Il sait aussi combien je t'aime. Ne t'inquiète pas il sera ravi de ta présence.

- Je sais, tu me le répètes sans arrêt !

- Parce que c'est vrai, Aria. Je lui souris. Il avait sans doute raison, après tout il connaissait son père mieux que moi. Et puis j'avais bien réussi à devenir amie avec Diane. Tout était possible après tout. Nous arrivions enfin chez Jack et Suzanne. La maison était moins imposante que celle de Diane, mais elle était tout de même magnifique. Au bruit de moteur, les habitants furent alertés par notre arrivée. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et on vit descendre des escaliers une femme très élégante, les cheveux bruns courts. Une taille élancée, avec des jambes interminables. Elle avait la peau claire. Elle était magnifique, vêtue d'un simple jeans et d'un chemisier bleu pastel. L'homme qui l'accompagnait était de la même taille qu'Ezra. Il avait les cheveux grisonnant. Il était bel homme, Ezra lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il avait les mêmes yeux, le même sourire. Le moteur arrêté, Ezra se dirigea vers le côté passager, pour m'ouvrir la portière comme à son habitude. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre. Tout en ne lâchant pas ma main, il m'emmena à la rencontre de ses parents. Il embrassa d'abord sa belle-mère puis donna une accolade à son père. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi.

- Papa, Suzanne je suis heureux de vous présenter ma petite amie, Aria. Aria je te présente mon père Jack et Suzanne ma belle-mère.

- Enchantée, leur dis-je en tendant ma main pour dire bonjour.

- Pas de ça entre nous lança le père d'Ezra, il m'attrapa et me donna une accolade aussi, il fut suivi de Suzanne.

- Enchantée me dit-elle en relâchant son étreinte.

- Tu avais raison mon fils, intervient Jack. Elle est magnifique. Je comprends à présent pourquoi tu as perdu la raison alors qu'elle était ton élève à votre rencontre.

- Papa ! Lança Ezra

- Merci, répondis-je en rougissant.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? nous demanda Suzanne alors que nous rentrions à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Oui très bon répondit aussitôt Ezra.

- Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? nous proposa Suzanne.

- Avec plaisir, répondais-je un café serait le bienvenue

- Oh oui un café s'il te plait Suzanne.

- Alors va pour du café ! S'exclama-t-elle

Jack nous accompagna au salon pendant que sa femme se dirigeait dans la cuisine. Il nous offrit un siège. Ezra s'installa sur le sofa à côté de moi. Son père prit le fauteuil en face de nous.

- Alors mon fils, tu te fais rare ici. J'ai été étonné de ton appel et encore plus de ton envie de venir passer quelques jours chez nous.

- Je sais papa, Je ne vis plus très prêt à présent. Ce n'est pas facile de venir souvent

- Je comprends mais tes appels se font rares. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas très proches. Mais je vieillis et j'aimerais avoir plus régulièrement de tes nouvelles.

- C'est pourquoi je suis ici, nous allons profité ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Ezra.

- Et vous alors Aria ? Que faites vous dans la vie ?

- Je suis encore étudiante, Mr Fitzgerald.

- Appelez moi Jack ! Ah oui c'est vrai vous êtes plus jeune que mon garçon. Et vous étudiez quoi ?

- Hum, dis-je un peu embarrassée par la remarque qu'il venait de faire. La photographie, mais j'écris aussi, enfin seulement pour moi pour le moment.

- Elle écrit des textes remarquables, ajouta mon petit ami

- Oh passionnant.. Je comprends qu'Ezra ait été attiré par vous alors. Vous êtes ravissante et vous adorez l'écriture.

- Merci c'est très gentil Jack. C'est alors que Suzanne entra dans la pièce avec un plateau qui contenait les tasses de café.

- Et voilà.. dit-elle

- Merci Suzanne, dit son mari.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

J'étais ravi de revoir mon père. Depuis ma sortie d'hôpital je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Je voulais donc profiter de ces vacances pour enfin lui présenter Aria. Il était temps qu'il rencontre celle qui fait battre mon cœur. Nous étions installé dans le salon à discuter tranquillement autour d'un bon café, quand mon père posa une question embarrassante.

- Alors quand me ferez vous des petits enfants ? Lança-t-il

- Jack ! Voyons s'exclama sa femme.

- Hummm papa, répondis-je gêné. Je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet, je ne souhaitais pas mettre Aria mal à l'aise mais elle le regarda, sourit et dit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Jack, vous serez grand-père. Soyez patient. Je n'en revenais pas, elle n'avait pas évoqué le fait de ne pas être prête comme elle le fait à chaque fois. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur à quoi elle répondit par un sourire.

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement. Nous avions visité la propriété de mon père et nous avions à présent gagné notre chambre, le temps de nous installer avant le dîner. La chambre était très cosy. Aria l'adorait et avait félicité Suzanne pour son goût très sûr en décoration. Je décidais de prendre une douche avant de me changer pour le repas. Aria était en train de ranger ses affaires dans le dressing.

- J'ai été étonné par ta réponse tout à l'heure lui lançai-je

- Ma réponse ? Demanda-t-elle

- A propos des enfants.

- Ah ! cette réponse. Et bien quoi j'ai juste dis qu'il serait grand-père. Et c'est vrai !

- Oui c'est vrai, mais je m'attendais juste à ce que tu lui parles de ton besoin d'attendre encore avec que nous devenions parents.

- -Écoute mon amour, je sais ce que j'ai dis. Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet, d'accord ?

- D'accord concluais-je. Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de démarrer une dispute entre nous pendant nos vacances. Je me dirigeais donc dans la salle de bain, me déshabillais et pris une bonne douche.

L'heure du dîner arriva. Nous partagions un bon moment entre nous, lorsque le téléphone sonna. C'était Harry un vieil ami de mon père qui voulait passer et apporter le dessert. Mon père accepta de le recevoir. Je connaissais Harry depuis mon plus jeune âge, je jouais avec sa fille Maddy depuis la maternelle, nous étions proches elle et moi. Nous avons partagé tellement de bons moments. Je n'avais jamais parlé d'elle à Aria. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je restais vague sur mon enfance. Lorsque l'ami de mon père arriva, nous étions installés de nouveau dans le salon. Je fus étonné de voir qu'il était venu avec sa fille. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut elle se jeta dans mes bras.

- Ezra ! Comme tu as changé. Tu es devenu un homme dis donc ! Un bel homme !

- Maddy, toi aussi tu as changé. Tu es toujours aussi magnifique. Viens que je te présente ma petite amie, Aria.

- Aria voici Maddy, mon amie d'enfance.

- Enchantée lui fit Aria.

- De même lança la jeune femme. Maddy avait toujours le même visage avec quelques années de plus bien sûr.

- Harry ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir, dis je en serrant la main de l'homme.

- Ezra, quel grand gaillard ! Aria, enchantée.

- Enchantée également répondit-elle. Une fois les présentations faites, tout le monde prit une place autour de la table basse du salon. Suzanne découpa la tarte qu'Harry avait amené et en offrait un morceau à chacun de ses invités. La discussion allait bon train, chacun évoquant des souvenirs du passé, riant de bon cœur en se rappelant les événements relatés par les uns et les autres. Le temps passa à une allure folle si bien qu'à une heure du matin nous étions encore en train de discuter. Maddy était en train de me rappeler cette histoire à propos d'un chien qui nous avait valu à tous les deux une bonne punition, quand je remarquais qu'Aria était absente.

- Où est passé Aria ? Demandai-je à Suzanne.

- Elle s'est excusée il y a une heure au moins Ezra. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

- Non, dis-je complètement embarrassé.

- Elle était fatiguée et nous à dit bonne nuit à tous. Tu étais tellement pris dans ta conversation avec Maddy que tu n'as pas remarqué !

- Oh.. je .. je suis désolé dis-je alors à l'assemblée. Je vais vous laisser. Je vais rejoindre ma petite amie. Je suis fatigué, trouvai-je comme excuse. Je donnais congés à tous le monde, promettant à Maddy de passer la voir très rapidement. Et je gagnais ma chambre très gêné de m'être comporté de la sorte avec Aria. Quand j'entrai dans la chambre, elle était déjà couchée. Je fis une rapide toilette, je passais un bas de pyjama et je m'allongeais à côté d'elle. Je me penchais à son oreille pour lui murmurer que je l'aimais.

- Humm.. répondit-elle

- Tu dors mon amour ? Demandai-je

- Oui je dormais, mais tu t'en préoccupe ?

- Aria.. je suis désolé..

- Moi aussi.. maintenant excuse moi je suis fatiguée dit-elle visiblement très contrariée du fait que je ne lui ai prêté aucune attention de la soirée.

- Aria, s'il te plait. On ne va pas s'endormir fâchés ? Parle moi !

- Tu veux parler à présent ? Ah .. me lança t-elle apparemment plus en colère que contrariée. Tu n'a qu'à retourner voir ton amie d'enfance, moi je dors ! Bonne nuit. Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle prononça ce soir là. Pour la première fois depuis que nous dormions ensemble, elle resta de son côté. J'avais agis comme un idiot, et connaissant Aria elle allait certainement ne pas en rester là.

_**Merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à lire mon histoire, je n'en reviens pas. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, c'est toujours plaisant d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on écrit. bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :)**_


	26. Chapitre 26 : Le passé d'Ezra

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Le matin suivant lorsque je me réveillais, Aria n'était plus dans la chambre. Je me levais donc et me préparais pour la journée avant de rejoindre le reste de ma famille au rez de chaussée. Je retrouvais Suzanne dans la cuisine. Elle était en train de préparer des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner. L'odeur de café chaud embaumait toute la pièce. La table était déjà dressée. Aucune trace d'Aria ici non plus. Je saluais ma belle-mère et lui demandait si elle savait où je pouvais trouver ma petite amie. Elle me répondit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle pensait qu'elle dormait encore, elle pensait être la première levée. Mon père nous rejoignis quelques instants plus tard. Il nous salua et se servit un café avant de s'installer avec nous à table. Une fois notre petit déjeuner terminé, je décidais de faire le tour de la propriété à la recherche d'Aria, au cas où elle aurait décidé de prendre un peu l'air. Elle n'était pas non plus à l'extérieur. Je lui envoyais un message et rentrais donc pour l'attendre dans le salon. Une heure plus tard, je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'elle et aucune réponse à mon message. Je commençais à m'inquiéter quelques peu. Mon père me proposa d'aller faire un tour pour discuter un peu et essayer de me détendre. J'hésitais puis fini par accepter. De toute façon, Aria allait bien réapparaitre à un moment. Nous prenions donc la route pour une ballade entre hommes. Mon père nous emmena dans un petit coin de campagne, près d'une rivière où il aimait pêcher. A mon grand étonnement j'appris qu'il avait cette passion. Je ne connaissais pas grand chose de l'homme qu'il était devenu. Malgré le fait que je m'inquiétais pour Aria j'appréciais de passer du temps avec lui seul à seul.

- Je sais que tu es différent de nous Ezra, je veux dire tu n'as jamais été attiré par l'argent et les avantages que l'on peut en tirer.

- Papa, dis-je d'un ton qui lui montrait que j'étais désolé.

- Non fils, il faut à un moment parler et dire les choses. Quand nous étions mariés ta mère et moi. Nous avons fait des erreurs, nous laisser prendre au jeu de l'argent en a été une. Notre couple n'a pas résisté et nous vous avons négligé ton frère et toi. Pas physiquement c'est sûr mais sur le plan émotionnel nous n'avons pas été de bons parents. Se servir de notre argent pour résoudre les problèmes ce n'était pas très bien. Te voir rejeter tout ça au final m'a rendu fière de toi et je voulais te le dire.

- Papa, ce n'est pas la peine. C'est du passé maintenant.

- Oui mais le passé nous a éloigné, et au final toi et moi nous sommes comme deux étrangers. Cela ne devrait pas être comme ça. J'ai deux fils et je n'en connais qu'un. Je veux changer ça. Parle moi de toi Ezra. Raconte moi ta vie en Californie.

- Je, j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Un superbe emploi dans une Université où j'enseigne également. J'aime vraiment l'enseignement. La littérature me passionne. J'aime transmettre mon amour des livres aux étudiants. Et puis, il y a Aria. Elle me rend tellement heureux, papa. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir la reconquérir après ce que j'avais fais. Mais elle a su me pardonner. Et nous vivons ensemble maintenant, je suis tellement amoureux d'elle que c'est effrayant parfois. J'ai si peur que tout s'arrête en une fraction de seconde. Je ne pourrais plus continuer sans elle.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que tout s'arrête. Il n'y a aucune raison mon fils, me répondit-il pour me rassurer.

- Je continue sans cesse à faire l'idiot. Je l'aime tellement et pourtant, à chaque fois je fais les mauvais choix. Et c'est elle qui souffre.

- Mais on est humains, les humains font des erreurs, tout peut être réparé. Allez mon garçon, je suis sure qu'elle t'aime aussi fort.

- Et bien je l'espère, papa, parce que j'ai l'intention de lui demander sa main.

- Oh, mon fils je suis ravi pour toi. C'est la bonne alors ? C'est elle ?

- Oui, c'est elle. Je vais lui faire ma demande à Hawaï. J'ai tout prévu.

- Tu es un romantique, comme ton père. Me dit-il en me souriant. A ce moment là, sa ligne plongea dans l'eau. Il remonta un magnifique poisson, le mit dans son panier et relança sa ligne. Nous restions là quelques heures encore, le temps pour mon père d'attraper deux poissons de plus. De retour chez lui, je me précipitais à l'intérieur. Aria était de retour, Suzanne m'informa qu'elle était dans notre chambre. Je m'excusais auprès de mes parents et je montais la rejoindre. Elle était allongée sur le lit, elle lisait un roman. Je m'approchai alors et me mit à genou pour être à sa hauteur. Je la fixai un instant, et lui sourit.

- Bonjour, mon amour. Tu m'as manqué ce matin. Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et replongea aussitôt dans sa lecture. - Aria, s'il te plait ! Parle moi, je suis désolé pour hier soir. Je me suis laissé prendre par la conversation. Je suis un idiot. Elle me regarda encore, ferma son livre, et se leva du lit toujours sans un mot. Elle posa le roman sur la commode. Elle me fixa de nouveau.

- Je ne suis pas fâchée parce que tu as été pris dans la conversation. Ce sont de vieux amis, tu as partagé des souvenirs avec eux. C'est normal, et plutôt sain finit-elle par dire.

- Pourquoi es-tu fâchée alors ? L'interrogeai-je

- Je ne suis pas fâchée !

- Aria, je le vois bien. Dis moi..

- Tu recommences Ezra !

- Je recommence quoi ?

- Tu ne me parles pas Ezra, tu ne me parles pas de ton passé. Il faut que les événements arrivent à nous pour que j'apprenne.

- Aria.. je..

- D'abord Jackie, puis Maggie, Malcom, ton nom que tu as coupé, ta famille qui a de l'argent.. et maintenant Maddy... Je ne connais rien de toi..

- Mais si Aria, tu me connais. Tu sais qui je suis.

- Je veux tout savoir Ezra, je veux connaître ton passé, tes amis d'enfance, d'où tu viens. C'est comme ça que je conçois une relation. Et toi, tu ne me parles pas !

- Je te l'ai dis, Aria, je ne suis pas le genre à se focaliser sur le passé. Pour moi, le passé n'est pas important ce qui compte c'est le présent et l'avenir.

- Et moi je veux connaître ton passé. C'est important pour moi.

- Aria, s'il te plait. On ne va pas se disputer pour ça.. je t'en prie. Ce sont nos vacances. On ne peut pas se concentrer sur le présent ? Lui demandai-je.

- Ezra ! Tu ne comprend rien.. je veux juste..

- Tu veux juste que je te parles de choses qui sont passées et moi je veux me concentrer sur le présent. Ne gâchons pas nos vacances, s'il te plait. Je vais prendre une douche, et ensuite nous irons nous promener. Rien que toi et moi.. d'accord.. ?

- Va prendre ta douche... me dit-elle. Je m'approcha alors et lorsque je voulu déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, elle tourna la tête. Je l'embrassai donc sur la joue et rejoignis la salle de bain. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, elle n'était plus là. Il y avait un mot sur le lit. «_ Je pars chez mes parents. J'ai besoin de temps loin de toi. Je veux faire le point, tu veux garder ton passé pour toi, très bien, mais je veux partager ma vie avec quelqu'un qui est prêt à tout partager avec moi. Reste chez ton père pour le reste de la semaine, et rejoins moi si tu es enfin prêt à te lancer entièrement dans notre relation. Aria ». _Je restais là, planté, stupéfait. En l'espace d'une soirée, nos vacances s'étaient transformée en enfer. Je descendais rejoindre mes parents. Suzanne me sourit, elle me prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, Ezra. Le taxi vient juste de l'emmener. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle m'en veut ! Elle voulait juste que je parle de mon passé. Et moi je n'aime pas en parler parce qu'il n'est pas important pour moi, juste parce qu'Aria n'en faisait pas partie. Mais elle veut tout connaître, elle ne veut pas m'écouter quand je lui dis que je ne suis pas à l'aise à parler du passé. Je suis comme ça et elle ne veut pas me prendre comme je suis. Qu'elle parte chez ses parents ! puisque c'est comme ça..

- Tout va s'arranger, Ezra. Part et rejoins là.

- Non elle veut passer du temps avec sa famille plutôt qu'avec moi.. qu'elle y aille ! On a peut être besoin de passer un peu de temps loin de l'autre, c'est tout. Je remontais dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeais sur le lit, et lui envoyais juste un message. _« Profites de tes parents. A bientôt ». _Je m'endormais quelques instants plus tard, toujours en colère, sans avoir eu de réponses.

_**Merci à tous pour votre passage, votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires. A bientôt pour un autre chapitre.**_


	27. Chapitre 27 : Un invité surprise

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Je me réveillais dans la soirée, cette matinée éprouvante avait eu de l'effet sur moi. J'étais toujours en colère après Aria, elle était partie comme ça, sans attendre plus. Nous aurions pu discuter, en parler mais elle avait choisi de fuir. Je n 'étais pas décidé à téléphoner le premier. Je descendais rejoindre mes parents. Je trouvais Suzanne dans la cuisine, elle préparait le repas du soir. Elle me sourit quand j'entrais dans la pièce.

- Tu t'es bien reposé ? Me demanda -t-elle

- Oui merci, j'avais besoin de dormir, cette matinée était éprouvante. Où est mon père ?

- Il est dans le salon, il regarde un match de basket. Tu peux le rejoindre pendant que je finis ça si tu veux.

- D'accord, merci Suzanne lui dis-je déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Elle me sourit de nouveau. Je pris une bière dans le réfrigérateur. Je trouvais mon père assis sur le canapé, les pieds posés sur la table basse, une bière à la main regardant un match de basket. Je souris en pensant que j'étais exactement comme lui quand je regardais un match. - Quel est le score ? Lui demandai-je

- 6 à 12 ! Tu aimes le basket mon garçon ?

- Oui p'pa !

- Alors viens t'assoir avec moi dit-il. Nous restions là à commenter, crier quand un panier était marqué et à encourager notre équipe préféré. J'appréciais le moment plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je regrettais juste qu'Aria ne soit pas ici avec nous. Elle commençait à me manquer, même si j'étais toujours en colère. Une fois le match terminé, Suzanne nous proposa de dîner. Wesley venait d'arriver, mon père l'avait invité pour la soirée. Il avait souhaité avoir ses deux garçons réunis autour de la table. Cette idée me rendait très heureux. Il y avait longtemps que nous avions été ensemble tous les trois. Wes m'interrogea sur l'absence d'Aria, je lui expliquai que je ne voulais pas en parler. La soirée passa très rapidement. Nous discutions de choses et d'autres. Je renouai tout doucement des liens avec mon père. Et j'adorai l'idée de pouvoir l'inclure dans ma vie dès à présent, comme j'avais inclus ma mère depuis mon séjour à l'hôpital. Il ne me manquait qu'une chose pour être vraiment bien ce soir : Aria, et qu'elle comprenne que mon passé n'est pas une chose dont j'aime parler et qu'elle respecte ça.

- Pourquoi ne pas inviter Maddy à sortir un de ces soirs, Ezra ? Elle avait l'air ravi de te revoir.

- Je.. je ne sais pas. C'était bien de la revoir, oui mais..

- Elle est du passé, je sais ! J'ai compris mon fils. Mais ça pourrait te faire du bien de sortir un peu.

- Je verrais, peut-être.. lui répondis-je.

- J'avais finalement décider d'inviter mon ancienne amie pour une soirée deux jours plus tard. Nous avions prévu d'aller boire une bière en ville. Elle était assise à côté de moi au comptoir, elle racontait sa vie, ce qu'elle avait fait comme étude et d'autre chose encore. Elle était très bavarde. Elle l'était déjà quand nous étions enfant, cela n'avait pas changé. Je l'écoutais mais je n'étais pas vraiment présent. Aria me manquait de plus en plus. La colère avait laissé place à la tristesse, ma petite amie me manquait et je voulais une seule chose, ne pas être assis là avec Maddy mais avec Aria. Elle remarqua que j'étais distant.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ezra ? Tu es ailleurs.

- Excuse moi, c'est juste que..

- Ta petite amie te manque, hein ?

- Comment tu sais ça ? La questionnai-je

- Oh ce n'est pas difficile à deviner vu ta tête .. me dit-elle en riant. Allez Ezra ! Ça va aller. Vous allez vous retrouver et tout sera pardonner.. pour le moment tu es avec moi. On ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps. Essai de profiter un peu..

- Oui tu as raison ce n'est pas très poli de ma part .. Alors que me disais-tu ?

- Que j'étais sur le point d'acheter mon propre restaurant. Tu sais à quel point j'ai toujours adoré cuisiner. Et bien je suis décidée ! Je vais devenir restaurateur.

- Je suis heureux pour toi c'est génial !

- Et toi ? Quels sont tes projets ?

- Moi ? Euh. Je veux me marier. Voilà mon grand projet pour le moment. Et fonder une famille aussi.

- Ah oui ? Déjà ? Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais déjà.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi ça.. ?

- Je ne sais pas j'ai trouvé ta petite amie .. disons très jeune, alors je pensais que vous n'en étiez pas là.

- Et bien si tu vois. Lui répondis-je agacé par sa façon de me parler de ma relation avec Aria, à laquelle elle ne connaissait rien. J'avais l'impression de ne plus être à ma place avec elle. Nous n'avions plus rien en commun à présent. Comme je le disais mon passé est mon passé. Et j'aimais que cela reste ainsi. Je décidais donc de prendre congés d'elle et de rentrer chez mon père.

Arrivé dans ma chambre, je vérifiais mes messages et toujours aucune nouvelle d'Aria. Je commençais à regretter mon attitude. Ne pas avoir été la rejoindre aussitôt, ne pas avoir couru après elle, ne pas avoir appelé. Tout ce que je savais à présent c'est qu'elle me manquait et que je voulais la retrouver.

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

- Mais si ! raconte Zack. Je veux savoir comment maman s'est retrouvée les fesses dans la rivière ! S'il te plait..

- Non Jack, non.. répondit ma mère, posant sa main sur la bouche de son mari.

- Mais bébé, ta fille veut savoir..

- Moi aussi, s'écriait Mike.

- On est en majorité, maman tu ne peux pas lutter. Dis-je en riant de bon cœur.

- Très bien, mais j'aurais ma revanche s'exclama ma mère riant à son tour. Zack nous expliqua alors la mésaventure de maman. Nous éclations tous de rire à la fin de son histoire.

- Quelle aventure maman !

- Oh oui alors.. heureusement l'eau n'était pas froide ! Dit-elle riant encore. Qui veut un café ? Proposa-t-elle. Ce que à quoi tout le monde répondit avec enthousiasme un grand oui.

- Je vais t'aider maman, lui dis-je alors l'accompagnant dans la cuisine.

- Je suis heureuse de vous avoir ici ton frère et toi

- Je suis contente d'être là maman. Ça fait tellement de bien de retrouver sa famille. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais être partie.

- Et alors ? Comment ça s'est passé avec ton père ? Et ?

- Laurel. Elle s'appelle Laurel maman.

- Oui c'est ça. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Plutôt bien. Elle est assez gentille. Je pense que je vais réussir à m'entendre avec elle. J'ai pu m'entendre avec Diane. Je pense que je peux le faire avec tout le monde à présent. Nous éclations de rire en même temps.

- Tu.. tu vas bien ? Me demanda alors ma mère reprenant son sérieux.

- Oui, maman, je … pourquoi cette question ?

- Tout simplement parce que je te connais ma fille, et je sais que cette dispute avec Ezra doit être difficile pour toi.

- Je ne veux pas en parler maman, il n'a pas téléphoné. Je ne lui manque pas visiblement.

- C'est un homme Aria, il a sa fierté.

- Stupide fierté.. il ne m'a même pas couru après, ni même appelé. Je ne veux juste .. je fus interrompu à ce moment là par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

- Tiens ! Qui peut venir à cette heure ci ?

- Tu n'attends personne maman ?

- Non !

- Je vais voir.. tu permets ?

- Oui vas y chérie, je termine le café. Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte me demandant qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure. J'attrapai la poignée que je tournai. Je restais figée devant la porte, c'était la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir chez ma mère : Noël Kahn !

- Bonsoir, Aria. Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure. Je suis arrivé aujourd'hui chez mes parents et j'ai entendu dire que tu étais de retour à Rosewood. Je voulais juste venir dire bonjour.

- D'accord, Noël. Je .. je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Entre je t'en prie. Maman préparait du café justement, tu en veux ?

- Avec plaisir ! Merci. J'invitais donc Noël à entrer. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis très longtemps. Nous étions finalement réconcilié après toute cette histoire avec A. Il avait aidé Ali, il était quelqu'un de bien au final. Nous nous étions quittés en bons termes après tout ça.

- Alors Noël, que fais-tu dans la vie ? Lui demandai-je

- Je suis dans l'équipe de football de l'Université j'espère en faire mon métier et toi ?

- J'étudie la photographie finalement.

- Oh, c'est fantastique. La conversation tourna autour de nos vies, de nos futurs respectifs. Nous passions du bon temps à discuter une partie de la soirée. Quand il fut l'heure pour notre invité surprise de nous quitter. Il me fit promettre d'accepter de dîner avec lui le lendemain soir. Je finis par accepter. J'aidais ensuite ma mère à ranger la maison, et je gagnais ma chambre. Je vérifiais mon téléphone, toujours aucune nouvelle d'Ezra. Je décidais donc de prendre une bonne douche et d'aller me coucher. Je devais retrouver Hanna le lendemain pour une journée de shopping, elle était aussi de retour pour les vacances chez sa mère et nous passions le plus de temps possible ensemble.

Hanna était comme depuis toujours autant adepte du shopping. Elle parcourait les boutiques comme je parcourais un bon livre, mais j'aimais passer du temps avec elle. Je lui racontais ma soirée de la veille avec la visite surprise de Noël et son invitation à dîner pour le soir même. Elle fut étonnée que je puisse avoir accepté. Elle décida donc qu'il fallait que je trouve une tenue et n'accepta aucun refus de ma part. Elle savait exactement quoi choisir et quel vêtements iraient ensemble, elle avait choisi de faire une école de stylisme et c'était clairement ce pour quoi elle était destinée. La journée passa rapidement. Nous déjeunions toute les deux et passions pratiquement le reste de l'après-midi aussi ensemble. Écouter Hanna raconter ses aventures était un délice. Dès qu'elle riait tout le monde dans la pièce voulait l'accompagner. J'étais si heureuse que nous ayons pu nous retrouver quelques jours pendant ces vacances, elle m'avait tellement manqué, comme me manquait Spencer, Emily et Alison. L'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Noël arrivait à grand pas et je dus alors prendre congés de ma meilleure amie de lycée. Je rentrais chez ma mère, décidait de prendre une bonne douche et de me préparer. Noël arriva une heure trente plus tard, il avait fait une réservation dans un restaurant de Philadelphie, nous discutions de choses et d'autres sur le trajet. La soirée se passa tranquillement et fut même très agréable. Noël était un jeune homme très charmant et très agréable avec qui discuter, c'était un plaisir. Il me raccompagna jusque devant chez ma mère. Nous étions sur le porche, j'étais en train de le remercier pour cette superbe soirée, quand il s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il resserra son étreinte, voulant donner à son baiser un peu plus d'intensité. Je restais là, sans esquisser un mouvement surprise par la situation. Puis je reculais d'un pas..

- Noël, non.. je ne .. Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que quelqu'un l'attrapait par l'épaule le faisant pivoter sur lui même. Je ne compris rien à ce qu'il se passait ensuite. Tout ce que je vis c'est la lèvre de Noël en sang et Ezra qui se tenait en face de lui, la colère se dessinant sur son visage.

- Ne touche pas à ma petite amie, Khan ! hurla-t-il

- Il aurait fallu que je sache qu'elle l'était ! Répondit Noël. ça ne va pas non ? Le ton monta rapidement entre les deux hommes, si bien que le bruit avait alerté Jack, Mike et ma mère. Ezra et Noël n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand Zack intervint pour les séparer.

- Du calme les gars, faites redescendre la pression ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai embrassé Aria ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient encore en couple ces deux là ! répondit Noël. Il se tourna alors vers moi, me saluant avant de regagner sa voiture et quitter l'allée de la maison.

- Ezra ! Ça ne va pas ? On ne frappe pas les gens comme ça ! Et que fais- tu ici ? criai-je alors vers lui.

- Je crois que je suis exactement où je devais être ! lança-t-il

- Ah oui ? l'interrogeai-je

- Oui ici, à me battre pour nous.

_**Merci encore à vous de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire. Le nombre de vue augmente chaque jour je suis impressionnée. J'aimerais connaitre vos avis s'il vous plait n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ;)**_


	28. Chapitre 28 : Se battre pour nous

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Ezra était là devant moi. Il venait de frapper Noël, je n'avais jamais vu une telle violence en lui. Il était empreint d'une telle colère. A cet instant je ne savais quoi penser.

- Te battre pour nous ? Reprenant sa phrase.

- Oui ..

- En effet, tu viens littéralement de te battre répondis-je. Il sourit. Nous restions silencieux, quelques instants, sous le porche. Zack, ma mère et Mike entrèrent à l'intérieur pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

- Alors ? Demandai-je

- Tu n'aurais pas du partir..

- J'avais le choix ? L'interrogeai-je

- Oui, tu aurais du rester, nous aurions parler, et ..

- Et ? Alors c'est ma faute ?

- Non Aria, je n'ai pas dis ça..

- Si tu dis exactement que c'est ma faute parce que je n'aurais pas du partir.

- Non Aria, je n'ai pas dis ça. Je dis juste que tu n'aurais pas du partir parce que..

- Parce que ? Demandai-je une nouvelle fois. Je sentais la colère monter en moi parce que visiblement il n'allait pas me donner ce que j'attendais. Je n'aurais pas du partir ? J'aurais du attendre patiemment que tes souvenirs remontent un par un devant mes yeux et que je me sente encore plus une étrangère parmi tes proches ?

- Non, Aria .. écoute..

- J'aurais du attendre .. et quoi ? Quoi ? A ce moment là je vis sa main ensanglantée. Il avait frappé si fort qu'il s'était coupé sur le dessus. - tu saignes.. viens à l'intérieur je vais nettoyer ça.

- Non Aria... attends..

- On discutera plus tard, viens soigner cette main. J'ouvrais la porte et l'invitais à entrer. Il ne dit pas un mot et m'accompagna jusqu'au salon.

- Assieds toi, je reviens. Je montais à l'étage chercher de quoi nettoyer la plaie et redescendais rapidement au salon. Maman et Zack avaient rejoins Ezra. Je m'installais prêt de lui et soignait sa main. Je me levais lorsqu' il attrapa mon bras.

- Aria.. s'il te plait. Écoute moi...

- Non, Ezra plus tard quand nous serons seuls.. lui dis-je

- Nous pouvons vous laisser si vous préférez, proposa ma mère.

- Non, Ella c'est bon. Vous pouvez rester au contraire dit-il me tenant toujours le bras.

- Aria, je fais souvent des erreurs quand cela te concerne. Je ne fais pas toujours les choses comme il le faut. Je dis des choses ou j'ai des comportements qui te blessent. Tu veux tout connaître de moi, que je te parle de mon passé et je ne l'ai pas fais parce que mon passé m'importe peu simplement parce que tu n'en faisais pas partie. Tout ce qui m'importe, tout ce qui compte à mes yeux c'est toi, et seulement toi..

- Ezra.. je.. lui dis-je une larme commençant à couler le long de ma joue.

- Non, laisse moi finir.. Si tu veux que je te parle de mon passé, je le ferais. Je te dirais tout à propos de moi, mes moindres secrets, les personnes que j'ai connu, que j'ai aimé.. parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. Je te disais que je fais souvent des erreurs mais je sais que la seule erreur que je n'ai pas faite est d'être entré dans ce bar et d'être tombé amoureux de toi. Laisse moi passer notre vie entière à te parler de mon passé et de notre avenir. A ce moment là, je le vis mettre un genou par terre, et sortir une boite de sa poche.

- Ezra..

- Aria, veux tu m'épouser ? Me demanda t-il. Je le fixais quelques instants.. Le temps semblait suspendu. Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. La promesse qu'il venait de me faire. Il était exactement celui dont je rêvais.

- Oui.. Ezra .. oui je veux t'épouser... répondis-je .. Il se leva alors, me pris dans ses bras et me fis tournoyer dans les airs. Il me reposa ensuite et m'embrassa avec passion..

- Je t'aime Aria.. je t'aime tellement. Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde..

- Et toi tu fais de moi, la femme la plus heureuse au monde.. Je t'aime aussi.

- Félicitations les amoureux ! Lança Zack alors qu'Ezra passait la magnifique bague qu'il avait acheté autour de mon doigt.

- Félicitations les enfants, dit alors ma mère me prenant dans ses bras à son tour. - Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi ma chérie. Je te souhaite autant de bonheur que celui que je connais. Et toi Ezra prend soin de ma fille dit-elle serrant Ezra sans ses bras à son tour.

- Je te le promet Ella, je te le promet.

- Et maintenant, il faut célébrer l'événement dit Zack. Je file chercher une bouteille de champagne à la cave. Tu va chercher les verres Ella ?

- D'accord, lui dit ma mère en quittant le salon. Je me retrouvais seule avec Ezra.

- Tu avais planifié ça depuis longtemps ou tu as été acheté une bague avant de venir ?

- Non j'ai la bague depuis des semaines déjà, mon amour. Je devais te faire ma demande quand nous aurions été seul pendant notre escapade en amoureux. J'avais planifié quelque chose de romantique.

- J'ai tout gâché alors ?

- Non, bébé. Tu n'as rien gâché.. rien du tout. Au contraire.. me dit-il souriant.

- Et si je peux te rassurer c'est la demande en mariage la plus romantique que j'ai jamais vu lui dis-je. Mike venait de nous rejoindre, il regarda ma mère d'un air interrogateur lorsqu'il la vit arriver avec des verres.

- Ta sœur a une grande nouvelle à fêter dit-elle

- Enfin ! tu t'es enfin décider Ezra ?

- Oui Mike enfin.. lui répondit mon fiancé.

- Il était temps tous les deux conclu mon frère. Nous éclations tous de rire après ça.

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

J'avais cru la perdre une fois de plus, la voir là sous le porche, Noël posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avait été insoutenable. Mais tout irait bien, nous irons bien. J'avais compris que peu importe ce que je devais faire ou dire rien n'était important si Aria n'était pas là. Une stupide dispute avait failli tout gâcher mais tout finissait bien. J'allais enfin réaliser un rêve.. épouser la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde, épouser Aria. Nous étions tous là à célébrer la nouvelle un verre de champagne à la main. Je regardais ma merveilleuse fiancée, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je prononçais ces mots.. ma fiancée. Après tout ce que nous avions traversé, je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

- Alors ? Le mariage sera pour quand ? Demanda Ella.

- Je .. nous ne savons pas encore dis-je en regardant Aria.

- Non maman on ne sait pas encore. Je .. je ne savais pas il y a encore une heure que j'allais me marier dit Aria en riant.

- Il faut y réfléchir les enfants, parce qu'un mariage c'est de la préparation, énormément de préparation.

- Nous allons y penser Ella.. je te promets que nous allons y penser.

- Et pour le lieu ? vous allez vous marier où ? Demanda t-elle encore

- Maman.. maman .. respire .. respire tout va bien.. lui répondit Aria la prenant dans ses bras..

- C'est juste que.. que .. une larme coula sur ses joues.

- Oh maman.. ne pleure pas.. ne pleure pas.. murmura doucement Aria.

- Ce sont des larmes de joie ma puce.. ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Ah ! les filles s'exclama Mike.. nous éclations tous de rire en entendant ces mots.

- Il est tard dit soudain Aria. Je ne sais pas en ce qui vous concerne mais moi je suis fatiguée. Peut-on aller se coucher ? Ezra tu viens ?

- Oui mon amour, je suis fatigué moi aussi. Bonsoir tout le monde dis-je prenant congé et suivant Aria jusqu'au premier étage. Une fois seuls dans la chambre, elle m'attira vers elle.

- Enfin seuls, mon futur mari.. me souffla t-elle à l'oreille.

- Oh .. j'aime entendre ce mot dans ta bouche.. lui dis-je

- Mon futur mari.. répéta-t-elle encore. Nos yeux se croisèrent un instant, nous nous fixions l'un et l'autre. Une larme coula sur ma joue. J'étais si heureux à ce moment là.

- Et bien, mon amour. Comment cela sera à notre mariage si tu pleures déjà maintenant.

- Je me demande bien... lui répondis-je posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue frôla ma lèvre supérieure. J'entrouvris les lèvres et notre baiser devint plus passionné.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon amour, lui répétai-je plusieurs fois.

- Toi aussi, toi aussi.. je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça..

- C'est promis.. Et maintenant va vite te préparer pour la nuit, mon cœur, que je puisse serrer l'amour de ma vie dans mes bras pour m'endormir ce soir. Elle entra dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps je redescendis rapidement jusque ma voiture chercher ma valise et revint très vite auprès d'elle. Elle était déjà changée, et portait un ensemble très sexy.

- Oh.. pas mal ! M'exclamai-je en entrant dans la chambre.

- Je me suis dis que ce serait approprié pour la situation me répondit-elle.

- C'est parfait lui répondis-je la prenant dans mes bras et l'embrassant de nouveau. J'allais à mon tour me préparer pour la nuit et la rejoignais dans le lit. Nous étions tellement heureux de nous retrouver enfin après cette séparation. Nous faisions l'amour passionnément cette nuit là et nous endormions dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le matin suivant, quand je me réveillais, Aria dormait encore. Elle avait la tête posée sur ma poitrine et sa main gauche était posée sur mon ventre. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux profitant de ce moment d'intimité avec elle.

- Huumm fit-elle

- Mon cœur.. tu es réveillée.. ? Lui demandai-je.. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un grand sourire.

- Oui par ta faute. Tu m'as enlevé à un joli rêve ..

- Oh.. je suis désolé.. et quel était ce rêve lui demandai-je.

- Tu m'avais demandé de t'épouser.. dit-elle alors.

- Aria.. regarde ta main.. ce n'est pas un rêve. Je t'ai demandé de m'épouser.. Elle me regarda de nouveau et sourit encore.

- Je t'aime Mr Fitz

- Je t'aime future Mme Fitz.

- Oh.. c'est la première fois que je l'entend c'est étrange.

- Il faudra t'habituer .. lui dis-je pensant à quel point j'allais être fière qu'elle porte bientôt le même nom que le mien.

- Ezra ?! Tu sais je crois que je sais quand j'aimerai que nous nous marions.

- Ah oui ? Dis moi !

- Pour décembre..

- Décembre ?

- Oui je trouve que les mariages en décembre sont très romantiques.. et j'ai toujours pensé que si je me mariais ce serait en décembre.. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Et bien décembre ce sera ! Concluais-je

- Et que penses-tu du fait de nous marier ici à Rosewood où tout à commencer ?

- C'est une excellente idée lui répondis-je

- Alors c'est parfait il n'y a plus qu'à s'occuper de tout le reste. Je n'y connais rien en mariage moi. Tu devras me dire quoi faire lui dis-je

- Je n'y connais rien non plus Ezra. Je pense qu'un peu d'aide sera la bienvenue.

- Je pense aussi alors. Tu penses que nos mères pourront s'entendre et travailler ensemble pour faire de notre mariage une réussite ?

- Je pense que oui, Ezra .. je pense que oui.

Après cette petite discussion, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre nous décidions qu'il était temps de nous préparer et d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Aria voulait ensuite allée annoncer la nouvelle à son père et à Hanna. Je fus d'accord avec elle bien que l'annonce à Byron me rendait un peu nerveux. Il avait fini par accepter notre relation, mais depuis qu'il avait appris pour Alison et pour le livre il n'était plus aussi enthousiasme par notre couple. J'appréhendais sa réaction mais n'osait en parler à Aria. Nous ferons face une fois de plus ensemble comme à chaque fois.

_**Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire. Merci de vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre**_


	29. Chapitre 29 :Peu importe les difficultés

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

Je poussais la porte du Brew, cet endroit où nous avions été si souvent avec les filles pendant le lycée. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants et prenais une grande inspiration. Comme pour me rappeler les bons souvenirs que nous avons eu avec Spencer, Emily et Hanna. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs assise là, sur un des canapés au fond de la pièce. Elle tenait à la main une tasse dont on pouvait voir la fumée s'échapper.

- Hey, désolée je ne t'ai pas attendu pour commander j'avais trop envie de mon café me dit-elle

- Hey, ce n'est rien Hanna. Je la serrai dans mes bras quelques secondes.

- Alors montre la moi, montre la moi ! Me répéta-t-elle. Je tendais donc ma main vers elle qu'elle puisse admirer ma bague de fiançailles.

- Je l'adore ! Dis-je

- Oui elle est superbe. Alors raconte comment c'était ?

- Absolument parfait ! Racontai-je

- Il a mis un genou à terre et tout ? Me demanda -t-elle

- Oui, le genou à terre et il a sorti la bague. , c'était magique !

- Félicitations, je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux.. enfin.

- Oui après tout ce que nous avons traversé, en être là aujourd'hui tient du miracle, lui répondis-je.

- Oh la la .. je suis déjà toute excitée à propos de la préparation.. tu as une de ces chances !

- Hanna, je voulais te demander quelque chose … dis-je la voix tremblante

- Oui... vas-y s'exclama-t-elle alors.

- Veux-tu être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? Elle me sourit un instant, une larme coula le long de sa joue... je la fixai

- Oui, bien sûr que oui. Oh Aria.. Elle m'attira vers elle et me serra fort dans ses bras. Nous restions assises sur le canapé à discuter pendant plus d'une heure. Elle me donnait ses idées et parlait avec enthousiasme de la cérémonie. Un peu plus tard, je la quittais pour retrouver Ezra, nous devions aller voir mon père et Laurel pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ezra comme moi étions un peu nerveux face à cette annonce. Mon père n'avait pas sauté de joie à l'idée qu'Ezra et moi soyons de nouveau ensemble après l'histoire du livre, il n'avait pas été ravi non plus d'apprendre que nous vivions ensemble... Je m'inquiétais pour la suite. Une fois garé devant la maison, Ezra coupa le moteur. Il resta les mains sur le volant quelques instants, il semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Je posai ma main sur la sienne et lui sourit. Il me fixa, déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et sortit de la voiture. Nous étions à présent tout deux devant la porte d'entrée, main dans la main. J'appuyais sur la sonnette, nous restions là silencieux en attendant que mon père nous ouvre. C'est Laurel qui apparut en premier.

- Hey, bonjour Aria. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, Laurel. Mon père est ici ? Nous devons lui parler.

- Oui il est dans son bureau, entrez je vais le prévenir. Nous restions dans le hall, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la pièce au fond du couloir. Le silence était pesant. Nous étions toujours Ezra et moi, main dans la main.

- Hey, chérie. Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui me dit mon père sortant de son bureau. Il s'arrêta juste devant nous. Il m'embrassa sur la joue et se tournait vers Ezra.

- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en ville.

- Bonjour Byron, oui je suis arrivé hier soir lui répondit Ezra.

- Bonjour papa dis-je à mon tour. Nous sommes venus aujourd'hui parce que nous avons à te parler.

- D'accord, allons dans le salon. Nous nous installions sur les canapés, Ezra à côté de moi et mon père juste en face.

- Hum. .. fit Ezra.

- Alors ? Demanda mon père.

- Nous sommes venus vous annoncer que j'ai demandé à Aria de m'épouser, et qu'elle a accepté dit Ezra visiblement encore plus nerveux qu'à notre arrivée.

- Pardon ? Demanda papa

- Je.. j'ai demandé à Aria de devenir ma femme.. répéta mon fiancé

- Oui j'avais entendu.. il est hors de question que cela arrive !

- Papa !

- Non Aria ! Pas après ce qu'il a fait.. pas après ce que tu as enduré ! Non ! Cria-t-il alors

- Byron, je .. essaya d'expliquer Ezra

- Rien du tout.. elle est encore à l'Université, elle a ses études à terminer pour le moment. Elle est trop jeune pour se marier ! Non, je ne donne pas mon accord à ce mariage, il est hors de question que cela arrive.. ajouta-t-il fixant Ezra, la colère se lisant dans ses yeux.

- Papa ! Criai-je une nouvelle fois. On ne te demande pas la permission. Nous nous aimons et j'ai accepté de devenir sa femme. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Je venais juste te faire partager mon bonheur.

- Très bien.. dit-il et bien je ne serais pas présent, ne comptez pas sur moi.. conclut-il

- Papa.. non.. dis-je en larmes..

- Byron.. intervint Ezra

- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, je suis contre ce mariage. Je ne viendrais pas ! Maintenant je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de partir.

- Oui je pense aussi, répondis-je les larmes continuant de couler. Nous nous retrouvions sur le porche, devant la maison. J'étais en larmes. Ezra m'attira vers lui et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée bébé, ça va aller, ça va aller.. répétait-il essayant de me calmer. Allez viens retournons chez ta mère. Il me prit alors la main, je le suivis jusque la voiture.

- On pourrait aller ailleurs que chez ma mère ? Tu pourrais juste rouler droit devant s'il te plait ?

- Si tu veux..

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner et je savais exactement où l'emmener. Nous roulions depuis un petit moment quand j'aperçus enfin notre destination. La cabane ! J'avais toujours les clefs et mon ami m'avait autorisé à y aller dès que j'en avais envie. Lorsqu'elle reconnu l'endroit Aria me sourit.

- Oh Ezra ! C'est une merveilleuse idée.

- Je savais que ça te plairait. Je me suis dis que ça nous ferait du bien de nous retrouver seuls tous les deux.

- Parfait ! Dit-elle. L' endroit n'avait pas changé. C'était toujours la cabane dont nous avions parlé, celle qui nous faisait rêver, l'endroit idéal pour échapper aux soucis.

- Tu veux que je prépare du thé ? Lui demandai-je

- Non, je vais faire le thé. Fais plutôt un feu dans la cheminée. J'ai envie de profiter d'un bon feu de bois.

- D'accord mon amour. Je m'attelais donc à faire le feu dans l'âtre. Je récupérais dans la lingerie une couverture. Nous nous installions sur le sofa en face de la cheminée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Je suis bien avec toi Ezra, tant pis si mon père ne comprend pas.

- ça va s'arranger, mon amour. Je suis sûre qu'il finira par changer d'avis. Tout ira bien. Elle me fixait avec des yeux si tristes que je n'eus qu'une envie c'est de l'embrasser pour faire disparaître cette tristesse qu'elle avait en elle à cet instant. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et instantanément elle répondit à mon baiser avec passion. Je reculais un peu, la fixais de nouveau et une seule pensée me traversa l'esprit à ce moment là. Je me ruais de nouveau sur ses lèvres et déboutonnais son chemisier. Elle était visiblement dans le même état que moi puisqu'elle s'attaqua à son tour aux boutons de ma chemise. Je l'allongeais sur le canapé, et passais ma main sous sa jupe. Sa cuisse frissonna sous mes caresses. J'ôtais alors ses dessous, ma main trouvant le chemin vers l'entrejambe d'Aria. Je sentais son corps frémir sous mes caresses. Mes lèvres quittaient les siennes pour descendre dans son cou. Je l'embrassais avec fougue, passant ma langue sur chaque centimètres de sa peau. Mes lèvres descendirent encore et rencontrèrent son sein. Ma langue s'attarda alors sur son téton. Elle poussa un râle de satisfaction. J'intensifiais les mouvements de mes doigts en elle pour lui donner plus de plaisir encore. Mes lèvres continuèrent de nouveau leur chemin pour finir à la place de mes doigts. Je tenais sa cuisse fermement entre mes mains pendant que ma langue parcourait son intimité. Elle se cambrait sous l'effet du plaisir que lui provoquaient mes caresses.

- Ezra... gémit-elle. L'entendre prononcer mon prénom de la sorte m'excitait d'avantage encore. J'intensifiais les mouvements de ma langue, elle poussa des cris de plus en plus fort, profitant de l'endroit où nous étions, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Au bout d'un moment, je remontais doucement ma bouche vers la sienne. Elle en profitait pour ôter mon pantalon et attraper entre ses mains mon sexe. Le mouvement de va et vient qu'elle me prodiguait eu sur moi un effet immédiat. Je sentais le plaisir grandir de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Je poussais à mon tour un cri de plaisir.

- Laisse moi te montrer ce que je sais faire me dit-elle. Elle me repoussa vers l'arrière m'obligeant à m'assoir. Elle se mit à genou entre mes jambes et attrapa mon sexe entre ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Je ne lui avais jamais demandé, je ne voulais pas risquer de la choquer ou quelque chose de la sorte. Elle savait apparemment comment faire. Ses lèvres et sa langue allaient et venaient sur ma peau provoquant de multiples frissons, j'agrippai un coussin du canapé. Mes doigts serraient de plus en plus fort à mesure que mon plaisir grandissait. Lorsqu'elle sentit que j'étais sur le point d'avoir un orgasme, elle vint s'assoir sur moi. Nos corps ne faisaient à présent plus qu'un. J'avais posé mes mains de chaque côté de ses hanches, elle posa les siennes sur mon torse. Nous continuions à faire l'amour comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de moi complètement en sueur, je l'étais tout autant.

- Aria, c'était juste.. dis je haletant.

- Oh oui alors répondit-elle à bout de souffle. Nous reprenions des forces chacun étant restés dans sa position, je caressais simplement sa cuisse.

- Que dirais-tu d'une bonne douche ? Lui proposai-je au bout de quelques instants.

- C'est une excellente idée.

Il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi et nous n'avions pas déjeuner. Aria se sentait mieux qu'en arrivant, pouvoir nous retrouver tous les deux lui avait fait un bien fou. Je lui proposais de rentrer. Il n'y avait aucune provision à la cabane. Une fois arrivée chez Ella, nous avions dû expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Byron. Ella s'inquiéta de sa fille. Aria la rassura en lui disant que j'avais su prendre soin d'elle. Elle me regarda et me fit un sourire complice en prononçant ces mots. Zack proposa de cuisiner puisque nous n'avions rien avaler hormis nos boissons depuis le petit-déjeuner. La soirée se termina plus calmement qu'elle n'avait commencé. Ella promit d'essayer de parler à son ex mari et de le ramener à la raison. Aria la remercia en la prenant dans ses bras. J'étais désolé pour ma fiancée, ses problèmes avec son père ne venait que du fait que j'étais présent dans sa vie, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement je l'aimais trop pour la laisser partir. Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle, elle était celle que j'attendais, celle dont je rêvais je ne laisserais personne me dire que notre histoire n'est pas la plus belle chose qui soit au monde. Peu importe les difficultés, ça vaut le coup de se battre pour notre amour. Aria allait être ma femme dans cinq mois à présent et personne ne pourrait changer ça. Je ne laisserai personne changer ça.

_**Merci une fois de plus pour toutes les visites et les lectures de mon histoire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre.**_


	30. Chapitre 30 : Jeu de pistes

_**Du côté d'Aria**_

La lumière du jour me tira de mon sommeil. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière du jour. J'aimais prendre le temps de me réveiller. Je cherchais à entourer Ezra pour un câlin matinal. J'aimais me blottir dans ses bras avant de faire quoi que se soit d'autre de la journée. Ma main explorait le côté du lit qui était désespérément vide, Ezra n'était plus avec moi. Sur son oreiller était posé un mot et une rose. Sur le papier il était écrit _« Retrouve moi où tout à commencer.. Je t'aime Ezra ». _Je m'asseyais donc dans le lit inspirant le parfum de la fleur. Elle était d'un rouge éclatant, d'une beauté incroyable. La nature nous offre des choses extraordinaires. Je sortais du lit et attrapait mon appareil photo, je voulais immortaliser ce petit cadeau romantique de mon fiancé. Je reposais la rose où je l'avais trouvé, à côté de la note sur l'oreiller et je fis quelques clichés. Je prenais ensuite le mot et le rangeais précieusement dans la boite que j'avais conservé dans ma chambre, celle où j'avais gardé tout les souvenirs des moments particuliers de notre relation. Je filais ensuite dans la salle de bain et me préparais donc pour la journée. Dans la cuisine Maman avait préparé le petit déjeuner et finissait de prendre son café. Zack et Mike étaient déjà parti travailler. Mike travaillait au Brew pour les vacances. Il voulait se faire un peu d'argent de poche.

- Tu as bien dormi, chérie ?

- Oui maman, comme un bébé lui répondis-je en souriant

- Je suis désolée pour l'histoire avec ton père, Aria

- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Je vais lui parler comme je te l'ai dis hier.

- Merci, maman mais tu n'es pas obligée tu sais.

- Je sais mais je veux le faire. Ton père changera d'avis.

- J'espère.. maman j'espère.

- Et alors chérie, que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

- Ezra veut que je le retrouve, il a apparemment prévu quelque chose. Il m'a laissé un mot ce matin ainsi que cette jolie rose. Je déposais la fleur dans un vase sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Oh.. il a l'air d'être vraiment amoureux, hein.

- Je le crois maman, oui.

- Je crois qu'on peut en être sûres. Mes réticences sont totalement parties à ce sujet crois-moi. Tu as bien de la chance. Je suis si heureuse pour toi. J'ai toujours voulu le meilleur pour mes enfants. Et te voir être aussi bien avec lui me rend heureuse.

- Merci maman, lui dis-je en la prenant dans les bras. Je t'aime

- Je t'aime aussi mon bébé. Je m'installais à ta table et prenais un bon petit déjeuner. Je mourrais de faim et j'adorai la cuisine de maman. Notre conversation tourna essentiellement autour du mariage et j'avais le pressentiment que cela allait être le cas pour chacune de nos discussions pour les mois à venir.

- Allez j'y vais, j'ai un rendez-vous avec l'homme de ma vie.

- Oui, file ne le fais pas attendre plus. Bonne journée.

- A toi aussi maman.

Lorsque j'entrais dans le bar, un frisson me parcourra le corps. Cet endroit était chargé de tellement d'émotions. Je pensais trouvé Ezra assis au bar et à la place il y avait une jeune femme brune perchée sur le tabouret où j'avais rencontré mon fiancé la première fois. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil essayant de trouver l'homme de mes rêves. La jeune fille pivota sur elle même, le visage qui apparu m'était familier : Emily ! Je courais dans ses bras. Nous restions quelques instants à nous étreindre.

- Que fais tu ici ? Lui demandai-je

- Je t'attendais ..

- Je pensais retrouver Ezra..

- Oui je sais, il m'a appelé et m'a parlé de ce qu'il prévoyait de faire j'ai tout de suite accepté. Tu me manques tellement. Je ne voulais pas rater cette occasion.

- Planifié quoi ?

- Ah ça ! C'est une surprise.. tiens voilà un indice. Elle me tendit un nouveau mot d'Ezra. Celui ci disait _« Retrouve moi à l'endroit où nous avons réalisé que notre relation allait être difficile ». _Je n'eus pas à réfléchir trop longtemps pour savoir où je devais me rendre. Emily avait pour instruction de m'accompagner.

- En route pour le lycée ! Lui dis-je alors.

- En entrant dans l'ancienne classe d'Ezra, j'eus la même sensation que lorsque j'entrais dans le bar. Quelle émotion, que de souvenirs. Une fois de plus Ezra n'était pas là. Une autre jeune femme avait pris sa place au bureau du professeur, et ce n'était autre que Spencer !

- Enfin ! j'ai failli attendre dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

- Spencer ! Je me jetais dans ses bras. Emily nous rejoignit aussi et nous restions comme ça encore un bon moment. Je suppose qu'Ezra t'a aussi appelé ?

- Oui il m'a demandé d'être là, je n'ai pas pu dire non. Nous discutions quelques minutes puis elle me tendit un autre papier, venant d'Ezra également _« Retrouve moi là où nos mains se sont frôlées dans le noir »_.. Le cinéma.. ce ne pouvait être que le cinéma.

- En route les filles ! Allons trouver Hanna, je suppose.

- C'est partit alors.. dirent en cœur Spencer et Emily.

- J'avais raison une blonde se trouvait là. Mais c'était Ali. Comme les deux autres fois j'accueillais mon amie avec énormément de bonheur. Comme pour mes deux autres rendez-vous j'avais aussi un mot d'Ezra qui disait simplement _« retrouve moi là où je t'ai cuisiné un des deux plats que je savais à peu près cuisiné à l'époque ». _En lisant ce dernier mot, les souvenirs revinrent à ma mémoire. Nous avions tellement vécu dans ce petit appartement. Incroyable qu'Ezra ait pu y avoir accès de nouveau. J'avais hâte de me rendre là bas. Ce petit appartement m'a tellement manqué.

Nous étions toutes les quatre devant le 3B, j'hésitais un instant, je regardais sous le paillasson et trouvais la clef. En poussant la porte, ma main tremblait d'émotions. J'entrais et je trouvais là Hanna qui se tenait debout, un grand sourire illuminait son visage. Ezra était là aussi. Il tenait un bouquet de roses à la main. Je m'avançais vers eux les mains toujours tremblantes. Je serrais Hanna dans mes bras pour la saluer. Les filles en firent de même, heureuse de se retrouver ensemble. Puis je m'approchais d'Ezra. Il me tendit le bouquet de fleurs et déposait un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Ezra ?! Qu'est-ce..

- Mon amour, je voulais te faire cette surprise. Je me suis dis qu'une petite fête au 3B pouvait être parfaite pour célébrer nos fiançailles avec tes meilleures amies. Et je me suis dis quoi de mieux que de repasser par tous les endroits qui ont compté pour nous.

- Oh Ezra, tu es si romantique. Je t'aime. Merci, merci pour tout ça.

- Et maintenant … champagne ! lança Hanna.

- Oh oui alors s'exclama Emily. Spencer se chargea de déboucher la bouteille et de servir les invités. Une fois que tout le monde avait un verre à la main. Les filles les levèrent et portèrent un toast en notre honneur. La fête dura une bonne partie de la journée. Nous n'avions pas envie que cela s'arrête. Nous avions fini par commander à manger. Je n'en revenais pas d'être ici. L'appartement était le même. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était exactement à la même place. Ezra m'avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur à se séparer de notre premier nid d'amour. Il avait voulu le garder pour quand il reviendrait à Rosewood si l'envie lui prenait. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser partir un lieu chargé d'autant de souvenirs et d'émotions. Les filles racontèrent ce qu'il se passait dans leur vie. Je demandais à Emily, Spencer et Ali de se joindre à Hanna pour être mes demoiselles d'honneur ce à quoi elles répondirent oui toutes sans hésiter. Comme c'était bon d'être à nouveau toutes les cinq, comme elles me manquaient mes amies, mes meilleures amies, celles pour qui je donnerais ma vie si il le fallait. Il se faisait de plus en plus tard et aucune de nous n'arrivait à se résoudre de partir. Ezra nous proposa alors de rester dormir toutes les cinq à l'appartement, il irait dormir chez ma mère. Je le remerciais d'être si gentil et attentionné avec moi. Il m'embrassa passionnément et nous laissa toutes les cinq.

- Alors lança Emily, raconte c'est comment la vie de couple ?

- Et bien écoute.. il faut faire des concessions, il faut essayer de s'oublier et de penser à l'autre mais de ne pas trop s'oublier quand même.. ce n'est pas facile, c'est effrayant mais c'est génial ! Lui expliquai-je

- Tu m'étonnes que ta vie est géniale, tu as vu ton fiancé ? Lança Ali. C'est une perle Ezra, quand je sortais... s'interrompit-elle.. humm

- Et alors.. et vous les filles les amours ? Changea de sujet Spencer. Je lui jetais un regard qui signifiait merci de m'avoir sorti de là. Je n'aimais pas entendre parler de la relation qu'Alison avait pu avoir avec Ezra, cela me rappelait le mensonge qui nous avait séparé Ezra et moi, et je n'aimais pas me rappeler cet épisode de ma vie, il était trop marqué de peines et de souffrances.

- Et bien moi je suis toujours avec Travis dit Hanna. Il est adorable et j'ai aussi beaucoup de chance. Je ne pensais pas retrouver quelqu'un après Caleb et pourtant. Ça a été dur quand il est revenu quelques temps après mais au final j'ai fais un choix et je ne regrette rien. Nous ne vivons pas encore ensemble nous, on prend le temps.

- Oh mais Ezra et moi aussi, seulement on prend notre temps dans le même appartement dis-je ce qui fit éclater de rire les filles. La soirée battait son plein. Spencer nous avoua qu'elle n'avait pas trouver quelqu'un pour le moment et Ali non plus. Emily venait de faire la connaissance d'une jeune femme quelques semaines plus tôt, pour le moment elles s'entendaient bien, mais elle ne savait pas si cela la mènerait sur une relation sérieuse ou pas. Nous évoquions nos souvenirs, les bons comme les mauvais. Les filles discutèrent de mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille, comme à son habitude Hanna proposa plusieurs idées complètement folles. Nous nous endormions vers 3 heures du matin environ. Cette soirée était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

Aria m'avait manqué cette nuit, je n'arrivais plus à bien dormir quand elle n'était pas avec moi. Mais elle n'avait pas vu les filles depuis tellement longtemps que je savais qu'une soirée à rester entres elles serait parfaite pour lui faire plaisir. Et dès que je pouvais la rendre heureuse, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le faire. J'avais encore prévu une surprise ce soir. Nous avions prévu de faire un repas avec Ella, Zack et Mike mais aussi les filles. Sa mère allait passer voir Byron pour le convaincre de venir aussi avec sa nouvelle compagne. Nous voulions réunir toutes les personnes qui comptent pour Aria. J'étais en train de prendre ma douche afin de me préparer pour la journée. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur mon visage me faisait un bien fou. Je restais comme cela quelques instants histoire d'apprécier les bienfaits de l'eau sur ma peau. D'un coup, je sentis un filet d'air frais dans mon dos, le bruit de la porte qui coulissait m'avertissait que quelqu'un venait d'entrer avec moi. Je faisais rapidement demi tour, Aria se trouvait là totalement nue.

- Vous acceptez un peu de compagnie Mr Fitz ? Demanda -t-elle

- Oh.. bien sur que oui .. lui dis-je heureux de la retrouver plus rapidement que prévu. Mais que fais-tu là ?

- Et bien je me suis dis que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour remercier mon amoureux de la surprise qu'il m'a faite hier. Je voulais te réveiller mais tu l'étais déjà …

- Humm humm fis-je alors posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle me rendit mon baiser plus passionnément. Elle était clairement décidée à me remercier pour la surprise de la veille, ce qu'elle fit évidement en me donnant du plaisir comme elle seule savait le faire. L'eau coulait sur mon visage, mes mains caressant les cheveux d'Aria alors qu'elle faisait monter en moi une vague intense de frissons, preuve que ses lèvres et sa langue savaient exactement se qu'elles faisaient. La journée commença donc comme ça, sous la douche, à faire l'amour avec la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde.

_**Merci à tous d'être aussi nombreux à suivre mon histoire .. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.. Je vous dis à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre** _


	31. Chapitre 31 : Une charmante soirée

_**Du côté d'Ella**_

J'avais promis à Aria d'aller parler à son père. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce mariage. Sa réaction ne m'étonnait pas. Il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté le fait que sa petite fille soit tombée amoureuse de son professeur. Il en voulait à Ezra de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour stopper toute cette histoire. Apprendre ensuite ce que Ezra avait caché à propos d'Alison n'avait fait que de le conforter dans son opinion. Pour lui le professeur n'était pas fait pour sa fille. Dans la voiture qui me conduisait à la nouvelle maison où il venait d'emménager avec sa petite amie, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire. Comment le convaincre de venir dîner avec nous ce soir et surtout le convaincre de changer d'avis à propos du mariage. Je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont j'allais lui parler. Je n'en revenais juste pas qu'il puisse avoir fait ça. Nous avions toujours voulu élever nos enfants en les respectant, en les laissant faire leur propre choix et leur propre erreur. Byron allait à l'encontre de nos principes d'éducation dès qu'il s'agissait d'Ezra. Si seulement il pouvait prendre le temps de le regarder et de voir à quel point il est amoureux de notre fille, il serait rassuré. Mais seulement voilà, il n'avait pas envie de revenir sur sa position, son égo est parfois bien mal placé. J 'arrivais enfin à sa nouvelle adresse. Je me garais, prenais une grande inspiration et sortais de la voiture. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, j'hésitais quelques instants avant de sonner. Je n'avais pas revu Byron depuis quelques mois maintenant. Les enfants grandissant nous n'avions plus besoin d'être en contact, et maintenant que je vivais avec Zack, j'avais d'autres préoccupations. Je sonnais et attendais patiemment de le voir ouvrir la porte. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent quand il apparut enfin à la porte. Il n'apparut pas plus étonné que ça de me voir ici.

- Ella, je savais que tu allais venir. Ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer tu sais.

- Byron, j'ai besoin de te parler. Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sur. Il me laissait passer. J'entrais pour la première fois dans sa nouvelle maison. Rien à voir avec ce que nous avions lui et moi avant. La décoration était totalement différente, sa manière de s'habiller était différente, lui même paraissait différent, bien loin de l'homme que j'avais aimé et épousé un jour.

- Alors, je suppose que tu viens me parler d'Aria finit-il par me dire

- Oui, écoute je sais que tu n'as jamais été pour cette relation.

- Effectivement, et si tu m'avais laissé faire, nous serions débarrasser de cet homme depuis longtemps.

- Byron, écoute. Ta fille est heureuse, amoureuse. C'est ce que nous avons toujours voulu pour elle, pourquoi ne pas enfin l'accepter ?

- Je ne peux pas ! Il a profité d'elle, je ne peux lui pardonner !

- Mais Aria l'a fait ce qui veut dire que nous pouvons aussi..

- Non ! Ella écoute, tu es venue pour rien. Je ne veux pas de ce mariage !

- Mais tu ne peux décider de sa vie, c'est son choix..

- Mais j'ai aussi à faire mes choix et je choisis de ne pas être présent et de ne pas consentir à cette union.

- Tu risques de la perdre Byron, comment peux-tu ?

- Je ne peux pas, il n'est pas pour elle. Elle va s'en rendre compte je suis sur..

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Si c'était vraiment l'homme de sa vie.. Tu devrais essayer, je t'assure. Je l'ai observer et il n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Il l'aime, il l'aime réellement.

- Peu importe ! Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

- Très bien, écoute nous organisons ce soir un dîner pour Aria, toutes ses amies seront là, Mike aussi. Je serais ravie que tu te joignes à nous. Juste pour ta fille.

- Je .. non je ne veux pas. Ça signifierais que j'accepte cette relation et ce n'est pas le cas. Je commençais à me faire à l'idée et j'ai appris les vrais raisons de son rapprochement avec Aria. Il a menti pour Alison, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

- Très bien. Fais comme tu veux. Tu es le bienvenue ce soir. A toi de décider. Au revoir.

- Au revoir, Ella.

Je regagnais ma voiture. Je ne reconnaissais définitivement plus l'homme que j'avais épousée plus jeune. Sa haine pour Ezra l'avait rendu dur, froid. Il n'avait pas essayé une seule fois de les comprendre. Comment pouvait-il faire ce choix, comment pouvait-il tourner le dos à notre fille ? Comment ne pas vouloir assister à son mariage ? Je ne le comprenais définitivement plus. De retour à la maison, je retrouvais Zack qui avait promis de revenir tôt du travail pour m'aider à tout préparer. C'était un amour, un homme formidable. Mon second mariage était bien différent du premier.

- Alors comment cela s'est passé ? Me demanda-t-il

- A ton avis ? Lui je répondis.

- Oh.. je suis désolé chérie, vraiment désolé. Il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Je suis triste pour Aria, mais c'est son choix. Et si Byron veut risquer de manquer tout les moments importants de la vie de sa fille, tant pis pour lui. Et maintenant au travail.

- A vos ordres chef ! Me lança mon époux.

Nous commencions par dresser la table. Une fois terminé, je contemplais le résultat. J'étais plutôt contente du résultat, et ravie de voir une si grande table dressée dans ma salle à manger. Nous décidions ensuite de nous diriger vers la cuisine. J'avais prévu de commander le dîner, mais Zack avait trouvé que ce serait préférable que nous cuisinions. Il adorait ça, et l'idée de passer l'après-midi à cuisiner avec lui me remplissait de bonheur. Je le regardais de temps à autre s'activer derrière les fourneaux. Je n'en revenais pas de le voir prendre autant à cœur la réalisation du repas. Il s'investissait tellement quand il s'agissait de Mike et Aria. Il était adorable avec eux. Je lui étais reconnaissante pour ça. Il était pratiquement l'heure pour les inviter d'arriver lorsque je redescendis de l'étage. J'avais pris le temps de me changer. A ma grande surprise je découvris que Spencer et Emily étaient déjà arrivées. Elles étaient toujours aussi jolies. Je les embrassais et leur offrais un verre. Quelques instants plus tard c'est Hanna qui sonnait à la porte, suivi de quelques minutes par Alison. Nous attendions tous le retour des amoureux pour que la soirée puisse commencer. Nous discutions et évoquions le bon vieux temps.

**_Du côté d'Ezra_**

J'avais dû éloigner Aria de chez sa mère toute la journée. Nous avions décidé que ce dîner serait une surprise. J'espérais qu'Ella avait pu convaincre Byron de se joindre à nous. Aria en serait tellement heureuse et son bonheur m'importait plus que tout autre chose au monde. Nous avions passé la journée à Philadelphie à faire du shopping, à nous promener en amoureux. La journée avait été parfaite comme à chaque fois que nous étions ensemble. Je garais la voiture de Zach dans l'allée du garage. Il nous avait gentiment proposé de l'utiliser. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, nous aimons partager notre amour des voyages, il a de merveilleuses histoires à raconter sur ses nombreuses excursions. Nous étions devant la porte d'entrée quand Aria me regarda d'un air étonnée. Elle m'affirma avoir entendu des voix venant de l'intérieur de la maison. J'essayai de l'en dissuader. Elle me fit un sourire et poussa la porte. Tout le monde était présent et Aria fut étonné de retrouver toutes les personnes qui comptent pour elle au même endroit ce soir. D'autant plus que notre séjour à Rosewood touchait à sa fin. Notre avion était prévu pour le lendemain en fin d'après-midi. Aria se retourna vers moi.

- Alors c'était pour ça cette envie soudaine d'aller en ville faire du shopping ?

- Coupable ! Je lui lançais.

- Et je suppose que Maman est dans la confidence..

- Exactement ma chérie, ainsi que Zack qui nous a cuisiné un bon repas.

- Vous êtes tous des amours.. nous répondit-elle. Serrant chaque invité dans ses bras à tour de rôle. Elle fixa Ella quelques instants, sa mère lui fit un sourire qui voulait dire qu'elle était désolée. J'en tirais la conclusion que Byron n'avait pas voulu se joindre à nous. Je me sentais triste pour Aria. Je proposais à Zack mon aide pour servir un apéritif aux invités. Alison se proposa également pendant qu'Aria discutait avec les autres filles. Nous nous retrouvions tous les deux dans la petite cuisine. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, seul avec Ali.

- Quel fiancé parfait tu fais, Ezra ! Lança-t-elle

- Merci, répondis-je.

- Tu es un garçon bien, quand nous étions .. je l'interrompis alors.

- -Écoute Ali, ce que nous étions toi et moi était basé sur un mensonge.

- Tu as aussi menti à Aria, où est la différence ?

- Ce que je ressens pour elle a toujours été vrai, réel. J'ai menti sur le fait de te connaître pas sur mes sentiments pour elle.

- Et pourquoi elle ?

- Ça ne s'explique pas.. elle et moi c'était une évidence.. c'est tout.

- Et toi et moi ?

- Un mensonge...

- Je vois, Ezra...

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça Ali, je suis fiancé, j'aime Aria. Toi et moi ça n'existe plus depuis longtemps... A cet instant, Aria entra dans la pièce. Elle remarqua aussitôt l'ambiance tendue qui régnait et notre gêne mutuelle.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda-t-elle

- Rien.. coupa immédiatement Alison. Je fixais ma fiancée et lui souriais. Elle me rendit mon sourire. Je profitais donc pour rejoindre le reste des invités les laissant seules toutes les deux. Elles nous rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard. Aria vint s'installer à côté de moi sur le canapé. Elle me fixa quelques instants. Je la regardais interrogateur. Elle me répondit par un sourire. Et posa un baiser tendre sur mes lèvres.

- Tout va bien, Ezra. Tout va bien. Je la fixais quelques instants. Et lui donnait à mon tour un baiser, oubliant quelques secondes où nous étions, je ne détachais pas immédiatement mes lèvres des siennes.

- Hey ! Prenez une chambre ! Nous lança Hanna comme à son habitude, toujours aussi directe.

- Hanna, reprit Emily..

- Ben quoi ?!

- Comme au bon vieux temps ! s'exclama Spencer. Nous éclations tous de rire à ce moment là.

_**Du côté d'Ella**_

La soirée se déroulait dans une ambiance conviviale. Je me remémorais les années où les filles passaient des heures dans la chambre d'Aria, les soirées pyjama devant un DVD, les séances manucures sur le canapé, les discussions interminables au téléphone. Ce temps là me manquait, ma petite fille me manquait mais la femme qu'elle était devenue me rendait fière. Je le fixais depuis un bon petit moment et une larme coula le long de ma joue. Je venais de réaliser qu'à son tour elle allait un de ces jours devenir maman. Mon bébé deviendra dans quelques temps une maman. Je regardais à son tour Ezra, je le voyais observer ma fille. Je voyais dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et je me sentais tellement reconnaissante qu'elle puisse avoir rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. L'annonce de leur relation n'avait pas été accueillis avec bonheur et joie. Nous leur avions fais traverser tellement d'épreuves en essayant de les séparer que leur amour paraissait encore plus fort. Je me félicitais d'avoir su faire évoluer mon point de vue, d'avoir laisser une chance à cet amour, d'avoir parler avec Ezra et d'avoir cru à son amour pour ma fille. Si seulement Byron pouvait avoir fait le même chemin.

- Tout va bien mon cœur ? Demanda Zack. Tu sembles pensive..

- Je pensais juste que j'avais de la chance. Et d'être là au milieu de tous me rempli de bonheur c'est tout.

- Je suis heureux si tu l'es aussi répondit-il

- Je t'aime monsieur mon mari.

- Je t'aime aussi madame mon épouse.

La soirée continua tard dans la nuit. Nous finissions par aller nous coucher et laisser les jeunes s'amuser entre eux. Notre surprise fut une réussite totale à en voir les yeux d'Aria et son sourire qui n'a pas quitté son visage de la soirée.

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Tout le monde venait de partir. Nous étions restés encore plus d'heure à discuter après qu'Ella et Zack soient allés dormir. Nous étions à présent seuls dans notre chambre. Aria s'était approché de moi, m'avait regardé quelques secondes puis s'était blotti dans mes bras...

- C'est ici où je suis le mieux.. me dit-elle

- Et c'est ici que j'aime que tu sois.. dans mes bras.. lui répondis-je

_**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires adorables. Merci de lire mon histoire et à être de plus en plus nombreux. Continuez à me donner vos avis n'hésitez pas à laisser d'autres commentaires. A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre. **_


	32. Chapitre 32 : Un coin de Paradis

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Elle était étendue là, sur le grand lit de notre bungalow. Le voyage l'avait épuisée.. Nous étions arrivés la veille au soir. Je m'étais levé il y a une heure déjà. Je la regardais, magnifique, nue, le drap recouvrant à peine son corps et mesurais une fois de plus la chance que j'avais de l'avoir rencontré. Mes pensées me ramenaient à ce jour où elle avait poussé la porte du bar. Je me remémorais notre premier baiser dans les toilettes, la première fois où nous avons fait l'amour alors que je venais de me faire virer d'Hollis.. la traque de A.. ce jour sur le toit.. la peine que je lui avais fait quand elle avait tout découvert.. et de nouveau le baiser au parc.. et elle était là .. devant moi... et dans quelques mois elle deviendra ma femme. Je la laissais dormir et je sortais sur la terrasse. Le paysage devant mes yeux était incroyable. La plage de sable fin d'un jaune doré, l'eau transparente .. la végétation luxuriante, les palmiers.. je prenais une grande inspiration .. je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux.. je m'allongeais sur un des transats qui étaient à notre disposition et me lançais dans la lecture du roman que j'avais commencé chez mon père.

- Ezra.. mon amour.. tu te réveilles ? j'ouvrais les yeux.. un baiser sur mon front et une douce voix.. me tiraient de mon sommeil.. Je jetais un œil rapide et me rappelais rapidement où j'étais .. j'avais dû m'endormir ..

- ohh.. j'ai .. du m'assoupir quelques instants je suppose..

- Oui je pense ..

- Alors tu as bien dormi ? Lui demandai-je en m'étirant

- Oh oui c'était juste parfait.. cet endroit est parfait.. tu as fait des folies mon cœur..

- Et bien, en fait.. non pas tant que ça..

- Ah bon ?

- C'est ma mère qui nous a offert le voyage. .. son cadeau de fiançailles..

- Elle .. elle était au courant.. ?

- Bien sûr mon amour.. lui dis-je en souriant.

- Fais moi penser à la remercier.. me répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Bon et que veux-tu faire ?

- J'ai faim.. je meurs de faim..

- Très bien nous allons aller prendre un petit déjeuner alors..

- D'accord mais avant laisse moi m'habiller et prendre une douche.. Je jetais un coup d'œil à sa tenue, elle était enroulée dans le drap..

- Humm... mais j'adore ta tenue moi lui dis-je l'attirant vers moi..

- Ezra..

- Bébé ?

- J'ai vraiment faim..

- D'accord .. allez file d'habiller avant que je ne change d'avis.. lui lançais-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur les fesses..

- Aie.. fit-elle en éclatant de rire..

Le restaurant de l'hôtel était comme le reste, magnifique.. Nous étions assis face à la mer.. Un bouquet de fleur exotique trônait au milieu de la table. Une serveuse nous apporta le menu. Aria le parcouru d'un air envieux. Tout donnait envie, il y avait l'embarra du choix, et j'avais comme elle, très faim. Une fois notre commande passée, nous patientions avec un verre de jus de fruit de la passion.

- A nos vacances en amoureux ! Trinqua Aria

- A nous, mon amour.. Je la regardais siroter son verre. Et comme à mon habitude je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle. Comment avais-je fais pour vivre sans elle ? Je crois qu'elle me manquerait même si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré.

- Que veux-tu faire après notre petit déjeuner ? Lui demandai-je.

- Je crois que j'aimerai beaucoup aller à la plage. J'ai envie de lézarder aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne veux pas profiter pour faire une excursion ou de la plongée ?

- Nous sommes là pour quinze jours, Ezra, nous avons le temps. Je voudrais juste me remettre du voyage, je suis épuisée encore.

- Alors ce sera une journée sur la plage..

- Tu es adorable répondit-elle. La serveuse apporta enfin notre repas. Tout avait l'air délicieux. Aria prit une grosse bouchée et fit un petit bruit de plaisir.

- Humm c'est divin ! Dit-elle tu veux goûter ?

- Oui je veux bien.. Elle me tendit une fourchette de son plat et la porta à ma bouche. Humm en effet ! c'est divin.

- Tu me fais gouter le tien ? Demanda-t-elle

- D'accord bébé, je lui tendis à mon tour une fourchette qu'elle engloutit aussitôt..

- Oh lalala c'est tellement bon ! Elle recommença à dévorer ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette. Je la regardais amusé. J'adorai la voir si heureuse, si pleine de vie. Ce qu'elle avait vécu avec A, lui faisait d'avantage apprécier la vie. Elle profitait de tout ces moments où elle pouvait enfin vivre sans toute cette pression derrière. Nous terminions tranquillement notre café en discutant du mariage. Il fallait commencer à partager nos idées puisqu'il ne nous restait que quelques mois.

- Je pense que ma mère va vouloir invité toutes ces connaissances..

- Ezra.. tu crois ? Tu veux un grand mariage ?

- Je veux un mariage qui nous ressemble, mon amour.

- Et ce qui nous ressemble c'est d'être entouré de tous les gens que nous aimons. Il va falloir retenir ta mère. Tu vas devoir lui expliquer que nous ne voulons que la famille et les amis proches.

- Oui je crois bien .. lui dis-je en souriant

- Et tu as déjà choisi tes témoins ?

- Je vais demander à Wesley, bien sûr et à Hardy.

- Mais j'ai quatre demoiselles d'honneur il va leur falloir un cavalier.

- Et bien Hanna a Travis, évidement. Wesley ira avec Ali, Hardy avec Spencer il nous manquera un cavalier pour Emily.

- Que penses-tu de Mike ? Lança-t-elle

- Et bien c'est parfait.. tu vois problème résolu.. Notre petit déjeuner terminé, nous décidions de regagner notre chambre, pour nous préparer pour la journée à la plage. Mais avant nous décidions qu'il fallait mieux défaire nos bagages. Je plaçais la valise d'Aria sur le lit. Elle commença à ranger ses vêtements. Une fois terminé, Aria décida de se changer. Elle sortit su tiroir un bikini noir et un short blanc ainsi qu'une paire de baskets. Je décidais de mettre un maillot de bain, un short et un tee-shirt tout simple. J'ôtais mon tee-shirt pour mettre celui que j'avais choisi. Aria m'observait.

- Tu apprécies la vue bébé ? Lui demandai-je en riant

- Effectivement c'est très beau.. ce que je vois.. répondit-elle riant également.

- Humm.. viens là.. l'interpellai-je. Elle s'approcha de moi. Je lui serrais la taille puis la fixais un instant. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime toi.. dis-je

- Je pense le savoir, oui.. Je déposais un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et notre baiser prit une autre tournure. Elle déboutonna mon pantalon qui tomba sur le sol. Je le retirai donc.

- Je sais me déshabiller seul, Melle Montgomery

- Oui mais c'est tellement mieux quand c'est moi qui le fait monsieur le professeur.

- Humm.. fis-je mes lèvres attaquant les siennes de nouveau. Je lui ôtais ses vêtements également.

- Je sais aussi me déshabiller seule.. lança-telle à son tour..

- Oui mais c'est tellement mieux quand c'est moi qui le fait .. elle sourit. Je la fixais de nouveau et reprenais le baiser de plus belle. Mes mains parcouraient son corps, les siennes le mien.. Je l'emmenai vers le lit et l'allongeais délicatement. Je me relevais sur un de mes coudes et la regardais, étendue là, nue. J'aimais observer son corps si beau et si parfait. D'une main je parcourais les courbes de celui-ci. Nous faisions l'amour une fois encore..

Nous restions quelques heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre totalement nus. Je la tenais dans mes bras, caressant ses cheveux. Le temps semblait suspendu, et nous n'avions besoin de rien de plus à cet instant précis. Tout était parfait. Nous avions eu à traverser tellement d'épreuves, que les choses les plus simples nous paraissait les plus merveilleuses à vivre. Nous finissions par nous lever, nous doucher et nous habiller pour nous rendre sur la plage.

Le décor était une nouvelle fois époustouflant. Le sable était d'une couleur doré extraordinaire. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. On le voyait parce que les palmiers restaient immobiles. Nous nous installions au pied de l'un d'eux. Aria décida de prendre une photo et de la partager sur Instagram pour nos amis et nos familles. Nous posions tous les deux, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, un large sourire sur nos lèvres. Elle ajouta comme commentaire _échoués au paradis. _Elle prit ensuite son appareil photo et prit quelques clichés du paysage magnifique. Elle fit également des photos de nous deux. Elle adorait en prendre une quantité impressionnante, elle disait se rattraper du temps où ne pouvions en prendre. Elle reposa son appareil dans son sac de plage et en sortit une bouteille de crème solaire. Elle me regarda et me tendit la bouteille.

- Tu veux bien me mettre de la crème s'il te plait ?

- Oh.. avec plaisir bébé. Elle s'allongea donc sur le ventre, posant sa tête entre ses bras. J'ôtais le bouchon et versais un peu de produit sur le haut de son dos. J'étalais la crème doucement, parcourant chaque centimètres de son corps avec délice. Je me penchais et déposais un baiser sur une de ses épaules.. - Tu es si belle, mon amour, si belle..

- Je t'aime Ezra.. Merci.. merci pour ces superbes vacances..

- Mais de rien mon amour, tout pour te faire plaisir. Et je suis sur que notre destination de voyage de Noces te plaira aussi..

- Parce que tu as déjà décidé ?

- Oui une autre surprise..

- Ezra ! Tu es un incorrigible romantique..

- Quand il s'agit de nous.. toujours.. Et maintenant à ton tour de me mettre de la crème..

- Mais bien sur.. allonge toi ..

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula paisiblement sur la plage près de l'hôtel. Nous passions notre temps à prendre des bains de soleil, en lisant ou nous câlinant. De temps à autre nous allions nous baigner. Qu'il était bon de n'être que tous les deux.. La vie ne pouvait être plus parfaite à ce moment là.


	33. Chapitre 33 : Dur retour à la réalité

_**Du côté d'Ezra**_

- Oh bébé, je t'aime.. je t'aime tellement..

- Ezraaaa. Soupira-t-elle. Je sentais le plaisir monter en moi. Il était tard dans la nuit et je m'étais réveillé soudainement. Voir la femme de ma vie étendue là à côté de moi m'avait donné envie de lui faire l'amour. Je l'avais tiré du sommeil, délicatement, l'embrassant tendrement et la caressant avec douceur... Mon corps ne faisait qu'un avec le sien, je la regardais dans les yeux, je ressentais tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi dans son regard qui était encré profondément dans le mien. Ses mains crispées sur mes fesses, me faisaient ressentir son envie de lui donner plus de plaisir.. J'augmentais mes mouvements de reins. Plus forts, plus rapides ils la faisaient se cambrer d'avantage sous moi. Elle me fit rouler sur le côté et en un instant se retrouva sur moi. Je la fixai encore.. je regardais son corps sur le mien, je l'attrapai par les hanches et nous reprenions de plus belle.. elle poussait des petits cris de jouissance de plus en plus intenses.. Le plaisir montait et je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps. J'explosai en elle, me provoquant un râle de satisfaction immense..

- Aria.. bébé.. ohh bébé … je … haletai-je, le souffle court.. Nous finissions par nous blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre comblés par le bonheur que nous nous étions procurés..

Les rayons du soleil qui entraient dans la chambre me forcèrent à ouvrir les yeux.. Aria était toujours dans mes bras, endormie. Je déposai un baiser sur son front.

- Hey bonjour, me dit-elle ouvrant les yeux.

- Bonjour beauté.. tu as bien dormi ?

- Oh oui j'ai même fais un merveilleux rêve..

- Ah oui ? Raconte moi...

- Un homme adorable m'a tiré du sommeil pour me faire l'amour divinement bien..

- Ah oui ? Et je le connais cet homme adorable ?

- Je l'épouse dans quelques mois.. me répondit-elle

- Il a bien de la chance alors.

- Non c'est moi qui ait de la chance, Ezra.. je t'aime tellement..

- Moi aussi.. Alors que dis-tu de nous lever, de prendre un bon petit déjeuner et d'aller faire de la plongée ?

- Oh oui ! Je vais demander s'il serait possible que je fasse des photos sous-marines !

- Je pense que ça sera possible, mon amour..

- Alors allons-y .. allons vivre de merveilleuses aventures..

_**Du côté d'Aria **_

Ce que voyais devant mes yeux était juste incroyable, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait exister sur terre de choses aussi fantastiques. Les couleurs, les poissons, la lumière tout donnait une impression de nous trouver dans un lieu magique. Nous étions dans les profondeurs de l'océan, des centaines de poissons de couleurs et formes différentes dansaient un balai devant nos yeux. Je capturais chaque instant, chaque image qui défilait devant nous. Le moniteur nous fit signe et nous montra une direction du doigt. Au loin, une immense tortue des mers venait dans notre direction. Elle était magnifique. C'était indescriptible ce qui se déroulait devant nous. D'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ezra semblait aussi émerveillé que moi.

Trente minutes après notre descente sous la mer, nous remontions à la surface. Je laissais le moniteur m'aider à retirer l'équipement. Puis ce fut au tour d'Ezra, une fois débarrassé du matériel. Il me fixa une seconde .. me fit un sourire ..

- Alors ?

- C'était... magique !

- Incroyable même ...

- Merci Ezra, merci encore pour ces sublimes vacances, lui dis-je me jetant dans ses bras.

Nous retournions dans notre bungalow pour prendre une douche et nous changer. Pour rejoindre ensuite le restaurant. Je mourais de faim. La plongée est un sport très physique qui m'avait ouvert l'appétit.

L'après midi nous avions décider de visiter les environs. Il y avait de petites boutiques merveilleuses. Nous nous accordions sur le fait qu'il fallait offrir à nos amis et à nos familles des souvenirs. Ezra me tira par le bras et m'entraina dans une petite bijouterie. Quelque chose avait attiré son œil dans la vitrine. Il demanda à la vendeuse de nous le montrer. C'était une breloque en forme de coquillage.

- Elle sera parfaite pour ajouter à ton bracelet lança-t-il

- Ezra tu es incroyable.. tu n'arrêtes jamais de m'étonner, de me surprendre. Tu penses sans arrêt à chaque détail. Je n'en reviens pas..

- C'est parce que je suis follement amoureux de toi, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je ressens ce sentiment si fort.. je veux te combler comme tu me combles de bonheur mon amour.

- Tu me combles en m'aimant tout simplement lui répondis-je... Il me répondit par un sourire... Une fois notre achat terminé, nous recommencions à marcher dans les rues main dans la main.. Arrivant devant une petite fontaine adorable, il m'attira vers lui et m'embrassa passionnément..

- C'était pour quoi ? Demandai-je alors qu'il relâchait son étreinte..

- Juste parce que je mourrais d'envie de t'embrasser répondit-il.. et nous reprenions notre promenade.. serrés l'un contre l'autre.. nous embrassant de temps à autre, prenant des photos à d'autre moment.. Chaque minute de ce délicieux voyage resterait gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais.

Il était midi et je me préparais à manger. Ezra avait déjà repris le travail, il me restait deux semaines avant de reprendre les cours. Nous étions rentrés de notre voyage quelques jours auparavant. Le retour à la vie de tous les jours avaient été un peu difficile mais j'étais heureuse d'être rentrer à la maison. J'avais prévu d'aller faire les boutiques avec Molly et Morgane qui étaient elles aussi de retour de leurs vacances. J'étais encore en pyjama, j'avais trainé toute la matinée à lire, à faire un peu le ménage.. Je devais commencer à m'activer si je ne voulais pas être en retard. Aussitôt mon déjeuner englouti je filais sous la douche.. L'eau finissait de me sortir de mon état de somnolence de la matinée. J'enfilais ensuite mes vêtements, me maquillais et attachais mes cheveux.. Je filais ensuite dans notre chambre, prendre une veste et mon sac à main. Je sortis enfin de l'appartement et rejoignis l'ascenseur qui m'amena au rez-de-chaussé. Je faisais les quelques mètres qui me séparaient du bus qui devait m'emmener à mon lieu de rendez-vous avec les filles. Quelques minutes plus tard je descendais du bus et j'apercevais Molly qui patientait devant une boutique ..

- Aria ! cria-t-elle

- Molly dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Tu m'as manqué aussi .. alors tes vacances ?

- Extraordinaire lui dis-je lui montrant la bague qu'Ezra m'avait offert en me demandant de l'épouser..

- Non ! Pas possible.. il t'as fait sa demande ?

- Oui, il l'a fait..

- Oh ma chérie je suis tellement heureuse pour toi.. c'était comment ?

- Romantique.. pas autant qu'il le voulait parce que j'ai un peu gâchée les choses.. mais parfait à mes yeux..

- Tu me raconteras ?

- Oui bien sur.. mais allons rejoindre Morgane.. je la vois là-bas dis-je à mon amie en pointant mon doigt dans la direction de notre amie. Nous arrivions à sa hauteur. Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Molly lui cria

- Aria va se marier !

- Quoi ? Répondit Morgane..

- Vas y Aria montre lui la bague.. dit elle en m'attrapant la main... Molly me rappelait sans arrêt Hanna. Les mêmes réactions, le même enthousiasme.. je l'adorais comme j'adorais mon ancienne amie. Je m'exécutais et je tendais lama main vers Morgane, elle la saisit aussitôt..

- Et bien ! il ne sait pas moqué de toi .. elle est sublime..

- N'est-ce-pas ! Dis-je regardant pour la millième fois le bijou sur mon doigt.

- Tu as tellement de chance.. s'exclama Molly.. Il est parfait..

- Oh oui j'ai énormément de chance.. je l'aime tellement .. et d'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose à vous demander les filles..

- Ah oui ! Lancèrent-elles en cœur

- Voulez-vous être mes demoiselles d'honneur ? Demandai-je. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Ezra mais voir les filles là devant moi m'avait fait réaliser que je voulais qu'elles partagent avec mes anciennes amies le rôle de demoiselles d'honneur, et j'étais persuadée que ça ne le dérangerait pas.

- Ohh oui alors.. cria Molly..

- Avec joie dit Morgane, plus réservée que mon autre amie..

- Et maintenant allons faire des achats ! Dis-je..

L'après-midi se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, nous passions de boutique en boutique, essayant une multitude de vêtements et d'accessoires.. Nous décidions de prendre un café et de grignoter quelque chose avant de nous quitter, nous promettant de remettre ça le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsque je rentrais chez moi, je fus surprise de découvrir mon père, attendant en bas de l'immeuble.

- Papa, lui dis-je avec un ton un plus sec que j'aurais souhaité.. - Que fais-tu là ?

- Je suis venue te parler Aria...

- Me parler de quoi ?

- De ce stupide mariage...

- Stupide ? Pardon ?.

- -Écoute, je t'aime Aria, et je ne veux pas que tu fasses d'erreur que tu puisses regretter..

- Mais tu es le seul à penser que je fais une erreur.. je ne suis plus une petite fille, et je suis sûre de mes sentiments pour Ezra.

- Tu crois être amoureuse parce qu'il est plus âgé, qu'il a un physique plutôt avantageux et tu te laisses aveugler par ça..

- Mais tu t'entends parler ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Pourquoi tu ne peux simplement pas être heureux de mon bonheur..

- Parce que je suis ton père et c'est mon rôle de te protéger de ce genre de personne

- Ce genre de personne ?

- Oui les beaux parleurs comme lui..

- ça suffit ! Va t'en ! Je ne laisserais pas insulter l'homme que j'aime... il est merveilleux compréhensif, il pense sans arrêt à moi, à me rendre la vie merveilleuse.. et je ne te vois en aucun cas faire la même chose pour moi.. Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi... tant que tu n'accepteras pas que je suis sure de mon choix et qu'Ezra fait parti de ma vie, toi tu n'en fais plus parti... Je le laissais là en plan, furieuse, j'appuyai sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et m'engouffrai aussitôt à l'intérieur. Une fois à l'abri à la maison, je fondais en larmes.. Je le détestais ! Je le détestais tellement ! Comment pouvait-il parler comme ça de l'homme de ma vie... je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir, plus jamais.. Je m' écroulais sur notre lit.. et pleurais à chaudes larmes.. j'avais tellement mal, j'étais tellement triste et déçue de mon père.. comment pouvait-il ? Comment ?

_**Du côté d'Ezra **_

Ma journée de travail venait de s'achever. Je tournais la clé dans la serrure pressé de retrouver ma petite chérie. Le silence régnait dans la maison, je m'attendais à la trouver dans le salon, mais il n'y avait personne.. Je partais à sa recherche et la trouvais étendue sur notre lit, endormie.. son maquillage avait coulé, elle avait visiblement pleuré. Je m'installais sur le lit et lui soufflait à l'oreille..

- Mon amour, c'est moi.. réveille toi... Elle cligna des yeux puis les ouvra entièrement, elle me fixa quelques secondes et se mit à pleurer.. - Aria .. mon amour qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Mon...mon... les larmes l'empêchaient de parler.. Je la prenais dans mes bras et déposait un baiser dans ses cheveux..

- Là mon cœur, je suis là.. tout va bien.. calme toi.. j'essayai tant bien que mal de la calmer. Quelque chose l'avait visiblement blessé.. Au bout de quelques minutes elle arriva enfin à s'apaiser..

- Mon père est venu, il a dit des choses horribles sur toi, sur notre mariage..

- Oh ma puce, je suis désolé.. vraiment désolé..

- Je lui ai dis que je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir.. plus jamais... dit-elle pleurant de nouveau..

- Oh bébé, tout va bien, tout ira bien.. je suis là...

- Je t'aime tellement Ezra, pourquoi ne le comprend t-il pas ?

- Tu es sa petite fille.. il veut te protéger..

- Mais il n'a pas à le faire, il n'a pas à me protéger de toi.. Si il te connaissait, il le saurait..

- Je sais Aria, je sais.. je te promets que les choses iront mieux, je te le promets. Je ne laisserais personne te faire souffrir .. même pas ton père.. je te le promets..

- Je t'aime.. Ezra..

- Je t'aime aussi, tellement...

_**Merci encore à tous de lire mon histoire, merci pour vos adorables commentaires. Merci de continuer à me donner vos avis.. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre..** _


End file.
